


面具的随文附赠论坛体

by A9051



Series: 面具 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051
Summary: 所有链接可点！（可能有链接失误，不介意的话能告诉我吗T T）面具完结后的休闲生活，论坛体，10章往上，未完结提示：不知道什么时候会填，理解成坑了也不错
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 面具 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724926
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. 论坛首页

***发帖时间线顺序***

*故事发展顺序：

土土入场忍术讨论区。

【[大家是怎么看待替身术和影分身的？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65769985)】

一天后，情感交流区搞事情。

【[有人看了隔壁的战（爆）术（吹）讨（队）论（友）吗？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770015#workskin)】

楼主与隔壁楼主的私聊风波。

【[偷偷曝光： 楼主与隔壁楼主的私聊对话](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770072#workskin)】

半天后帖子恢复。

【[后续：有人看了隔壁的战（爆）术（吹）讨（队）论（友）吗？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770135#workskin)】

半个月后，土土再次入场。水区同时发帖开扒。土土去水区暗中观察。

【[理性分析雷遁的优势与缺陷](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770189)】【[那位讨论替影的楼主又出现了！](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770216#workskin)】

两个月后，土土搞事情，阿飞出场。

【[想讨论一下苦无在实战中的应用～](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770231#workskin)】

半小时后，水区爆炸。开扒K与队友谁是卡卡西。

【[为爱白头！知名忍者不惜甘为替身！](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770318#workskin)】

十分钟后，cp楼出现。

【[来聊一下OK阿飞队友的爱恨情仇好吗……](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770348#workskin)】

几个月后，土午夜梦回吐槽某次演戏打架。

【[分享一个具体案例：）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770369#workskin)】

*土土论坛初体验告一段落。

*卡老师历险部分正进行中。

【[请问，该如何婉拒店长涂指甲油的要求？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770402#workskin)】

（不知道猴年马月会继续写，当作坑了也不错）

***版区查看顺序***

*忍术讨论区

眼中只有忍术。

偶尔有人跑偏。

战术案例最高。

出现人名删楼。

其它版区窥屏。

禁止楼里约架。

【[大家是怎么看待替身术和影分身的？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65769985)】

【[理性分析雷遁的优势与缺陷](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770189)】

【[想讨论一下苦无在实战中的应用～](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770231#workskin)】

【[分享一个具体案例：）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770369#workskin)】

*情感交流区

楼主请尽量一次说清，尽可能提供事件与具体细节，表述清楚自己的疑惑，别“我某个朋友怎么样”，说自己，谢谢。请选择性接受他人意见，不要尝试那些作死建议。别给事件打码了，大家时间宝贵，想解决问题就直说吧。

讨论者三观不同别吵。注意个人隐私，楼主说啥是啥，楼主不说别问，别扒着细节不放。谁都要脸，过来问得都是敏感问题，掉马还活不活了。生活不易，解决可怜楼主的情感纠纷，别想其他的，分析性格，分析事件与心理。也许下一个求助的就是你。

专业解决兄弟朋友死敌之间的各种问题。

【[有人看了隔壁的战（爆）术（吹）讨（队）论（友）吗？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770015#workskin)】

【[偷偷曝光： 楼主与隔壁楼主的私聊对话](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770072#workskin)】

【[后续：有人看了隔壁的战（爆）术（吹）讨（队）论（友）吗？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770135#workskin)】

【[请问，该如何婉拒店长涂指甲油的要求？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770402#workskin)】

*文学创作区

一楼打好预警，别吓到小孩子。

读后感/文学讨论/故事接龙/R18。

例：读亲热天堂有感。

例：关于雷遁忍者的电击抗性。

例：与店长的指甲油小故事。

*浪费人生区

水区，邪恶混乱。啥破事儿都有。

毫无打码意向，甚至爱扒马甲，讲道理你们看看人家和平友善的情感交流区。

曾经倾巢出动去别区观光水楼，造成极大混乱，社会影响恶劣。

因此规则只有一条：不许贴任何链接！

【[那位讨论替影的楼主又出现了！](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770216#workskin)】

【[为爱白头！知名忍者不惜甘为替身！](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770318#workskin)】

【[来聊一下OK阿飞队友的爱恨情仇好吗……](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770348#workskin)】

***

*忍者手速很快！所以大家都打字很多。

*统统匿名，私聊有ID，并不能上固定马甲，除了楼数只有lz。

*没有楼中楼。


	2. 【忍术】大家是怎么看待替身术和影分身的？

是这样的，我有一个队友，很厉害。体术方面可以和某个专门练体术的打成平手，忍术方面，据传是掌握千种以上的忍术（当然我只看他用过几个），一般的幻术他也能立刻解掉，力量方面稍稍有点欠缺吧，但是速度可以补足。而且他自己也意识到自己力量方面不够出色，经常用单手攀岩的方式锻炼自己。

唯一的缺点是他的查克拉量少，所以战斗方式就很……精打细算。虽然他（据说）掌握了千种以上的忍术，但是他平时用的其实就那几个，最最最常用的是替身术和影分身。他的脑袋很聪明，所以即使是这种基础忍术也能坑到很多人了，反正对这几个忍术的了解很深，用得非常灵活，我是没有见过比他用得更巧妙的人了。

我这么说你们可能觉得只是我在吹他，不是这样的，我其实挺讨厌他的。战斗这方面我只是实事求是。举几个他惯用战术和战斗习惯吧。

1.

他一般都是影分身出场，本体很阴险的躲在角落里，多方位观察对方的战斗习惯和忍术套路。观察分析完了发现打不过，那就直接跑路，发现打得过，他就上去把人一顿胖揍。

2.

他这人，打架的时候，你就不能让他离开你的视线你知道吗。

我第一次和他交手的时候，他就在树枝后面荡了一圈，正常讲都觉得他是为了改变方向啊，结果就那么一点点时间，冲过来的就是影分身不是他本人了。我是一点都不想和他在树林里打，打着打着眼前的就是影分身了，可怕的是我都不知道什么时候变的。

而且按理说打得越久越能知道对方的出招路数和战斗习惯吧，他这个习惯没办法评判啊，我不知道他脑子里在想什么。有时候我看对面好不容易攒出一个大杀招，结果打在影分身身上，我都替对面心疼。有时候又是故意用本体正面刚伤害，对面就以为“这招都不躲看来是影分身吧”，结果被一拳打翻。有时候他看着要用本体正面刚，然后一团白烟，对面就以为是影分身啊，结果是替身术，一截木头留在那里，还很阴险的贴了爆炸符。真是在拿生命阴人了。

还有就是正常忍者通病，看别人打架的时候总是忍不住下意识分析吧。我经常看他打架，有时候会忍不住把我自己代入对面，现在搞得我疑神疑鬼的，总觉得眼前这个人是影分身。

3.

森林里面就算了，障碍多他可以影分身和替身术的机会就多。我以为空旷的地方就会好一点。不是这样的，没有机会，他就创造机会。他还有经常用的一招就是土流壁，大家也知道土流壁很挡视线，呵呵，又是一个用影分身和准备替身术的好机会。

那一回我是旁观的，他一打三，然后就看他被三个人暴揍，心里还挺爽的。结果他就借着被打飞的力气拉开距离用土流壁，表现得好像是为了挡对方攻击一样，实际上又是影分身。他怎么这么爱用这招呢。

他是雷属性，对面一个土遁两个火遁，都知道雷克土吧？正常来讲肯定是影分身去打土遁的，本体去打火遁的嘛。然后他，本体去打土遁了，影分身去打两个火遁。虽然仔细一分析也对，火遁那边拖一下时间，他本体凭借属性克制打爆土遁胜率比较高……但是影分身能拖多久啊？还用一个影分身一拖二？？？他这么自信能在一秒之内打爆那个土遁啊？？？怎么这么小看人的？？？

讲道理，教科书都不敢这么写啊。

讲得有点多了，反正应该能体会到他的阴险了……

哦对了，为了个影分身他还特意学了单手结印，他可能脑子有病吧。讲道理学个大杀招不好吗，近身战的时候一结印就可以正面来个杀招啊，趁其不备瞬间秒杀。学影分身，他在搞笑吧。给他一个大白眼。

我对分身术和替身术没什么偏见，我只是对他有偏见。虽然他这么做其实也没什么，套用他的话说，“忍者不能按常理来思考”，“忍术的本质就是欺骗”，但就是好阴险啊，导致我更讨厌他了。

最重要的一点，分身术和替身术在白烟出来以前，都会很清晰的表现出死亡现象，是吧。

所以每次打架我都能看到他的各种死法：）

被捶到地上啦，被火遁淹没啦，被苦无捅个对穿啦，被一刀砍成两半啦。他的影分身也特别讨人厌，装得特别像，消失之前还要配上惨叫和不敢置信的表情，要不是他戴面罩恐怕还要特意咳出一大口血。我刚开始还会被骗，想难道他就这么死了？他小时候不是很厉害吗？其实还有一点点点点点点的难过的。现在已经很冷漠了，不知道他是又用影分身还是替身术，反正肯定没事，只想心疼对面。

虽然看他这么死掉挺爽的，但又有点不爽。

不说了，总之是来问问大家对这两个忍术的看法。

—————

1：

这是……忍术讨论区吧，进来我就瞎了……楼主全篇就题目和最后一句和忍术讨论有关……

2：

我也讲道理，楼主你这是来吹你队友吧！我靠我都从来没想过替身术和影分身可以这么用，记笔记记笔记！谢谢楼主，能再讲点实际案例吗？

3：

看来我和1楼没进错了，的确是忍术讨论区，看2楼画风。p.s同求实际案例。

4：

xswl，“据传是掌握千种以上的忍术（当然我只看他用过几个）”，“虽然他（据说）掌握了千种以上的忍术”楼主这个据传和括号里的据说真的好灵性惹！明明全篇都在吹他队友多么多么厉害，还在挣扎着贬低对方，一点也不服输，看来对面是天才人设，楼主和他是永恒的对手吧233333

lz（加长一下免得你们注意不到可爱的土，后面就不加了请注意lz字眼）：

讲点实际案例也没用啊，这个不是单纯的影分身和替身术的用法，你还要分析对方的心理，没点实战经验不能乱用的。你用了影分身但是对方发现你用了影分身不放大招，那怎么办？你打算本体欺骗对手，但是对方直接打翻你怎么办？交手几分钟就分析出对方的心理，很难的。

lz：

你们就学一下躲到树后然后影分身的用法吧。

5：

极限队友吹。

6：

你们有什么误解啊233333楼主第一句不就说了吗“我有一个队友，很厉害。”2333333

7：

还是想要具体案例！具体案例！具体案例！其他的！想学！想学！想学！求求楼主qaqqq

lz：

我想一下，稍等。不过你们最好不要随便乱用。

8：

我倒是更在意队友每次的死法哈哈哈哈哈哈

9：

单手结印也不好学啊，队友能学会影分身的单手结印很厉害了……本来单手结印对查克拉量要求就会增多，可能队友就是因为这个原因才只学了影分身吧。

10：

楼上一说这个我就想到楼主的“给他一个大白眼”哈哈哈哈哈超级可爱，明明无敌崇拜自己队友的wwwww

11：

lz的回复也是在隐（直）晦（白）的吹队友，我不知道该说什么……虽然讲得是很有道理……

lz：

有一次是他和我对打，也是土流壁，我就用衣服绑着苦无丢过去，可以吸引他的注意力，然后趁其不备从另一边打他。没想到把他按在墙壁上之后，地上又冲出来一个他，我当然以为被我按到墙上的又是影分身了，就不管那个捅眼前这个了，没想到地上出来的才是影分身，还是雷遁的：）电得我浑身麻麻的，然后被他本体踹了。他这脑子到底怎么长的。

lz：

还有一次是对面也喜欢用水分身，然后我就看他们俩“影分身←水分身←影分身←水分身←队友本体（替身术）←敌方本体”这样的一个站位顺序，如果没有那个替身术，你们怕是可以无限玩下去。有意思吗？打架光明正大一点好不好。心怎么这么脏？？？

lz：

给9楼，原来如此。我对单手结印没什么研究，误会他了。

12：

话说，楼主真的好关注队友啊……知道队友“用单手攀岩的方式锻炼自己”，经常旁观队友打架，认认真真分析队友的战术，队友的话也是随口就来……（我快不认识队友这个词了

13：

天呐楼主的战术也很不得了啊！！哇学到了！！！谢谢楼主！

lz：

多实战就会了。不用谢。

14：

深切认识到了楼主所说的那段需要把握敌方心理才能用的意思了……这么玩一个不小心就会出事吧，万一楼主出现的时候不是把他按墙壁上而是一个大刀，那不是就GG了……影分身和水分身对战也是，没意识到对方是水分身本体上也要GG……天呐天呐我觉得好恐怖，队友神了……

lz：

没这么邪乎，战斗不是只靠智商，还要有点直觉的。打得多了其实脑子不怎么想，就下意识那么做了。

15：

lz你闹哪样啊wwww坚持吹黑共存原则ww吹队友的也是你不吹队友的也是你

16：

不是，他们不是队友关系吗？？？只是普通切磋吧，怎么可能一个大刀砍头颅啊，当然是按墙壁上而已啦，队友就是吃准这一点才本体呆在那里吧。影分身和水分身那一段，我觉得以队友的性格就是会用影分身试招的诶，直接上本体不像他的风格。

17：

我想知道队友的各种死法qaqqqqqqqq楼主楼主qaqqqq求求楼主（上面7楼就是这么骗到回复的我也试试

lz：

……我回复他是因为讨论的是忍术。你们好无聊。

18：

不是我说。吹得太神了吧。楼主是队友脑残粉吧。对一个土遁两个火遁，肯定先打死土遁啊。本体快速解决土遁打破一对三的局面，然后再收拾两个火遁压力也轻一点。不是说队友查克拉量少吗？肯定用这种激进方式啊，不然战线一拖长队友肯定输。对面那三个想不到才是奇怪吧……这种忍者被打爆也是没争议了。这也能吹，服了。

19：

……17楼居然真的骗到了……

lz：

一对三还能冷静分析这些你试试？查克拉量少你还敢出去一对三？呵呵。

lz：

那三个忍者是不怎么样。我也不是来吹我队友的，借他名头讨论一下替身术和影分身而已，我对这两个忍术没什么研究。

20：

楼主手速好快……感觉是好厉害的忍者了……结印一秒几个啊……

21：

我也觉得18楼太装，那种情况挡下三个人攻击已经很厉害了，而且队友不单是这个决定神啊，他借着被打飞拉开距离就很聪明了，然后用土流壁再影分身，总的来说就是战斗局势在他把控中吧，反正我觉得一对三很厉害！和楼主肩并肩成为队友吹^q^！

22：

讲道理楼主（认为自己）是队友黑23333333和楼上肩并肩成为队友吹！

23：

我觉得楼主好温柔！成为楼主吹！

24：

对这两个忍术没什么研究……楼主你其实和队友讨论这两个忍术不是更好吗？他都出神入化了……问我们哪有问他省事……

25：

华点

26：

再来一次！死法！死法！死法！楼主qaqqqqqq楼主大好人qaqqqqq

27：

还没放弃啊23333333

28：

那我也排一个死法吧。…………………………求求楼主qaqqqqq

29：

28楼笑死哈哈哈哈哈纡尊降贵，求得很不情愿了，深得楼主蹭的累真传

lz：

装死没什么好说的啊，我不是一开始就都说了吗。而且死法有什么好讲的，就是那些呗。

30：

一说死法，诸君，“其实还有一点点点点点点的难过的”是不是非常欲盖弥彰。我站队友×楼主：）

31：

笑死什么玩意儿啊，别连“点”的个数都一模一样啊，突然站起来cp还行

32：

口嫌体正直的傲娇受吗，好吃，我赞成

33：

2333什么傲娇，暴娇吧，给几个楼上一堆白眼2333333而且楼主回复很攻气啊

34：

那好，我来站楼主×对面！因为他总是心疼对面！

35：

什么鬼啊靠哈哈哈哈哈哈，不过说实话队友装死的确有点……我是不能接受我队友装死，我容易心慌，万一哪次不小心是真死我没注意呢

36：

楼上你心慌的点……不过提前说好也算是一种战术吧？演一下心慌也可以让对方放松警惕，然后趁其不备两面夹击就地拿下！哇我要和我的队友去商量一下这个战术了

lz：

演得太真了，烦。懒得配合他。

37：

战术这么严谨的队友，每次认认真真装死，莫名可爱www

38：

影分身不是都有自己的意识吗？作为禁术都不让学的……队友还用得这么勤快没问题？话说认认真真装死可能是影分身的个人爱好吧2333我也觉得有点可爱

39：

没人问为什么楼主看队友一打三嘛？我觉得楼主好像一直在看队友打架，但是没有和队友一起打架……对不起可能描述不太清楚……而且，那时候楼主明明在旁观，队友还用这么激进的方式，感觉像是完全没想过楼主会来帮忙啊……楼主和队友…可能……真的……关系不太好…？

40：

讲道理我是不信的。楼主这吹的，这迷弟画风，教科书……不是，亲热天堂都不敢这么写。

41：

和亲热天堂有一毛钱的关系啦2333333

42：

说装死是影分身个人爱好的笑死www禁术是这么可爱的禁术吗wwww不过楼主不是说替身术的时候队友也装死嘛，看来是本体属性了

43：

他们关系可能是不大好吧……我觉得楼主的分析其实挺理性的…队友这些点的确值得夸啊，就算讨厌对方也不得不夸吧，不然算歪曲事实了……

44：

啊呀我是42楼，翻上去看了一下楼主好像没说替身术也装死，丢脸了2333看来不是本体属性了

lz：也装了。

45：

理性！！！！你们知道理性这个词的意思吗？？？？？？先不说楼主吹队友的属性好了，他全程都用“阴险”、“讨厌”这种贬义词表达他对队友的……………………爱。

46：

……楼上你这大喘气。

47：

楼主居然还在2333333也装了！看来是本体属性无疑了，居然除了忍术讨论还回复了这种话，楼主到底怎么回事啊www

48：

作为42楼，我没用qaqqqq求求楼主就获得了楼主的回复，我觉得有点不真实……

lz：……

lz：你们抬头看看标题好吗？我是来讨论忍术的。

49：

队友没点什么大招吗？说实话我感觉这两个忍术真的太基础了……用的人不是特别多啊，查克拉量是少到什么程度了啊？这么少可能这么厉害吗……

lz：

比我少。不信？

50：

什么啊2333楼主这个评判标准，请用正常的好吗？ww

51：

没人了？我感觉楼主不说具体案例，就没人讨论替身术和影分身……没大神吗？出来聊一下啊。

52：

楼主说了也没人讨论啊！顶多质疑一下“这个可能吗？”或者“这个也能吹？”然后被楼主怼，我也想看别的大神聊这个

……

一丢丢灌水和来瞻仰案例的我就不写了（…

……

91：

楼主楼主，还在嘛！我想问问单手攀岩可以锻炼什么啊？这个可以锻炼力量吗？我力量方面也不太行……话说为什么是单手啊……一次左手一次右手？可是会忍不住用两只手吧难道一只手捆住……那也太危险了吧？

lz：

嗯，单手捆在背后。锻炼臂力。没什么用，你还是找适合自己的好。

92：

楼主有什么建议嘛感觉你好厉害……试一下qaqq挽留住楼主！

lz：

你的情况是什么？

93：

我也是臂力不太行！我老师觉得我用忍刀就好，可是我觉得忍刀十二众的那种刀好帅啊！！想舞大刀！老师被我缠得没办法了最后是决定教我了，但是他先测了一下我的臂力……然后还是劝我用忍刀吧……

lz：

……每天倒立绕你们村五十圈吧。撑得住就多几圈。

94：

听起来好奇怪啊……_(:3但是谢谢楼主！我先去试试看！

lz：

不用谢。

95：

楼主我想问你那个忍者通病！wwwww为什么你要代入对面视角啊！不是应该和队友打配合吗？我觉得分析敌方的能力才比较合理啊！求求楼主qaqqqq

lz：

……别加那个了，我又不是因为这个回复的。

lz：

对面那么菜有什么好想的？队友的战术还值得我琢磨几秒。

96：

求求楼主qaqqq再说说队友吧，是不是真的关系不好啊！明明两个人都这么可爱！

97：

我靠哈哈哈哈哈又起来了啊！点进来就看到楼主“对面那么菜”楼主你www讲道理队友一打三的时候你不是还说他自信过头嘛www到底是黑是吹啦ww

98：

那楼主楼主，想问队友性别！！求求楼主qaqqqqqqqq！

lz：

……你们怎么对他这么感兴趣？他很垃圾的。

99：

问性别的什么鬼？交流忍术的好吧和性别有一毛钱的关系？

100：

求死法的都没被说啊qaqqq问性别也没什么吧……前面还有站cp的qaqq……

101：

我也想知道39楼说的！为什么楼主旁观队友一对三啊！而且之后还和队友打了两场的样子，感觉好奇怪哦，我都没看过我队友训练场外的英姿！因为大家都在合作对战没空观察他们俩！

102：

对面也菜队友也垃圾www楼主，想知道队友小时候的事！qaqq他现在这么厉害是怎么练的啊？小时候也这个战术吗？那时候还没经验很容易受伤吧？就是……想知道他是怎么练成这个套路的啊！想借鉴一下，你队友不愿意说的话就算了……

103：

哇楼上新思路！我也想知道！我也好想像队友那样厉害！！！想练这个套路！

104：

排楼上！！楼上和楼上上都是天才！！我也想知道怎么练出来的！楼主说了小时候就很厉害应该从小就在一个队吧！（啊好羡慕，过几天要拆队了

105：

但是楼主也说了队友“小时候不是很厉害吗”说明人家队友一直这么厉害聪明啊。

106：

讲道理队友那个战术没点实战经验不能搞的啊，那明显就是贤值和战斗本能双管齐下的好吗？不可能小时候就会吧，反正我是想知道怎么练的，当然队友不愿意分享就算了

107：

看楼主上面那个样子我感觉会分享！期待！！（敲碗

108（是大家可爱的土哥了，出来带一下节奏）：

天呐心疼那个拆队的前辈！！我过几天也要拆队了呜呜T△T说实话啊，好舍不得队友哦！我队友好聪明的！我觉得比楼主的队友聪明多了！楼主和队友没拆过好幸福啊……

109（还是大家可爱的土哥）：

但楼主也没说和队友没拆过啊？你哪来的没拆过队的想法啊？

p.s.佩服楼上勇气，不怕被怼

110：

哈哈哈哈哈108真的很有勇气！倒是像楼主一样举例论证啊ww要我说现在全楼都是队友吹好嘛，刚才那几楼进来都是“哇靠神了学习学习”、“现在才看到来晚了！”、“学习，多谢楼主，多谢队友”这种画风好不好wwwww

111：

2333333333屏幕那边的楼主眉头一皱，发现居然还有人不是队友吹，认真开始打起了案例

112：

这也是骗队友实战案例的一个方式吗xs有毒吧哈哈哈哈

113：

楼主真的不见了，之前这种都是秒回的，不会是真的去打案例了吧23333333333好怕下一秒跳出一大篇案例来啊，但是又有点期待^q^队友的战术真的绝赞！话说讨论别的忍术也行啊，楼主说说队友除了替身术和影分身以外的那些？也想听听看

114：

还是想知道拆没拆过啊……队友和楼主到底是不是有什么误会啊qaqqqqq好在意关系不和啊……楼主……

115（嗯，是土哥）：

o(·Д·)っ！109说得没错啊！也、也是哦楼主完全没说诶！那、那试一下这个！qaqqqqqq求求楼主！

116（……还是……）：

www楼上wwwww很熟练嘛这个招数！我也想知道！求问！qaqqq求求楼主！qaqqq给楼主跪下！

117：

突然跳起来的几个，你们wwwwww不过lz呢……他打案例也超快的啊。不会真走了吧？

118（土）：

楼上www歪楼了吧这里不是忍术讨论区吗？快拐回来啊你们。楼主每次回复那么快，这次用qaqqq都没用了，看来回复标准已经不是这个了吧……不过也可能已经走了？毕竟都没有讨论忍术的了……大家快讨论一下忍术啊！说不定楼主就回来了！

119：

我也想知道还有替身术和影分身以外的案例吗？想学！那个那个队友是雷属性吧！想知道队友一般用什么招！

120：

我想知道土流壁！楼主！

lz：

雷属性不好说，他拿来收尾的。你有什么绝招？

lz：

就是平常用法啊。土流壁就他那个用法，被打了就趁机拉开距离。对面用苦无你就用苦无挡，对面用忍术你就用土流壁。我没什么研究。

他习惯用土流壁挡火遁，我也是很想不通，明明会水遁却用土流壁，果然一切为了影分身服务，真的毛病。

说起来他土流壁上面还有浮雕的，讲道理实用就好了那个图案到底是为了什么啊？我到现在都没理解，他脑袋里有时候装得都是什么东西？？？

还不如刻个火影岩在土流壁上，还可以吓死对面：）

lz：

土遁·终结之谷：）也行。

121：

啊，我的雷遁是远程的！就是地走那一类的！

lz：

他近身的。地走啊，你会水遁吗？或者你队友？一起用比较好，懂吧？你就远程辅助一下。体术过关可以练练近身的，雷遁还是适合近身战。

122：

刻个火影岩在上面wwww终结之谷www楼主真的一提队友画风就不对2333333所以楼主是木叶的人吗？这好像都是木叶的特色？

123：

楼主你讲得也太轻松了吧！我要崩溃了！我被打飞就是被打飞啊！哪有保持平衡保持姿势还趁机拉开距离的！还要观察对面是丢苦无还是放忍术！

lz（又是一个故意带掉122节奏的土哥）：

你先回学校吧。

124：

所以队友除了雷遁还会水遁还会土遁？？？？？再结合楼主前面吹的，这种人，我不想活了。

lz：

查克拉量少，无解，会得多有什么用？还是每天影分身替身术：）他还不如改用雷遁加强身体活性，学那么多忍术他又放不出来，搞得现在这么垃圾。也就体术还可以看看。

125：

我靠哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主哈哈哈哈哈哈这就是和天才在一起呆久了的后遗症吗哈哈哈哈

126：

我心疼123www回学校ww我现在觉得楼主当初的替对面心疼只是客套话ww

127：

………………我好心痛啊！

lz：

体术重新练一下。不用怕丢脸，自己私下练也可以。

128：

突然冒出！打卡！想知道拆队的事！还想知道有没有误会！ヾ(????)?"

129：

打卡打卡！拆队！拆队！楼主！qaqq还想问性别！队友是妹子吗？所以力气比你小战术比较谨慎？还这么厉害感觉很可爱啊qaqqq求求楼主求求楼主qaqqq

130：

我也想问问…楼主和队友是不是有过什么误会啊…（小声）

……

190：

楼上一群什么鬼？？？这画风，隔壁的？？？

191：

又顶上来了，花时间翻了一遍根本没有忍术，啊，烦。

192：

怎么不出一个只看楼主啊啊啊啊我想学忍术！

193：

隔壁的吧……走了走了。

……

239：

果然是隔壁情感区的……楼主已经彻底不见了……qaqq还想听队友案例……楼主还在嘛……


	3. 【情感】有人看了隔壁的战（爆）术（吹）讨（队）论（友）吗？

推荐大家去看，笑死我了！指路：[大家是怎么看待替身术和影分身的？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65769985#workskin)

不好意思和我本人没关系，我就是想讨论一下楼主和他队友的情感问题！思来想去这只能发在情感交流区啊，如果有合适的区我就删掉吧

——

1：

忍术讨论区？？？不看，那群人每个帖都有毒，满脑子怎么打架，看得我脑瓜子疼，有人能帮我概括一下嘛

2：

脑瓜子疼ww我想了一下怎么概括，发现好像就是爆吹队友

3：

吹队友

4：

……从正面反面侧面以及喷人的方式多角度吹队友吧，不过里面的战术真的挺有意思的，1楼是忍者吗？还是建议看一下。

5：

哈哈哈哈哈看到队友我就知道是哪个帖子了xswl楼主的描述真的超可爱，我到现在还沉浸在他的“给他一个大白眼”和“电得我浑身麻麻的”里面哈哈哈哈

6：

……我是1楼，我还是自己去看吧，你们概括得啥玩意儿……

7：

那个楼主啊，他就是分析了自己的队友多么厉害，影分身和替身术用得神乎其神，用各种具体案例说明了一下，后面就歪楼了，大家重点放在了楼主和队友的关系、楼主的回复标准等等上面……我还觉得挺可惜的，那些具体案例还挺值得学习的…

8：

上面是混忍术讨论区的吧，一眼看穿！居然也混情感交流区www我以为都是情感交流区的去那边窥屏，没想到还有两边都混的

9：

八卦和忍术一样是生命之光啊！是活下去的动力啊！学习忍术不就是为了更好的进行八卦吗！（不是的）

10：

……楼上自己也吐槽了，我就不说了。话说我觉得那个楼主真的很奇特，那边有一楼分析得挺对的，楼主和他队友看起来可能似乎也许的确是关系不大好？

11：

这么光明正大讨论别人的情感问题是不是有点……，我看那个楼主好像不是很想透露个人信息啊……他全程就回了忍术以及……队友相关的话题。有人问他一秒结印几个，他都没回应。问他为什么不直接和队友讨论也没回答……

12：

一说这个ww只要有“qaqqq求求楼主”就会回复实在太可爱了，感觉回复标准就是谈及队友的事情和诚恳的要求回复

13：

我也觉得楼主……这个楼主这个行为不太好……而且……没啥好交流的啊2333那个帖子又没有描述什么情感问题

14：

……大家好我是1楼，你们概括得真对：）冷冷的狗粮在我脸上胡乱的拍，我拿着刀却不知道砍向谁。脑瓜子疼。

15：

1楼哈哈哈哈哈还挺押韵的ww我虽然觉得也不大好……但反正都是我们瞎讨论的也不会影响到那个楼主的正常生活，就……就放纵一下自己吧？（我真的好想讨论他们俩啊感觉双方都好可爱……

16：

楼上说出了我的心声，想讨论又不敢在忍术讨论区说话，他们动不动就用忍术分析糊我一脸

17：

哈哈哈哈哈哈1楼的内心是崩溃的www

18：

10楼这一串的可能也许似乎ww是说隔壁楼的39楼吧，我觉得他可能是我们情感交流区的大神，非常敏锐了！

19：

我觉得他只是把重点从忍术分析放到了队友关系上而已，那个分析模式和他们区的一模一样。

lz（加粗下划线是原文大家可以直接跳过）：

我来仔细点评一下那个楼主说的话！

“是这样的，我有一个队友，很厉害。体术方面可以和某个专门练体术的打成平手，忍术方面，据传是掌握千种以上的忍术（当然我只看他用过几个），一般的幻术他也能立刻解掉。力量方面稍稍有点欠缺吧，但是速度可以补足。而且他自己也意识到自己力量方面不够出色，经常用单手攀岩的方式锻炼自己。”

好的，大家可以看到这个楼主第一句就离题万里并且点明主旨，他是来吹队友的。

这个楼主很严谨，他还从体术忍术幻术力量速度几个方面，来巩固自己的论点。（话说单手攀岩到底是什么操作啊，能单手攀岩的人力量还稍稍欠缺？？？我可能是个手无缚鸡之力的人吧）

“唯一的缺点是他的查克拉量少，所以战斗方式就很……精打细算。虽然他（据说）掌握了千种以上的忍术，但是他平时用的其实就那几个，最最最常用的是替身术和影分身。他的脑袋很聪明，所以即使是这种基础忍术也能坑到很多人了，反正对这几个忍术的了解很深，用得非常灵活，我是没有见过比他用得更巧妙的人了。”

楼主终于提到“影分身和替身术”了，他终于隐约开始有向自己的题目靠拢的意思了！虽然这段开头说了队友的一个缺点，但是楼主又立刻补上一个“脑袋很聪明”的优点来维护队友的大神形象，不如说“查克拉量少”也成了侧面烘托队友很厉害的要素。楼主真的很强。

“我这么说你们可能觉得只是我在吹他，不是这样的，我其实挺讨厌他的。战斗这方面我只是实事求是。举几个他惯用战术和战斗习惯吧。”

楼主首黑出现了！但大家不以为意。这么吹队友的楼主居然自己没觉得自己在吹队友！他用一句“我们可能觉得”、“我其实挺讨厌他的”来强调论证他一二两段的真实性和客观性，潜台词里包含着各种“看起来可能很夸张但那都是真的，我讨厌他怎么可能往好的夸他”。心机。太心机了。

后面是楼主那三个例子，我就不复制了，事关忍术分析想看的自己点过去看吧。总的来说就是字里行间都透露着队友好厉害。哦还有他观察队友真的是非常非常仔细，这一点，我反正不怎么知道我队友的打架习惯……训练的时候我们仨可能配合很默契，但要我总结一下具体事例我是说不清楚的……

而且那个正常忍者通病，我是没这个病的，我看的时候脑袋放空只来得及记个招，分析等着我的队友给我讲解。可能我不适合当忍者吧。你们有吗？

好了，话题回来……反正到这里楼主可能想起了他“讨厌队友”的人设，开始使用“看他被三个人暴揍，心里挺爽的”、“阴险”、“他可能脑子有病”这种明显带着主观情绪的句子。并且描述了一下他理想中的战术方式，非常简单粗暴直接有效，更加表达了他对于队友战术的不屑一顾，在人设不崩的情况下隐晦的又表达了自己前两段的真实可靠性。（不如说他这个“讨厌队友”的人设反而更显得他吹）

“我对分身术和替身术没什么偏见，我只是对他有偏见。虽然他这么做其实也没什么，套用他的话说，“忍者不能按常理来思考”，“忍术的本质就是欺骗”，但就是好阴险啊，导致我更讨厌他了。”

第一句就很直白啊！虽然有“分身术和替身术”几个关键词（讲道理你题目不是写的影分身吗？一想到队友连忍术都写错了），但一整句都没觉得和这两个忍术有关系，楼主也是很厉害。并且队友的话张口就来，“讨厌队友”、“讨厌队友”（拱手认输）。

“所以每次打架我都能看到他的各种死法：）”

如果说前面还和忍术有点关系，这一段……我真的不知道为什么楼主要说。虽然装死是影分身和替身术造成的后果……虽然楼主最后又提到了“影分身还是替身术”……可是忍术讨论为什么要说队友装死的问题？为什么楼主“虽然看他这么死掉挺爽的，但又有点不爽。”？我甚至怀疑楼主铺垫了那么多就是为了说装死的问题，不、不对，应该说队友装死引起了他的困扰，是导致他跑来忍术讨论区讨论替身术和影分身的诱因。

“不说了，总之是来问问大家对这两个忍术的看法。”

这一句更加验证了我的猜想，楼主想吐槽的已经说了，所以他就迅速简单的收尾了。

我来总结一下，楼主全程真的没有矛盾、逻辑自洽、人设不崩，看来是真的认为自己“讨厌队友”，但是大家都看出来了，他真的很喜欢自己的队友。大家请开始讨论吧！

20：

我靠哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这个楼主也是神经病哈哈哈哈哈哈

21：

……………

22：

还有啥可说的啊，楼主你分析得够彻底了……………………

23：

我还以为楼主一击脱离了没想到在酝酿大招哈哈哈哈哈哈

24：

有些地方过度解读了吧，人说话不会想这么多的……不过对隔壁楼主的心态分析很准确了，他就是想吐槽队友装死这一点我也赞同。

25：

正常忍者通病哈哈哈，我是有一点吧，但是……怎么说啊，我又不和队友打架，我怎么也是代入队友视角怎么打敌方啊，或者思考这个时候我应该怎么配合队友，不知道为什么隔壁楼主是代入怎么和队友打架2333333

26：

楼上这么一说的确……所以隔壁楼主是真的和队友关系不好咯？

27：

我吃，这个楼主和队友的cp我吃还不行吗……（流着泪吃下狗粮

28：

经过楼主这么一分析，说明隔壁楼主他的力量比队友强吧……所以觉得队友力量方面稍稍欠缺，然后评论也看得到，隔壁楼主能这么清楚地分析战况和队友心理，其实也是实战经验很丰富战斗能力很强的人，不行这么一想好苏喔………想和隔壁楼主谈恋爱（可他有队友了

29：

队友又不是老婆哈哈哈哈楼上你真的

30：

28楼这么一说，楼主，再分析一下隔壁楼主的评论吧，想看想看，求求楼主qaqqqqqq

31：

梗玩得很6嘛什么鬼哦wwwwwwww求求楼主qaqq可还行

lz：

关系不好啊，关系肯定不好，隔壁楼主真心实意觉得自己讨厌队友啊。所以我才跑来讨论他们的情感问题啊！明明这么喜欢对方却毫无自觉，我觉得这不ok。

顺便给前面12和13楼，对不起啊没考虑那么多，我就是觉得他们俩关系不好挺难受的……很想……点通一下隔壁楼主。

32：

心灵导师楼主。

33：

可是没有队友情报啊，或许他们俩相处模式就是这样呢？管太多了吧……再说了情感交流区本来就是解决个人问题的，自己不主动开口说明还不想解决，也没必要凑上去吧。感觉隔壁楼主现在就想保持这个讨厌队友的心态……

34：

接上，而且他那个逻辑自洽的能力……我觉得这里没有一个人可以说服他。

35：

楼上好清醒啊是区里大神吧233333随便聊聊嘛反正都很无聊……难得这里出现这么有趣的帖子

lz：

队友的情报也有一点啊！隔壁39楼不是看穿了嘛，队友一对三自己硬来，完全没指望楼主帮忙……我觉得他们关系很僵啊，明明是队友。对不起对不起是有一点多管闲事，但是我忍不住……

36：

wwww别这么严肃随便聊嘛，总比把这帖开在水区好，原帖怕不是分分钟被爆破，全是观光团……总之来讨论一下他们的情感问题啊！被楼主说得我也开始好奇起来了！

37：

队友的情报真的太少了……明明楼主通篇都在说队友怎么样……

38：

为什么情感交流区也要根据线索进行分析。我没体验过这架势，脑瓜子疼

39：

1楼你还在啊233333我先去隔壁楼找线索了搞得我也想帮他们23333

40：

我来总结吧，首先隔壁楼主和队友从小就认识，这点没争议，隔壁楼主自己也写到了。

第二有点擅自分析了，我认为队友的性格其实挺保守谨慎的，而且很擅长欺骗…他的战斗风格可以看出来，虽然一打三那里看起来是有点激进，不过按照楼主说法，我觉得队友也是分析敌方心态之后才定这样的战术，其实还算是蛮稳妥的。但是这个也不能肯定，也有平时大大咧咧战斗风格却很谨慎的人，毕竟事关生命。但是，隔壁楼主的心态，队友肯定能看出来吧……他看得出来隔壁楼主讨厌他，所以一对三也就没指望楼主帮忙……

这么一来，假如他们从小关系不好，那么楼主完全无需感到…一点×6心疼，所以我推断他们小时候关系还可以（或者很好），后面发生了什么才变成这样……

但是隔壁楼主没提到发生了什么啊，我们又不能去问，爱莫能助。

41：

看得我一愣一愣的，仰望大神

lz：

说得也是……我觉得楼主性格也挺好的，有一楼说明了单手结印，楼主就回复说“误会他了”，后面人家道谢他也都有回复不用谢，用楼主qaqq也基本上能得到他的回复……这种性格到底是因为什么和队友才会有误会啊……难道是队友那方面的问题吗？

42：

我看楼主说楼主一时间有点恍惚，还以为楼主把自己夸了一顿……

43：

楼上www而且看楼主用了qaqq好神奇啊感觉画风好奇怪wwwww

44：

也不能说队友问题吧，误会这种事肯定是双方的错。我估计……我就说说我的猜测吧……假如队友的性格我猜的没错…

假如误会的起因是隔壁楼主，那么以队友的性格，肯定会先小心求证怎么回事，是不是隔壁楼主的错，事情的真相是什么，那误会也就不是误会了……

假如误会的起因是队友，隔壁楼主那个性格……大家也看到了，肯定会跳起来质问队友怎么回事，但是队友很可能因为保守谨慎没说真话，就导致……现在这样了。

当然也有可能是队友在调查隔壁楼主做了什么的时候走入误区，所以主动疏远了隔壁楼主，隔壁楼主不明所以，然后两人分手。

……没具体情况分析不出来啊……

45：

这就是把外面的情感问题总结了一遍啊。我随便说说，他们俩现在还是队友，说明误会是私底下的事，他们老师（看战力那么厉害可能已经出师了吧）和身边的同期肯定不知道这个误会，所以每天还得冷着个脸一起组队，不然早分道扬镳了。私底下又不方便和别人说的误会，大声告诉我是什么！不说了，想得我脑瓜子疼

lz：

1楼这个角度切入很厉害了……

46：

表白失败！！！！！！

47：

楼上233333我也压一票这个

48：

那么问题来了，谁向谁表白，谁又拒绝谁

49：

不是，那个，等一下，看描述和语气他们不都是男的吗？？？？？？？这个猜测？？？？？？？

50：

……………也是哦，陷入僵局.jpg

51：

队友是妹子不也很可爱吗！妹子的性格保守谨慎一点也没什么吧！配上会认认真真装死属性无敌可爱了！而且啊！还这么厉害！因为是香香软软的女孩子所以力量上比隔壁楼主弱一点，不是很对嘛！非常合理！

52：

恕我直言，有点扯

53：

可是隔壁楼主对待楼里的女孩子（可能是吧）的回复都很和善温柔啊！很有大男孩的气息，就是想装酷又…忍不住温柔以待的气息^q^如果队友是女孩子我觉得隔壁楼主不会是现在这个态度……

54：

楼上说什么啊靠哈哈哈哈哈哈哈异次元的隔壁楼主吗吓得我去看原帖了

55：

诸君，可能队友长得丑吧，漂亮的女孩子和不好看的女孩子并不是一个种族

56：

扎心了，我们区有多少帖是因为颜值没成的

57：

我觉得53楼是刚才想嫁给隔壁楼主的那个……

58：

53楼滤镜八百米厚惹。隔壁楼主是女孩子的可能性呢？

59：

………………

60：

沉迷忍术的女孩子吗？虽然语气很糙汉……………向队友表白但被拒绝，因爱生恨求而不得暗示自己讨厌队友，但内心其实又无法真正放下，所以吹得情真意切……我被说服了。

61：

别啊哈哈哈哈哈哈隔壁楼主语气一看就是男的好不好你们都在想什么啊ww用求求楼主qaqq去隔壁问原因好了，干脆一点，反正大家都是好心啊

62：

报告大家，队友说：“忍者不能按常理来思考”

63：

我也推直接去问…在这里猜也没完没了的啊，用求求楼主qaqq应该能成功吧

64：

虽、虽虽虽然很对不起但…不如楼主做个代表……求求楼主qaqqqqqq

65：

楼上ww求求楼主qaqqqq

66：

你们……现在那个帖已经爆红了…………感觉好多情感交流区的混进去了……楼主删帖吧…

lz：

嗯，非常不好意思了qaqqqq只是想随便讨论一下，就是考虑到水区人实在太多才发在这个区…我去给那个楼主道歉，也希望这里的大家不要再到那边去啦。那边是忍！术！讨！论！区！感恩！我去申请删帖了。

67：

楼主也没维持住画风用qaqqq了2333333

——该帖已删除——


	4. 【私聊】偷偷曝光： 楼主与隔壁楼主的私聊对话

想要成为大家的心灵导师（14:22）：

楼主你好啊！那个……我是来道歉的，对不起qaqqq我看了你那个“[大家是怎么看待替身术和影分身的？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65769985#workskin)”的帖，然后觉得你和队友关系不和，所以就私自去情感交流区宣传了一下你的帖，和大家聊了一下怎么帮助你们改善关系……因为不清楚你们的性格以及不和原因，所以胡乱猜测了一通，导致有些看了我的帖或者就是我的帖里的人，跑到你那边去打扰你了……真的很对不起！

想要成为大家的心灵导师（14:27）：

对不起！真的很对不起！但是请原谅她们好不好，女孩子是比较向往爱情啦所以乱猜测了！qaqq我们也很希望你和队友和好……

想要成为大家的心灵导师（14:28）：

大家都感觉楼主是个很温柔的人！希望楼主可以幸福！

别吵，讨论忍术（17:45）：

……

想要成为大家的心灵导师（17:49）：

楼主？楼主？qaqqq对不起……

别吵，讨论忍术（17:55）：

没事。

别吵，讨论忍术（17:55）：

你的帖子呢？

想要成为大家的心灵导师（18:01）：

为了不让更多人去骚扰你已经删掉了……不过可以申请恢复…楼主你是…想看吗…？

别吵，讨论忍术（18:01）：

不用道歉。

别吵，讨论忍术（18:02）：

嗯，恢复吧。你们想聊就聊，没事。

别吵，讨论忍术（18:03）：

我和队友普通关系，没有不和。

想要成为大家的心灵导师（18:03）：

真的吗！楼主你真是太温柔了吧！好的我现在就去申请恢复，晚点把链接发给你！

别吵，讨论忍术（18:03）：

嗯。

想要成为大家的心灵导师（18:05）：

楼主你打字真的太快了……好的我们……尽量不瞎猜了……

想要成为大家的心灵导师（18:31）：

楼主，帖子恢复了！那个……[有人看了隔壁的战（爆）术（吹）讨（队）论（友）吗？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770015#workskin)

想要成为大家的心灵导师（18:32）：

大家可能……说了……奇怪的话……对不起楼主qaqq

别吵，讨论忍术（18:41）：

……

别吵，讨论忍术（18:41）：

小姑娘真会猜。

别吵，讨论忍术（18:41）：

没事，你们聊。

想要成为大家的心灵导师（18:42）：

楼主……谢谢楼主！万分感恩！qaqq那……那想问一下……楼里的那些猜测……

别吵，讨论忍术（18:42）：

呵呵。

想要成为大家的心灵导师（18:43）：

……楼、楼主……对、对不起，我得寸进尺了……

别吵，讨论忍术（18:44）：

我和他就是普通队友，是有点误会，已经解开了。

别吵，讨论忍术（18:44）：

队友性格猜得还可以。

别吵，讨论忍术（18:44）：

我们俩都是男的。

别吵，讨论忍术（18:44）：

回去玩儿吧。

想要成为大家的心灵导师（18:46）：

………………

想要成为大家的心灵导师（18:46）：

楼主大好人qaqq！！！楼主我是你的脑残粉！！！楼主为什么这么温柔！！！楼主我一定会让你过得幸福！！！

想要成为大家的心灵导师（18:50）：

楼主不在了嘛……qaqqq

想要成为大家的心灵导师（18:55）：

楼主……楼主，那个，我能公开这段私聊吗…？

想要成为大家的心灵导师（18:56）：

或者请伟大的楼主示意一下……楼主您也看到了，最后几楼，那个，以后…我们有什么特别特别想知道的问题……您又方便说出来的…可以请您过来解答吗……？

别吵，讨论忍术（18:56）：

嗯。

想要成为大家的心灵导师（18:57）：

对不起楼主qaqq是不是又太得寸进尺了……

想要成为大家的心灵导师（18:58）：

…………………………好的谢谢楼主！楼主世界第一qaqq！！


	5. 【情感】后续：有人看了隔壁的战（爆）术（吹）讨（队）论（友）吗？

——该帖已恢复——

lz：

大家好，我和楼主私聊了，目前取得了帖子可以继续交流和问他一些问题权限，总之楼主的人设又丰富一点，我先给大家分析一下。

[偷偷曝光： 楼主与隔壁楼主的私聊对话](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770072#workskin)

前面没什么好说的，就是我的道歉了。从楼主开始理我，我第一个冲击感就是楼主打字真神了，怎么这么快，你们可能没有直观感受……他说了“没事”之后，“你的帖子呢？”就立刻冒出来，几乎没有停顿，所以事后我回看聊天记录的时候，大家注意，楼主在六分钟以后才回复我“不用道歉”！这很奇怪啊！四个字他怎么可能要打六分钟呢？一个可能是他迟疑了，可是不用道歉这种话有什么好迟疑的？当然也可能是他有事要忙，毕竟我当时也去倒了杯水（因为很紧张，楼主看起来很高冷和他的帖子吐槽完全不是一个画风）。好的，这点暂且按下不表。

恢复帖子以后，隔壁楼主就花几分钟看完了，我其实非常忐忑，你们也知道，罪魁祸首就是我，而且我在里面疯狂分析了一波楼主的人设，那么长一段他肯定看到了，我还引用原文，还说他心机。然后他的回复……把我苏到了。

“小姑娘真会猜。”是什么啊qaqqqq

“没事，你们聊。”是什么啊！qaqqqq

我脑中都出现一个在沙发里坐着，然后微微带笑撑着下巴回复我的成熟男人了好吗qaqqqq我、我感受到了宠爱！（当然我知道这是不可能的，他这么快的打字速度，要还是一只手打字，那我还是别当忍者了吧）

所以我大着胆子问了一下楼里的猜测，我觉得他似乎不是一个会和小姑娘计较的人（有点理解上面那个想嫁的姑娘了），楼主的“呵呵”就把我又吓住了……毕竟我们也算是探讨他的隐私问题了，把他当话题消遣，还得寸进尺……结果，你们也看到了。

他不仅回答了几个还说“回去玩儿吧。”

…………………………qaqqqq

当即我就入教了。隔壁楼主世界第一。我要成为隔壁楼主的人生导师。

心情难以抑制的我，立刻给了一波表白，但楼主并没有搭理我。冷静了一下，我就试图争取公开私聊和问题的权限了。毕竟楼主之前没回我，我以为他去忙了，但是。

敲黑板，重点来了。

但是在我低头认真打字道歉是不是太得寸进尺的时候，楼主秒回了一个“嗯”。给我一种他一直在看着屏幕的错觉。虽然……虽然他可能只是中途又是去忙了，但是。

请大家。

结合上面暂时按下不表的那一段，我要说，我推测，他只是对我的真挚表白感到害羞而已。

对真挚表白，感到，害羞。

一个成熟可靠宠溺女孩子的、帅气的男人，因为，这种，简单的话，感到，害羞。

感！到！害！羞！

大家好，我入教了，谢谢大家。请大家和我一起入教。戴上滤镜，从我做起。（我现在想把这段私聊裱起来挂家里）

68：

xswl楼主你，私聊和楼里完全是两副嘴脸好吗？？？哦不，现在已经和私聊里有些重叠了的，qaqqq部分使用非常传神，可以，学忍术这么快就好了

69：

23333这怕是一千六百米的滤镜吧，隔壁楼主全程这么高冷你都能嗑出宠溺……为什么形象都已经脑补好了哦ww

70：

隔壁楼主的私聊ID哈哈哈哈“别吵，讨论忍术”哈哈哈哈，以前不可能叫这个吧我觉得是最近才改的，看来真的气到了www完蛋我也觉得他好可爱喔

71：

隔壁楼主也是两副嘴脸啊！他吐槽队友的时候翻大白眼，面对楼主的这个，到底什么鬼态度啊wwww老父亲吗www

72：

不要啊，我想要大男孩，青春大男孩！面对女孩子会下意识温柔以待的大男孩，并不想要成熟男人……一心装酷沉迷忍术，从来没有谈过恋爱但心中隐隐期待的那种……

73：

哇这楼居然活了！幸好我又刷了一下，笑死讲真楼主你也是可以，在隔壁楼主面前说要让人家幸福，要当人家心灵导师，回头就来楼里解读人设www不是说有问题会让隔壁楼主来回答吗？不怕他看到啊wwwww也是顽强地学习隔壁楼主人设不崩了

74：

所以刚才队友性格的分析……这算是官方盖章推理对了？厉害厉害，不知道该夸那位分析大神，还是该夸隔壁楼主能与队友的影分身与替身术媲美的吹队友技术。

75：

楼上23333吹队友技术的定语有毒吧哈哈哈但却无法反驳

lz：

我……他……这么喜欢忍术讨论，而且只花了几分钟就看完了，应该只是随便扫了一眼吧……下次来应该只是看看问题回答完就走吧…他在我心里可是成熟男人人设！

76：

楼主你和72楼打一架吧先。

77：

你什么误解啊。我们全是在水，分析就几层楼，而且隔壁楼主不是也被你们推理出了其实很厉害吗？虽然他在吹队友，但是能这么清晰有条理地吹出队友的好，我觉得并没有和队友差多少啊。阅读速度和记忆能力应该都很强吧，感觉他私聊里面的几个回答也很忍术讨论区。

78：

忍术讨论区是形容词吗ww74楼是你吧ww你该回去学一下了wwww不过我也觉得隔壁楼主也是超厉害的人设！楼主楼主分析一下他的评论吧！

lz：

好的，看在你们这么夸隔壁楼主的份上。稍等。（我是不是很有隔壁楼主的范儿）

79：

什么东西啦哈哈哈楼主ww还记得隔壁楼主可能会来看吗？而且不是要让他们和好嘛……感觉话题有点偏ww

80：

楼主你学错了，想学隔壁楼主，先学会吹他队友：）像我就只能学个表情了。

81：

隔壁楼主不是亲自盖章了嘛没有不和，有误会但是解开了，这帖可以结束了啊，你们是想向水区学习浪费人生？

lz：

**“讲点实际案例也没用啊，这个不是单纯的影分身和替身术的用法，你还要分析对方的心理，没点实战经验不能乱用的。你用了影分身但是对方发现你用了影分身不放大招，那怎么办？你打算本体欺骗对手，但是对方直接打翻你怎么办？交手几分钟就分析出对方的心理，很难的。”**

隔壁楼主本职队友吹了，直接一句“讲点实际案例也没用啊”拒绝了大家，然后又隐（直）晦（白）地分析了一下队友影分身和替身术的实际高明之处。其实这里就可以看出来，他不仅是队友吹，还是一个人类黑。

这么说吧，在他眼里忍术讨论区可能只有两类人：他队友，（完全不如他队友的）其他人。

因为他队友不混忍术讨论区，所以忍术讨论区只有一类人，就是（完全不如他队友的）其他人。总结一下，隔壁楼主打着“大家是怎么看待”这样和善的标题来到了忍术讨论区，却抱着这样一个心理：恕我直言，在座的人，都是垃圾。（虽然后面回复他把队友也说成是垃圾，但我觉得这两种垃圾是不一样的）

可以，隔壁楼主很强。吹得方式都这么隐晦巧妙。

（但我戴着滤镜，我觉得他这个高傲看不起人的样子也好帅）

**“你们就学一下躲到树后然后影分身的用法吧。”**

和上面一段异曲同工了，反正就是看不起人了。（但是事实当然没有那么简单，我们来看下一段，再稍等。）

82：

有了爱之后手速惊人的楼主www忍术讨论区只有一类人可还行啊哈哈哈讲道理那他干嘛去忍术讨论区啊

83：

楼主滤镜已经没救了。这样都能觉得帅……本来是觉得他挺厉害的，这样看不起人是不是有点…，虽然我不混那区，但是应该也有大神吧。他不怕被打脸的吗……

84：

他去忍术讨论区不是为了吹队友吗……有什么争议？队友≈自己>>其他人。

lz：

贴一下那边7楼和楼主回复，不然你们感受不到他的温柔。

**7楼：“还是想要具体案例！具体案例！具体案例！其他的！想学！想学！想学！求求楼主qaqqq”**

**隔壁楼主：“我想一下，稍等。不过你们最好不要随便乱用。”**

这还需要什么分析？需要吗？大家好，入教吗？我不想吹他队友，我想吹他。

好的，我要吹。7楼撒个娇而已！（这么沉迷忍术的人怎么可能会撒娇呢……呵，不过是想引起隔壁楼主的注意，我早已看穿，冷笑）隔壁楼主居然认认真真回复了！看这迷人的语气，表面来看，大家可能觉得他是觉得大家太垃圾了用了会出事……算了也没有什么表面了，他就是在关心其他垃圾。

后面两段是他讲实际案例了，想看的自己去原帖看吧。

85：

楼主你什么鬼啊直接把别人看成情敌了吗www你现在和隔壁楼主什么区别，眼里只有隔壁楼主和其他人两类人ww

lz：

谢谢。

86：

我受不了了wwwww我要求换人分析www彻底成吹了，学一下讨厌队友的人设啊

lz：

不过我要说，他……真的一谈到实际案例，变得好……可爱啊。

 **“电得我麻麻的：）然后被他本体踹了”** ， **“心怎么这么脏？？？”** ， **“还可以吓死对面：）”** 。（哦还隐晦地吹了一句队友“他这脑子到底怎么长的。”）

好可爱好可爱^q^！

好的，大家再看看这个。

 **“我想一下，稍等。不过你们最好不要随便乱用。”** ， **“你们就学一下躲到树后然后影分身的用法吧。”** 。

………………我突然觉得我入教了没用啊。在他眼里我还是垃圾。也是，和垃圾似乎是没什么好计较的。我在路上被垃圾挡到路了也并不会生气。他看到我帖子里在讨论他当然也不会生气。所以他不是宠溺只是不在乎垃圾。

………………？？？

87：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈感受到了楼主的懵逼哈哈哈哈哈吹了半天突然发现自己被定性成是垃圾wwwww

88：

讲道理，到底是谈到实际案例变得这么活泼，还是讲到他队友变得这么活泼啊，大家，抓重点！

88：

xswl楼主你什么鬼www吹他就要接受被定位成垃圾啊！

lz：

………………算了后面也没什么好分析的了，大家还是来解决他们俩的问题吧！总之又扒出了他睥睨众生的属性！当然内在是温柔的！这样的性格到底为什么要这么黑他队友啊？

89：

我靠哈哈哈哈神转移了ww他队友实在没什么情报啊……只知道战术方面和性格比较谨慎…而且根本不知道误会是什么啊！

90：

求求隔壁楼主啊。

91：

不是啊，他只是装酷而已啊……我还是觉得他好温柔啊…

92：

楼主学学楼上，学一下。

93：

换个思路好不咯，为什么在他眼里世界分为队友和垃圾啊，队友到底有哪里好值得他区别待遇？

94：

角度清奇，附议。然后我又思考了一下，隔壁楼主不是全帖都在解答你的这个问题吗？因为队友天才他才觉得我们垃圾啊！

95：

讲得也是很有道理……还是别水了，反正隔壁楼主都说以前有点误会，现在已经解开了，那他讲得案例可以说都是以前的嘛，以前关系不好所以看队友打架，这不就行了……现在可能已经和好了吧，只是一起合作的战斗他没说而已。

96：

居然恢复了啊……我一直在跟隔壁，但是隔壁楼主……只有聊到队友的时候他才会不小心透露什么信息，其他楼的回复都很精简了…

唯一的突破点只有木叶了，大家抬头看看规定。而且楼主没赞同也没否认是不是木叶的……并不适合聊。

97：

要把隔壁楼主叫来聊聊一起合作战斗吗233333我想想觉得好有意思啊，隔壁楼主不是吹得时候说他也分不清到底是影分身还是本体，那怎么打配合啊

98：

那这里就变成忍术讨论区了……先沉吧先沉吧，本来感情区的混过去问东问西楼主就没怎么说话…看看隔壁楼主以后还会聊什么吧，万一说了再扒啊ww

lz：

好吧，沉了吧。但是我还是要吹一句，他怎么这么聪明！这么多人追着问队友都没有暴露什么！

99：

23333因为他用了沉默战术啊，能暴露什么哦

100：

挖一铲不好意思。我又仔细看了一下回复，隔壁楼主好像对队友的战术非常不满意？全程一直在对队友的战术指手画脚的……这是不是误会原因？战术不和所以……

101：

太敏感了吧…而且战术这个……不想讨论：）

102：

可是他对队友的吐槽完全是小学生态度……和对着其他人完全不一样啊……所以就是现在关系其实已经很好了？

103：

沉吧沉吧。99楼太敏感了。还是等一个隔壁楼主的不小心比较靠谱。


	6. 【忍术】理性分析雷遁的优势与缺陷

是这样的，上次和别人讨论到了雷遁，我就直接说雷遁和体术搭配更好。因为我一直觉得雷遁适合近身战是没有争议的。战斗时候可以提速，聚集在手上单点爆破，麻痹对手也很好用，而且好像还有全身雷遁加强身体硬度的用法，虽然没见我队友用过最后一个。

但是最近和队友出任务，敌方也是雷遁的，我发现好像雷遁还是中远距离的忍术更好用？地走就不用我说了吧？远程+大范围，配合水遁效果更佳，只要沾着一点水就能把你打爆，我想想都觉得稳得不行。然后还有雷系的封印术，虽然叫封印术，讲道理我觉得杀伤力也还可以啊，而且范围挺大的。

说一下这次战斗和雷遁有关的部分吧。

两个人过了几招，然后对面就用了水遁，又用了和地走类似的一招（我就叫它地走了，没听清对面喊得什么名字），所以就导致对面周边噼里啪啦都是电，没办法近身，你们自己想象一下就行了。然后我队友就用了雾隐术，这回不是影分身了，他真的很烦。用了水分身，水分身的水还是借人家水遁的，自己在雾隐术范围外呆着：）心真的是太脏了。

他在外面也不干嘛，就丢苦无，绑了线的那种。地上全是水和电嘛，搭落脚点，踩上面可以防止沾水被电。

因为雾隐术我也看得不是很清楚，白茫茫一片里面不时一片电光闪烁吧。等雾散掉的时候，他和水分身已经在对面身边搭了好几个落脚点了。他的水分身这时候就被抓住了，对面用雷遁一捅，水分身哗啦啦就泼了他一身水，后续很容易想到了，对面把自己电到了。可怜，心疼对面。

然后他就抓住这个时机踩着线冲过去了，准备收尾。讲道理我是不太懂的，他也有一个中远程的雷遁忍术的，用那个不是更好吗？也安全一点，就非要冲过去打，可能真的脑子有病吧。看不下去。反正最后我去救他了，还以为那种菜鸡他随便打打，果然是个垃圾。

总之大家也看出来了，近身战对这种范围型雷遁还挺没辙的，不然以他的水平也不用拖这么久。好像有点误导你们，导致我重新思考了一下雷遁的战术应用。讨论一下。

p.s.我队友最近研究了一招，先用一个影分身，然后两个人分别在手上聚集查克拉链接起来，看起来就是一左一右拉着一条雷属性的链子，从中间切断对手。厉害是厉害，但为什么又是影分身？？？翻白眼。而且讲道理你要是没切到怎么办，和对面玩跳绳吗？？？反正我是看不上。不过在大型物体切割的运用上还行吧，可能是他临时想的，也太粗糙了。

还有一个问题，之前我对队友做了比较过分的事，他觉得挺受伤的，就走了一个多星期。最近我们聊起这件事，怎么说呢。你们可能无法理解我的感受，我以为他是去思考人生了，没想到他是去教敌对的学生怎么用雷遁了：）

他还跟我解释，难过是真的难过，但是学生还是要教的呀。讲道理人家也没把你当老师啊，热脸贴……算了，不说了。

反正作为惩罚我对他用了雷遁，他居然一点反应都没有，事后还很无辜地跟我说“可能因为我是雷属性的，所以对电击的耐抗性也比较高吧”。说完在手指上噼啪放个电烟花给我看。他可能真的有毛病，每天就研究这个东西？

不过他这个电烟花也给我一点灵感，他查克拉量少，在近身战和对方格斗的间隙放电麻痹对方身体局部怎么样？你们也知道体术对战的时候，但凡有一点破绽就输了。问一下这个战术的可行性。

还有他说的到底是真的假的？我是主火属性的不是很懂这个，雷属性的来聊一下。这么说对战的时候对雷属性的敌人用雷遁忍术岂不是很亏？对面抗性高啊。我个人能力原因不怎么需要躲忍术，反正没硬吃过火遁，不懂属性抗性这回事。

非忍术讨论不回。别问。

——

1：

啊啊啊啊楼主楼主是楼主和他队友！！前排坐下学习，记笔记！先记再看！

2：

2333楼上你不看你记些什么啊www怎么吹队友吗？不过楼主果然是熟悉的风味……这次队友的战术还是好厉害啊……

3：

雾隐术？没见过这个哎就听过，那个不是会看不见敌方吗？那要怎么打啊，队友在外边还怎么判断对手的位置啊

4：

靠雷遁吧，楼主不是说了吗电光闪烁的，雾里面噼里啪啦的还挺容易分辨位置的吧。而且对面这个战术，感觉是个站桩流，应该不怎么动的。用苦无搭落脚点这个方案可行，学到了，谢谢楼主分享。

lz：

不用谢。

5：

地走和水遁原来这么厉害的吗？？？我是上次那个问楼主雷遁怎么用的！前一阵和队友尝试了一下都失败了……我都已经要放弃了……总麻烦队友感觉不好意思……

lz：

你队友先练练水遁再说，重要的是让敌方碰到水，你们俩别碰啊。

6：

这算什么战术啊！！！用苦无和线搭落脚点？？？什么线？？？是我想的水之国的那个忍线吗？？？？？？

lz：

嗯。

7：

看完了！受益匪浅！谢谢楼主和队友！

但我还是要说！我觉得上次楼主的重点是装死，这次楼主的重点是队友抗电！为什么楼主总是把重点放在最后？是觉得这样我们就看不出来了吗？

8：

楼上哈哈哈哈哈所以这次还进步了，吐槽完队友抗电之后还讨论了一下属性问题是嘛www

9：

水之国的线不是……原来能、能站人的吗？？？虽然韧性是很好？？？我就见过绑人的啊？？？那什么，苦无也没多高，踩着真的会不碰到水吗？？？就是，一踩上去，线就一低然后就触地了啊？？？

lz：

速度快啊。借一下力就行了，谁让你站上面了。不然搭几个落脚点干嘛？戳支苦无就完事了。

10：

……可能队友轻吧。

11：

wwwww我想吐槽楼主说没听清对面喊得什么名字，笑死原来不止我这样，我经常光顾着盯对面结了什么印没听人家喊得什么wwww

12：

队友！！是！神！仙！吧！！水遁水分身！啊用水分身让对面自己电自己那段，看得我心驰神往，什么时候我才能这么聪明……

13：

想变得这么聪明，就先学好影分身。

14：

和影分身有一毛钱的关系www不过队友那个真的厉害，如果用影分身就没办法让对面有破绽，所以从水分身开始就已经制定好计划了啊。而且刚好对面用了水遁，简直就是对面用了水遁他就抓住机会了……真的是从一开始就制定好战略了，战斗经验真的丰富了……跪着解读

15：

而且队友先用雾隐术啊！如果不是雾隐术，对面说不定就会知道他打得什么主意……真的好聪明了…说起来队友为什么在雾隐术里面也可以撑那么久啊，等雾隐术解除了他水分身才出事，掐得这么好的吗？还是说水分身故意的……

16：

特意练过的吧，不是有听声判位什么的吗？会雾隐术的好像都会这个，不然自己用了不是找死吗，看不到对面对面也看不到自己，抓瞎啊。

17：

我要吹楼主！！楼主在一边观战分析得也好快啊！！楼主还救了队友！能问问楼主怎么救的啊？队友都打了这么久…说得也太轻描淡写了……

18：

更在意过分的事是什么事，居然走了一个星期。

19：

哈哈哈哈勇士！楼主最后一句不是说了嘛不会回的

20：

在手指上噼啪放个电花的队友……还这么聪明的队友……我觉得好苏啊quq……是不是打个响指冒出一小串啊…楼主还说是电烟花，烟花！听起来很漂亮啊，总觉得队友在哄楼主开心……

21：

是吧，反正我都是这么放的ww然而楼主不为所动，并且只想着思考战术，我个人是觉得不行，要达到麻痹人体的强度需要时间，达不到的话放电也没什么意义……体术交手的时候可能顾及不到？不过查克拉控制能力强的话也许可以？

lz：

原来是这样，我下次问问他。谢谢。

22：

楼主也会雷遁！楼主主火还会什么属性啊我怎么感觉你们都好多属性……

23：

敌对学生是什么东西好在意www为什么要教敌对的雷遁啊，这不是给自己添麻烦吗？总觉得楼主和他队友真的……人设充满了离奇ww

24：

队友新研究的那招！楼主能具体讲吗？是要用到属性形态变化吗我最近正在学这个！好难有什么窍门吗……我也是雷属性！聚集出来是个球啊怎么练成链子啊……我老师一直让我想象锋利…可是它就是很散啊！电弧噼里啪啦的根本没形状！

lz：

这个不好说，你老师说得挺对的。不用管那些散的，注意查克拉流动最强最快的那几条。

25：

楼上一说ww我觉得楼主描述真的神奇，我本来看到前面还没想出来是什么样的招式，一看到跳绳，眼前画面感超强wwwwwww

26：

不是楼主做了很过分的事吗为什么最后被惩罚的是队友？没懂？？

27：

八成中间略过咯，楼主很注重个人隐私的，别说了。想问问楼主封印术是怎么样啊？老师推荐我学这个，我觉得……实用度不高啊，很厉害吗？

lz：

简单说说吧，对面太菜了，会的这几招明明稳赢的。这次对面就是先水遁+地走满场放电，这就导致队友必须营造几个落脚点才能近身，不然只能放忍术。而只有几个落脚点就限制了队友的移动速度和出招角度，对手的行为就变得很好预测了，懂吗？

lz：

能预测已经差不多赢了。这时候如果再放个封印术怎么样？他再趁机打掉苦无和线，我队友就跑不出忍术范围圈，又没后手，只要队友被电到他就赢了啊。所以我说放个中远距离的忍术安全一点，搞不懂他，突然犯傻。进人家主场找虐也是可以。

28：

为什么队友就同意让楼主用雷遁惩罚了啊……就算是队友错了好了…（虽然我也和楼上一样没懂为什么要惩罚）我和队友pk他都不肯让我用雷遁的，说被电到真的很难受……

29：

楼上新来的吧，指路楼主前一栋楼[大家是怎么看待替身术和影分身的？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65769985)，他和队友不是普通关系

30：

楼主好耐心啊！！谢谢楼主！我一直在想这种忍术怎么用……原来要先制造条件……

31：

不是普通关系wwwwwww也是非常到位www

36：

聚集在手上单点爆破……结合前一栋楼的千种忍术，大家好，我有一个非常大胆的猜测！

37：

写轮眼某白毛？只知道他很厉害，但不是说他就靠眼的吗？楼主他队友完全不是这个画风，全程没提到眼。拒绝。

38：

但真的有点像……据说某白毛也是多属性，而且主雷……

39（大家可爱的土，专业带节奏）：

我更想聊属性！说到某眼！就是血继限界到底是怎么回事啊？不是说两种属性就是血继限界了嘛，那三种属性算什么？五种的呢？血继全包？

40：

……楼上小学毕业了吗？上课没听？很多人都多属性的，但只有一个主属性。简单来说就是你拥有两种或者以上属性，然后其中两种可以合成一种新的，就是血迹限界了。

41：

全包2333333333什么鬼39楼有毒吧wwww

42：

我五种属性。但就是合不出新的，你说尴尬不尴尬。

43：

楼上233333五种也很厉害啦！不是说合成新的都是看血统的嘛，其实我好喜欢冰遁！感到非常遗憾

44：

话说某白毛并不姓yzb啊怎么来的眼？？？我也觉得他全靠眼，话说回来眼是血继限界吧，那某白毛有了眼不就是合成新属性了？怎么还是用雷？

45（土哥继续拐节奏）：

到底是怎么在猜啊……手上单点爆破并没有什么吧，几个雷影，某白毛，yzb的也有一个，楼主队友。很多的。

46：

www就这样把队友和一群大神放在一起ww楼上一定是队友吹我已经看出来了！

47：

某白毛很厉害啊！！你们没听过他战绩的吗？谁说他靠眼的！他都混到现在了好不好虽然名头是写轮眼某白毛……赞同45！多的不说了外面有吹的！反正把某白毛和几个雷影放在一起我强烈赞成！队友都比不上某白毛！

48：

排楼上，某白毛战术很厉害的，我们村有人和他对上过，反正是全程跟不上某白毛的思维，一直在被玩，回来自信心极度受挫……而且某白毛并没有用眼，只是用基础忍术而已，和楼主队友挺像的。

lz：

某白毛战术是不错，见过几次。我队友比不了。

49：

你们有什么误解？说他不用眼的，他绝招不是雷切吗？那个不用眼怎么用啊，为了搞掉他我们老师专门研究了，他那招没眼根本控制不了的，废了雷切他还有什么战斗力？？？

50：

白毛不是又叫五五开吗？交手没几下就跑掉了，反正是没听过他打谁是两招捶爆的。

51：

哇你能出去和谁都五五开吗？也不看看他出名的那几场都是什么环境什么对手哦……就算是靠眼人家也把眼用得很好啊！吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸？

52：

竟分不清楼上是吹是黑……反正我觉得他全靠眼，之前听都没听过……有了眼就一下成名了。讲道理给我眼我也行好吗？

lz：

给你眼你也没他那个脑子。

lz：

yzb以外的基本上用不了眼知道吗？以为血继限界很好掌握？

lz：

懒得骂，滚。

53：

你们打得码跟没打一样好不好……怎么歪得楼啊，水区的又来了？我求求你们回水区讨论好不好？谢谢，那边不是都直接叫真名吗？还省了你们打码的力气。

54（是大家可爱的土哥！）：

(*·ω-q) 我觉得队友不是某白毛！你们看楼主对他们俩的态度完全不一样啊！他对某白毛是真心实意的吹诶，对队友是爱恨交加！

55：

楼上这切入点233333333对比两个态度，我竟然信了……回看了第一段，我觉得楼主认为雷遁和体术搭配更好，雷遁适合近身战没有争议，完全是因为队友的战术是这样。

56：

怎么提得某白毛……想被删楼哦。

57：

这个解读23333333华点华点，我也这么觉得！还有54楼这清奇的思路23333

58：

你们又开始了www我还想说楼主这次还是心疼对面的画风呢2333

59：

但我也觉得雷遁适合近身战啊！队友这个，怎么说啊，他都是一个人打诶，反正我们村是三人小队，队里的体术雷遁特别好用，我们战术就是给他制造机会一击毙命！

60：

楼上冷场了这么久，一掐白毛都出楼了吗……好的，趁着没人暗搓搓地说，我只有和我老婆情趣玩法的时候她才准许我用一下下雷遁，就是，你们懂吧。

61：

…………………………

62：

哈哈哈哈哈楼上开车了xs忍术讨论开起了一辆车

63：

naruto不开暗车。

64：

naruto什么鬼啊哈哈哈哈哈别拉人家下水好不好www

65：

我老婆也是咯，出任务太累了我不想搞，她就让我电她脑袋一下，我不是很懂，反正她感觉挺爽的。

66：

……我是医忍，这个还是挺靠谱的，学术的我也不多说了，反正就是直接刺激大脑……其实比……嗯，还要更刺激一点，因为是一次到位，非常直接……差不多那个意思，大家懂就好。

67：

楼上哈哈哈哈哈还说一句医忍wwww欲盖弥彰好吗你是被试过吗这么清楚www

68：

……………………这么说，楼主和他队友……也是……情趣玩法的可能性…？

“反正作为惩罚我对他用了雷遁，他居然一点反应都没有，事后还很无辜的跟我说”，楼主这个“事后”，让我不得不……想歪啊……

lz：

……

lz：

你们脑子里都是什么东西啊？？？？？？


	7. 【水区】那位讨论替影的楼主又出现了！

如题。

——

1：

替影是什么东西哦替身术和影分身的简称吗www

2：

防不胜防，没想到连简称都有了

3：

哈哈哈哈哈楼主你是盯着忍术区在刷吗他才刚发帖哎你就知道了，我都还没来得及看完他写的什么呢

4：

别看了，看不下去的。他每次都这么简略……简直是忍术区的泥石流。人家是恨不得一二三四列个清清楚楚，条理清晰，还带加粗划线的，什么是重点一目了然。他整个就是一团，战斗部分和吹他队友混在一起，想看战术必须听他吹队友，想看队友就必然得看战术，两边都很难受，痛苦

5：

上次情感区不是有分析的嘛，剥掉战术之后讨论队友，我觉得挺好玩的！(｀·ω·′)

6：

哈哈哈说真的他太有特色了，他两个帖子都是“是这样的”打头，我估计下一个还是这样，反正我看到这四个字就知道是他了都不用往后看2333333333333

7：

5楼没发现吗，情感区不讨论战术之后，说得就都是替影楼主的性格了。所以想看队友必须看战术。

8：

哇消费可爱的替影楼主！蹭热度！强烈谴责！

9：

都是匿名蹭什么热度……

10：

啊呀看完之后过来逛逛，没想到还真的有人在水区讨论了啊哈哈哈哈哈ww那楼主这次也好毒啊，来讨论下那段电烟花？他队友好像还挺浪漫的啊，想给女朋友也弄一个试试wwww

11：

来人，把楼上叉出去

12：

想看队友……上个帖子千种忍术一提，那不就卡卡西吗。想看队友直接找真人去好了啊。

13：

卡卡西谁？很出名吗？

14：

我怀疑楼上没毕业

15：

叛忍咯，不清楚有什么奇怪的，好像之前是木叶的人？前阵子从来没听过，突然冒出来的。其实消息也不多，不过有几场架挺出名的。

16：

大家好我不是雷遁的！等不及他们讨论了！我想问！替影楼主问的东西！到底是不是真的啊！雷遁忍者对电真的有抗性吗！？

17：

……有一点吧。后天练习啊，你看练豪火球的能把嘴巴烫伤，雷遁的估计没事要被自己电一电，电啊电啊的，也就习惯了……

18：

……可以，楼上很强。

19：

我靠哈哈哈哈哈没说我还没注意，隔壁楼里吐槽替影楼主没听清对面喊什么忍术名，xswl楼主人设崩塌啊哈哈哈哈哈哈

20：

眼中只有队友的人设，这不是非常贴切吗，何来崩塌一说。不过没听清忍术名……真的和他的分析样子非常不符了，透出一股蠢萌感

21：

他的分析样子也透着蠢萌感好不好ww一副很拽的样子，但又忍不住diss队友，可以说是无敌小学生了

22：

一说这个，我就很想知道要是有人突然黑队友，他会不会打破他那句“非忍术讨论不回”的话……

23：

哈哈哈哈可是他队友和战术是一个整体，黑他队友就是讨论战术啊2333333333这么一想替影楼主很心机了wwwwww

24：

说起来替影楼主天天说他队友他队友，好像没见他提过另外一个？还是别的忍村有二人小队？我们村是仨一组的。

25：

有两人的，不过一般都是三人。队友这不明摆着卡卡西吗，明显到水区都没人扒马甲……卡卡西叛忍啊，楼主估计也是吧。我每次一想到这个就觉得这楼主恶心得要命……还那么多人追着跑……

26：

那来扒替影楼主是谁？

27：

那就是说卡卡西查克拉量少？不过怎么这么久都没暴露过？从没听过这种传闻啊。

28：

虽然他五五开，但你也看看和他对打的都是什么级别……是这么嘴碎的人吗……

29：

……也是。剩下会嘴碎的估计都被打死了。

30：

卡卡西不是晓的吗？虽然没懂他们那组织，信息太少了。我看卡卡西已经是暴露最多的了……

31：

水区扒了那么久的晓都没扒出几个……上边估计知道得多一点，不过哪有领导会来这边玩啊。

32：

抬头看了看浪费人生区，不禁悲从中来……溜了溜了……

33：

既然是队友肯定是晓的，找卡卡西队友不就完事儿了。

34：

……说得好容易，卡卡西出名的那几场都是单人作战，没见他有队友啊……隔壁楼主打得码吧？

35：

用队友打码wwww各位，说不定是老板？所以需要暗中观察www你们看替影楼主每次都是在边上观战的

36：

他还和卡卡西打过几次呢，老板的话……卡卡西胆子够大啊。

37：

他不是一向胆子够大？叛忍还怕老板？不是说他弑父杀师灭队友嘛，写轮眼好像就是队友那里抢的？怕宇智波的来问罪所以自己先叛逃了，村子哪有写轮眼重要。八成那个老板也有什么好东西吧，估计什么时候就被卡卡西抢了

38：

就这样还成天吹卡卡西，被骗成这样也是真的可怜

39：

老板2333所以原来不是日久生情，是霸道总裁爱上我的戏码？

40：

哎哎他们一直是一队的吧，不是从小在一起？跑偏成啥样了。37瞎说八道什么呢。

41：

我瞎说八道什么了？我直说好了我木叶的。卡卡西十多岁叛逃，这之后一年多就没个踪影，一点风声都没听到，不是怕被宇智波的找到他干嘛躲躲藏藏的？现在找到晓当靠山了当然就不用藏了。这崽子在木叶就没什么好脸色，一天到晚不拿正眼看人，仗着自己有点天赋就臭屁兮兮的

42：

楼上……真的是木叶的吗……他有写轮眼之后还在木叶呆了好一阵的，和宇智波的也没冲突……怎么可能是你这个猜测啊……

43：

哇简直搞笑！41楼活生生的嫉妒卡卡西的典范！不知道哪里听来一些传闻就这么胡说八道啊，你是不是在木叶被卡卡西揍过啊……

44：

我来通报一声！隔壁楼也提到卡卡西了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈事情变得有趣了起来！

45：

楼上真是唯恐天下不乱233333333333不过就等着看楼主怎么收场

46：

能怎么收场，八成糊弄糊弄，然后说队友不是卡卡西，接着再也不出现呗……把卡卡西的战术揭得这么清楚，也是谢谢他了，我都在想是不是得通报上层看看这两个帖子，考虑一下怎么把卡卡西拿下

47：

42楼42楼！那个那个，你是木叶的吗……能不能……再多说点……队友的事……o(*////▽////*)q

48：

哈哈哈哈楼上你来水区干嘛来的建立队友人设是吧哈哈哈哈哈哈

49：

啊！！！！！！我也想请42楼说一说！！！！！！！他们俩太好吃了吧！！！！！！！但没人设我怎么写cp啊！！！！！！！！！

50：

xs写cp的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈隔壁文区大佬啊？你不止人设没有啊，总不能写“替影楼主揪住了队友的衣服”，这不是来搞笑的吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

51：

这个问题不大！！可以处理！！！！！！！

52：

……我也不是很清楚，就见过几眼。不过感觉挺高冷的，虽然白白小小的一团挺可爱……但是真的凶……p.s.我是42楼。

53：

他爹的事情怎么回事啊？不是木叶的，没听说过哎，有点好奇

54：

我是42，他爸出任务没完成任务，据说是自杀，不过具体谁知道呢

55：

什么叫据说是自杀啊，不、等一下，为什么没完成任务就要自杀？？？木叶这么恐怖的吗？？？

56：

他爸死得时候卡卡西几岁啊？有没有……就，他杀的可能性啊…

57：

……楼上54不是我，我才是42……不过他说的……差不多吧。他爸爸是为了救队友放弃了一个很重要的任务，导致对木叶损失挺大的……最后自杀了。木叶不恐怖，一般任务失败不需要自杀，别误会……

给56楼，具体我不清楚，大概十岁不到？我对卡卡西的年龄一直感到迷惑，感觉今天看他是个小白团子，隔天入了忍者学校，又隔天变成了下忍，隔一星期变成了中忍，隔一个月就变成了上忍……而这个过程我一直在中忍徘徊。

58：

……这牛皮是不是吹大了42？

59：

谢谢42！！！！！这个人设好极了！！！！！！！！！灵感迸发！！！！！！！

60：

笑死文区大佬的感叹号简直了wwwwwww42的意思是升得很快吧？估计一天一星期一个月都是随便代指的，不过这样说搞得你很混日子啊42楼wwwww

61：

因为我见他次数也不多啊……他好像经常出任务，身边队友也一波一波的换，不知道什么情况。不过对着别人真的没好脸色……也不是骂你或者鄙视你什么的，他就是……眼里好像根本没你这个人……

62：

不过他爸爸还活着的时候，那就是真的看不起人了……不过还挺可爱的。

63：

太迷了，这样形容，我不懂，应该交给情感区的来。42说话就是一种成天泡在水区无所事事的感觉，我都觉得恨铁不成钢了

64：

怎么又有冒名顶替楼层的www水区为什么这么喜欢玩这个啊www42楼很爱用省略号啊语气也慢吞吞的，54楼敬业一点行不行？每次看到你们这种添乱的我就觉得很弱智…www

64：

隔壁那个说队友不是白毛的楼层看到没啊哈哈哈哈哈哈我觉得他还有点道理！替影楼主对队友和对卡卡西真的两个态度啊！来聊下啊！

65：

他好像挺崇拜卡卡西的……可能真的只是人设重叠？

66：

哇这么天真的吗！明显是打码糊弄啊！千种忍术刚好又雷属性，战术方式也和卡卡西差不多，这还不是一个人还能怎么样？

67：

估计怕卡卡西掉马那战术和缺点都暴露了啊，肯定得捂紧的啊！虽然不知道那他一开始说出来干什么……可能什么都没想吧……不过他队友是卡卡西这一点没争议啊，你看外面水区一圈全都直接叫替影楼主和卡卡西了。我还是头一次看到水区在扒马甲方面这么和谐统一，基本上都认为队友就是卡卡西……

68：

wwww不关注细节直接就写了千种忍术的替影楼主也很可爱嘛ww我觉得他虽然一直在黑（吹）队友，但似乎内心是真心实意觉得自己是来讨论忍术的ww就超级可爱2333333333

69：

对！！！！！！！！楼上解读！！！！！！非常到位！！！！！！！！就是这个感觉！！！！！！

70：

隔壁开车了！！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我第一次看到忍术讨论区开车笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈雷遁用来情趣也是可以的我都要趴地上去了

lz：

naruto不开暗车什么意思？没懂啊

71：

那个啊……wwwwwNaruto是他们区的打码啦，就是鸣人啊。跟写轮眼某白毛一个性质。虽然不是很懂隔壁总是打这种码有什么意思……嗯这么说好了。

明人不说暗话。

明人不开暗车。

鸣人不开暗车。

naruto不开暗车。

72：

还有个医忍解释说明为什么雷遁可以情趣哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我靠电一下是什么操作啊xs真的这灵车吧哈哈哈哈哈

73：

文区大佬呢！人设get了吗！！！隔壁68楼说的那个车！那个替影楼主用雷遁惩罚队友的车！！开一辆吧！！请！！！请开一辆！！！

74：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主真的被炸出来了wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww信誓旦旦地写着“非忍术讨论不回”哈哈哈哈哈哈

75：

哈哈哈哈开个鬼哦谁上谁下决定了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈

76：

get！！！！！！！！有空的话！！！！！！！我会写的！！！！！！！！


	8. 【忍术】想讨论一下苦无在实战中的应用～

ฅ՞•ﻌ•՞ฅ大家好啊！我今天来这里是想讨论苦无的应用！

因为阿飞的队友在使用苦无上很有心得！

( ˶˙º˙˶ )୨所以想问问大家都是怎么用的！那我先说一下队友的事好啦~

上次他一下子抽了两支苦无出来，然后啊，就分别套在食指和中指上，两支苦无就用不一样的速度转圈圈啦(๑＞ڡ＜)☆是不是超级厉害！

我队友真的超级厉害哒！忍术全能，体术超棒，而且还懂幻术！基本上所有属性的查克拉都会用哒，脑袋还很聪明ヾ(●´∀｀●) 说出来你们可能不信，他会一千多种忍术哦！阿飞都要喜欢上队友啦(★＞U＜★)！

好像没有他不会的东西！每次任务跟着他走就好啦，阿飞什么都不用做|･ω･｀)

啊呀扯远啦，那继续说苦无！我队友还会

——

1：

还会啥？

2：

这颜文字看得我眼睛疼……

3：

楼主人呢？话说苦无有什么好讨论的……不是丢出去就是当武器呗，楼主不会就是来夸能一只手转两支苦无吧……（虽然是很厉害

4：

熟悉的人设，熟悉的队友，却不是熟悉的楼主。

5：

大家好，我押楼主是女孩子。还押这个帖马上会被管理删掉。

lz：

不小心发出去啦！(´•̥ ̯ •̥`) ꉂ 阿飞第一次来，这个好难用喔……( Ĭ ^ Ĭ )

那我继续说啦！

我队友经常给苦无绑上线！上次啊，他和两个忍者对打，因为阿飞很没用嘛(´•̥ ̯ •̥`) ꉂ所以帮不上什么忙，队友就自己一个人打两个人啦……然后我就看到他丢了几支苦无，对面就这样被线绑起来啦！完全不知道发生了什么啊(๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ)然后战斗就结束了……

然后还有一次，因为对面用了那个黏哒哒的……叫、叫水……水饴什么的忍术，就是很像饴糖的那个啦！所以队友就不能呆在地上啦，阿飞想去帮他的，但是被黏住啦！然后就看到他丢了两支苦无在墙壁上，自己跳上去踩在上面(*·ω-q) 有没有很聪明！

队友踩在上面的样子也很好看！阿飞想想，诶有点像一只忍猫(๑＞︶＜)و

对啦，他会用所有忍村的苦无，厉不厉害！(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

还有一次……那次就比较讨厌啦！( Ĭ ^ Ĭ )因为阿飞又给队友添麻烦了，总之就是我们两个都要掉下悬崖啦！然后队友就向我丢了一支苦无……然后，然后那支苦无就钉住了衣领，我就挂在墙上啦(๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ)

好丢人喔≯(๑° . °๑)≮

暂时就想到这些！阿飞也好想学到一点苦无的其他应用，以后也可以给队友帮忙(๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ)

讲完啦！谢谢大家！(。ゝω・。)☆

6：

踩在苦无上？这操作可以，以前只想着跑远点躲开，在空中也是个思路啊……楼主能讲一下那一场后来怎么打的吗？呆在苦无上容易当靶子吧

lz：

然后他就用忍术啦~( ˶˙º˙˶ )୨用水遁和火遁弄了一片雾，这样大家都看不到对面啦！不过阿飞也看不见了( Ĭ ^ Ĭ )所以不清楚了……

7：

一只手同时转两支苦无？？？？？是不是灵活过头了？？？哇那要怎么弄啊，而且不同方向的话，说明速率也不一样……不、不是，那个，不会撞上吗两支苦无？？？

lz：

没有撞上！我也不会，所以觉得好厉害呀！(๑＞ڡ＜)☆而且队友他的手指又长又白！就很好看！๛ก(ｰ̀ωｰ́ก) 

8：

啊看得我好心急啊是水饴拿原啦！！！！楼主你好好学学忍术别整天花痴你队友行不行！！！

lz：

Σ(ﾟдﾟlll)对不起！阿飞真的很没用啦……

9：

lz你手速挺快的，那么大段字就花了几分钟，好好练练就行。进步应该会很快。

lz：

ヾ(ｏ･ω･)ﾉ好！我会好好加油哒！争取下次帮上队友的忙！

10：

楼主回复6楼的这个战术……和隔壁那个讨论替身术影分身和雷遁的楼主……的队友，很像啊。

lz：

≯(๑° . °๑)≮那是什么啊？阿飞第一次来这里！

11：

楼上这个定语wwwwww我觉得楼主好可爱呀，是女孩子吗？wwwwww

lz：

不是！(○｀ 3′○) 

12：

……我靠，楼主手速不是一般的快……每层都能赶上回复啊………………

lz：

诶嘿|･ω･｀)

13：

……楼主你也不用每层回复，等大家讨论下战术再说吧。全是你的颜文字，我觉得都会被吓走……其实还是有可取的战术的……

14：

我给总结一下楼主说了什么：

1.队友可以一只手转两支苦无。

2.擅长苦无和忍线结合的战术。

3.踩在苦无上避开水饴拿原。

4.用苦无钉衣服的用法救了楼主。

5.忍体幻全能，脑袋聪明，会千种忍术，会用所有忍村的苦无。

15：

学习！记笔记！谢谢课代表！

16（是我们可爱的替影楼主土）：

谢谢14楼提炼。水遁火遁这个战术和我队友是挺像的，不过他不是会千种忍术？怎么不用雾隐术？

17：

我是10楼，给楼主找了一下隔壁楼主的帖子，里面的讨论都挺精华的，学一下吧。

[给你指路：理性分析雷遁的优势与缺陷](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65770189)，[大家是怎么看待替身术和影分身的？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948419/chapters/65769985)

lz：

好~谢谢你！o(*////▽////*)q

18：

哇14楼是课代表本表了！！感恩！这个提炼能力很精辟了！我也看得脑壳疼……想问下苦无和忍线到底该怎么用啊？是平常事先绑好的吗？那样的话装在忍具袋里也会打结啊……在战斗中绑的话肯定来不及吧？

lz：

一半苦无有线，一半是正常苦无！( ˶˙º˙˶ )୨具体我就不清楚啦！

19（迅速换号补上的替影楼主土）：

平常做准备啊，楼主队友我不知道，我队友是平常就会系好几支的。他的忍具袋自己有改过，线是卷在边上的，勾苦无出来的时候比没捆线的稍微用力一点就行了，准备好以后用法和平常的一样。

lz：

哇！楼上的队友也好厉害呀！(๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ)不过肯定没有我的队友厉害！我先去看那两个帖子啦！

20：

啊啊啊啊这个楼主好乖好乖啊我可以叫你阿飞吗！！每层乖乖回复就算了，被13楼说不用每层都回复就真的停下了！啊啊啊啊啊啊不想讨论忍术了想要个这么乖的弟弟呜呜呜呜呜

21：

楼上wwwwww不说我还没发现，这么一说真的好乖啊www而且能被苦无钉住……感觉…会是好娇小的体型23333333糟糕我也想要这种弟弟了www

p.s.虽然有点远，但是上面那个为了水饴拿原着急的楼层哈哈哈哈哈真的可爱wwwww

22：

这人设和隔壁楼主削像吧！现在随便拉个人出来就是会千种忍术的吗？看得我一脸懵逼了，怀疑人生……算了不讲那个了，既然是讨论苦无用法，那我说个比较常见的吧，苦无绑起爆符，over

23：

哦哦哦哦这个的确常见，不过我觉得不好用啊，我每次都来不及用……事先绑好又不现实，担心把自己腿给炸了

24：

我想说……16和19楼……仿佛就是隔壁那个……雷遁和替身术影分身的……楼主？

25：

哈哈哈哈哈哈把腿给炸了可还行wwwwww可以先给起爆符绑上线！到时候找机会直接系上就行啦，我都是这样的www

26（是大家的土！）：

是我。叫我O好了，我队友叫K。毕竟在别人楼里。

苦无+起爆符其实很好破的，没那么好用。把线切断也行，自己丢手里剑和苦无把那支打飞也可以。就当作平常苦无来应对就行了，主要还是看到起爆符慌了。对面心态不好可以用，碰到我队友这种就算了，浪费时间。他心太脏了，这种小伎俩完全影响不了的：）

27（还是大家可爱的土！）：

苦无其实还是讲究用的时机，还有角度也很重要。平常忍具袋里也不会装很多，别随便乱丢浪费。

28：

是那个楼主！前排学习！记笔记！O前辈！能具体讲讲时机和角度是什么嘛！想听！想听！非常想！原来苦无也能有这么多用法的吗感觉到了自己的无知！qaqq求求O前辈！

29（没错是可爱的土）：

叫O就行了。这个就看实战经验了啊，我也说不清楚。一般还是当武器在用，苦无在挡攻击方面还不错的，觉得一只手不好用力的话你可以用另一只手一起抵着。对面有破绽的时候再把苦无丢出去诱导一下。

反正别学我队友就行了，我看他经常跟人打了几下，然后就松开苦无用手指勾着转一圈，然后又重新握住。跟锻炼手指一样，打着架呢你尊重一点对手行不行？平常锻炼不行的吗？也不知道是手被人家的刀震麻了还是怎么样。

30（是土！）：

怎么打掉对面苦无倒是可以说下，别拿着武器硬刚，苦无材质算是硬的。打对面手腕就行了。

lz：

我看完啦！那个楼主队友和我队友好像呀！ヾ(●´∀｀●) 我队友也这么厉害！不过比那个队友还要厉害，因为我队友查克拉也很多ヾ(✿❛3❛)ノ

lz：

不过看了他说的一个战术案例！我想起来啦！( ˶˙º˙˶ )୨

还有一次呢！他和一个很讨厌的人(ﾉ｀⊿´)ﾉ对打！队友说不要我插手嘛，我只好在边上看着了……他就像平常那样抽出苦无，然后被对面的人打飞啦！队友就也没有管那支苦无，两个人继续用体术打架，结果到一半他就突然借着对面的力气跳起来啦，一脚把正在掉下来的苦无踢过去了！ヾ(*>∀＜*)真的超级超级帅气哒！对面完全没想到呢！

31（是大家可爱的土哥哥！）：

……

32（感受一下土哥哥自说自话以及超越凡人的手速）：

……你那次也在？

33：

哇！！坐下学习！！！没想到颜文字里也暗藏玄机！！幸好坚持往下翻了！！！！

lz：

诶、诶什么呀≯(๑° . °๑)≮怎么啦？

34：

？？？？？什么情况，神仙和神仙认亲了？？？这世界上的神仙都是互相认识的？？？

35（是大家端庄可爱的小土土）：

……阿飞是吧，呵呵。

lz：

诶、诶诶诶诶——ฅ՞•ﻌ•՞ฅ是前辈们吗~

36（可爱的小土土精分结束啦）：

不是，我知道你是谁了。长点心吧你。我走了。

lz：

(๑°⌓°๑)不是前辈们是谁啊！

37：

打对面手腕吗？没考虑过这个思路……不过捏着苦无不松手的也不多，不过还是学到了。

lz：

在不在呀！在不在呀！(；′д｀)ゞ真的走了吗？呜呜到底是谁呀——

38：

啥子情况？？？？？？？？楼主和O这个手速？？？哇我一刷新就全冒出来了？？？楼主说着自己很没用啥都不会，总是帮不上队友的忙……手速却和O不相上下……我信了你颜文字的邪：）

39：

哈哈哈哈楼上wwwww他俩队友都那么厉害，能组一队当然不会弱到哪里去啦ww

40：

O还是这个讲着讲着diss一下队友的画风wwww打手腕get！不过楼主队友和K真的好像啊，喜欢用手指转苦无这一点也好像www

41（没想到，土还是来带节奏了）：

估计是这个学那个咯，千种忍术只能是某白毛没争议吧？我个人倾向O那边的是某白毛，这个队友估计是模仿白毛战术吧，崇拜叛忍也是可以，还学得这么到位，呵呵。前面O也问了，会千种忍术干嘛不用雾隐术？身边有个正牌会千种忍术的就是不一样，能一眼看出漏洞。再看楼主这个脑残粉的样子，八成被自己队友骗了吧。

lz：

你算哪块小饼干！ヽ(#`Д′)?住口！

lz：

我队友才不会骗我！什么白毛不白毛的ヾ(?｀Д′?)?彡我队友也是白毛啊！他就是会千种忍术，因为可以复制啊，又不用自己研究！

42：

踢苦无！！！！我觉得阿飞队友好帅啊！比K帅气好多！虽然战术很相似，可是好像……痞气更足一点？各种小动作好戳人啊天呐！苦无被打飞了就先不管了，边和对面打架边计算那支苦无下落到什么地步了天呐这个计算能力……啊，我跪下了，跪下，我转职成队友吹好了，我两个队友都想吹……

43：

get了打手腕！哇！这就去和队友演练一下！

44：

等一下啊大家，lz是不是说了什么不得了的事…………

45：

事情扑朔迷离了起来！！！大家好我就直说了我是混水区的！！！浪费人生可真是对不起了！！！

46：

我我我我我我也是！我都看懵了！我一直认定K是某白毛的啊，现在怎么回事？？？谁理一下？？？

47：

楼主不是看了那两个帖子？写轮眼某白毛那段没看到？

lz：

没有呀，某白毛是什么啊ᕪ(·Д· )我只看了楼主说了什么，没有提到某白毛呀！回帖还没有来得及看……

48：

虽然不知道什么情况但还是先说一声，楼主你别说出任何人名来，不然被删帖。

lz：

喔好！( ˶˙º˙˶ )୨我知道啦~我现在去补！

49：

我觉得41猜得挺对的啊，会千种忍术干嘛不用雾隐术？非得火遁和水遁一起用？明显是没学会雾隐术只好找替代方法啊

50：

已知有四个人：O，K，阿飞，阿飞队友。

首先用排除法，O和阿飞不是某白毛。

剩下的楼下来。

51：

但是隔壁楼主在那次讨论不是说他见过几次某白毛吗？说K比不上白毛，楼主还为了某白毛凶人家了，看得出来真的很崇拜某白毛了……对着K完全不是一个态度啊

52：

50楼什么鬼2333333333那我来，接下来用假设法，假设A：K是某白毛。假设B：队友是某白毛。

53：

楼主不是说了吗他队友查克拉多，用两个术也没什么吧，反正结印快任性，你看楼主和O这个手速，其他人根本不是一个对手的……K和队友肯定也是这个速度。我觉得K就是被查克拉限制了想象力而已……

54：

不是，不是，根本就不知道两场架的发生顺序啊？为什么就认定是队友学K？也可能是K学队友啊，阿飞不是今天才来这个区吗？但他现在才讲又不代表这些是最近发生的事？

55：

我也……楼主说……队友是白毛……而且忍术不用学，是复制的，这不就是…某眼…吗

56：

看一眼lz那个战术案例楼啊！他说队友和一个很讨厌的人打起来，然后O就说你也在？那就说明那一场是队友和O打，然后阿飞旁观啊！再结合O对白毛那个有点点微妙崇拜的态度……就，就很合理啊，你们懂吧！

就是队友踢了个苦无，阿飞又说对面也完全没想到，然后再……哎呀就是这个意思了！

57：

楼上想说：队友一个出其不意的踢苦无操作，获得了O的芳心？

58：

我靠芳心什么鬼哈哈哈哈哈哈所以队友是白毛咯？那就是K模仿白毛？等一下，那O就是因为K刻意模仿自己的心上人所以心里总是觉得不爽？但又十分喜欢队友，因此对K这个替身就情绪复杂？

59：

你们什么脑洞啊233333333333333要xs我，41楼猜了下模仿的思路而已，战术套路相同大有人在吧www感觉只是巧合啦，不过我也觉得队友是白毛的可能性更大……

60：

你们真可以，O热爱忍术讨论的人设一点都没崩，却能想出这样完美的爱恨情仇。

lz：

啊！大家我突然想起来有急事！那个、那个……ᕪ(·Д· )我队友会复制是因为他很聪明啦！他没有写轮眼哒！他也不是某白毛！大家继续玩呀我先走啦！大家拜拜！☆～（ゝ。∂）


	9. 【水区】为爱白头！知名忍者不惜甘为替身！

幼驯染为何总是敌不过天降系？

忍术区分析大神深陷情感漩涡？

队友身份成谜竟为替身？

雷遁惩罚是情趣是泄愤？

四人纠缠，原因竟是一支小小苦无？

这一切的背后，究竟是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？

……

好了，不玩了。来扒一下K和队友到底谁是卡卡西吧。

我站阿飞队友是卡卡西。

——

1：

我靠哈哈哈哈楼主为了在一众水帖里吸引到人真的是拼了wwww

2：

没办法谁让现在外面都在水这个23333333我看一整页都是ww不过楼主这个帖名笑死www

3：

……谁能解读这一串问句？第一句我就没懂。

4：

情感区分析出来的啦，O和K从小就一直是一队的，所以就是青梅竹马了。苦无那帖又推出来O和队友打过架，所以队友是天降……哎呀，说不清楚了，3楼自己去找帖子吧。

5：

O：忍术区常驻分析大神，没了。

K：O的队友，会千种忍术。擅长替身术影分身，精通苦无用法，查克拉属性主雷会土水（好像还会火？懒得找了），属于近身攻击型雷遁忍者。

阿飞：新来的，没了。

队友：阿飞的队友，白毛，会千种忍术，是复制来的（敲定写轮眼没异议吧？）。开辟许多苦无新用法，所有属性查克拉，会所有忍村的苦无。

根据所有帖子推测出的线索，脑壳疼，我去别的帖发了。

6：

楼上www是打算每个帖发一遍吗23333333为了搞清楚谁是卡卡西也没必要这样吧ww每次这种时候我都在想，大家把这劲头放在忍术学习上该多好啊23333

7：

学习是不可能学习的，这辈子都不可能学习的……

我也觉得队友是卡卡西，白毛写轮眼千种忍术，还能有什么争议……K的话，现在来看只是人设比较像而已，说到底K只有千种忍术和雷切这几个特点像卡卡西，而千种…本身就只是一个可以夸大的数字啊，雷切的话类似的忍术也是有的……虽说除了卡卡西从没听过还有哪个千种忍术就是了……

8：

O没说不代表K不是啊！没办法O一直很注重个人隐私什么都不说，阿飞……嗯，那个女子高中生的样子，我真的怀疑是个小姑娘。现在发现闯祸了就赶紧跑了。

9：

小姑娘wwww就不允许有可爱的男孩子吗！K不是在力量上有点欠缺吗？而且查克拉量也少，我个人倾向是K模仿队友……卡卡西是叛忍吧，而且已经这么多年了，感觉缺点那么多的话早就被抓到了！

10：

雾隐术和火遁水遁被你吃了？

11：

嗨嗨醒一醒，醒一醒，这就跟阿飞说自己没用一个道理，他的手速和O不相上下，你能比吗？O说K在力量上有点欠缺查克拉量少，你就真的觉得K真的力低蓝少了吗：）那是因为O自己力高蓝条巨——长吧。怕不是力低蓝少的K两拳把你打到哭

12：

楼上23333那样的话O也太厉害了吧！不，诶，这样一说的话……K和队友…会不会是同一个人啊……？

13：

楼上什么鬼猜测？？大家各有各的队友，怎么成三个人了？哇，明明是四个人的电影，却有一个要被除名？

14：

不是啊！11说了之后我就下意识排了一下他们四个的查克拉量，按照11的推理应该是这样吧：

O>K？队友>阿飞，K和队友没办法比较……这样的话……诶，我也不知道了！我就是突然觉得……可能是同一个……因为千种忍术只有卡卡西嘛…

15：

那就是O一直在说谎咯？这么虐？

楼上你的意思是：阿飞和卡卡西好好生活在一起，那次战斗中O却对卡卡西一见倾心，然后每天跟踪他们俩，暗中观察他们打架，然后来发帖时，因为爱而不得等等原因谎称自己和卡卡西是队友关系？

16：

我靠哈哈哈哈什么东西啊楼上你是苦无楼里的那个吧哈哈哈哈能不能好好扒马甲wwww10楼那个火遁水遁和雾隐术的不是已经被苦无那帖推翻了吗？手速快查克拉多，在战术上任性一点也没什么吧……

17：

这年头，没个值得吹的白毛千忍队友都不好意思在忍术区发帖。

18：

楼主这什么帖名啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起我才刷到哈哈哈哈哈我笑爆了

19：

楼上ww忍术区的发帖标准已经是需要有一个可以吹的白毛千忍队友了吗？

20：

我也去仔细翻了一下……那个，怎么说，我觉得两个人真的太像了啊，有点倾向K和队友是一个人了……

21：

忍术讨论区我不知道，反正水区今天的发帖标准是讨论白毛千忍队友。

22：

千忍可以随便说啊，我也可以说自己会千种忍术！重点是白毛！不过要说白毛的话，其实……出名的白毛不是有很多吗……是吧，是吧（暗示

23：

……楼上想说谁？自来也？

24：

楼上闭嘴！！自来也队友是大蛇丸和纲手好不好！！那O和阿飞是谁啊！O是大蛇丸阿飞是纲手吗？？？？？？？？？？我要窒息了！！！！！！！！

25：

我靠哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈阿飞是纲手哈哈哈哈哈哈纲手那……那么漂亮！是阿飞也没什么不对啊！阿飞那么女孩子！

26：

……………………24楼你才是住口好不好！！！我也要窒息了！！！

27：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈大蛇丸哈哈哈哈哈哈他们俩搞雷遁惩罚？替身梗又该怎么破？笑飞了哈哈哈哈哈还有纲手被苦无钉在墙上的画面哈哈哈哈哈哈

28：

纲手不是很漂亮吗？用几个颜文字也没什么违和感啊，怎么楼上几个那么大反应

29：

因为楼上几个都是木叶的。我也窒息。

30：

我是20楼！主要是找到几点战斗方面的……有些可能比较牵强，别喷我啊qaq

替影楼里面O说K一打三，苦无楼里阿飞说队友一打二；

雷遁楼里面O说K用过苦无+忍线，苦无楼里也提到了；

最后就是人设方面……排除掉互相冲突的部分，不觉得…都像是卡卡西的某一面吗……

31：

楼上也太牵强了吧……你这完全是认定他们俩是同一个人，然后再找线索……

32：

看不下去了。你们到底是不是水区的？打码的精髓是什么？

忍术区打码翻来覆去不就那几招？模糊省略细节，颠倒战斗顺序，用能达到同一效果的忍术替代原忍术。这都不会在这里扒什么？

33：

……水、水区大佬教诲得是……（跪下

34：

楼上大佬哈哈哈哈哈www我觉得会这种技巧的大佬应该不会被这种标题吸引吧233333

35：

……算了。

雷遁K打架的那场，对面水遁+地走，导致地上都是电。结论是什么？

苦无队友的那场，对面水饴拿原，导致地上黏的。结论又是什么？

结论都是绝对不能碰地啊。换个忍术而已，本质根本没变。

再来，还是同一场，雷遁K那场，K用雾隐术。

苦无队友用水遁+火遁造雾。

虽然忍术不同，但是目的都是为了掩盖视线吧？

还需要我继续吗？

36：

…………………………就算同样是浪费人生，人家也比我浪费得有价值、浪费得有智商……

37：

楼上别消沉啊哈哈哈哈哈www所以K和队友真的是同一个？我也想要信了

38：

说起来，我更想知道O和队友对打，阿飞在旁边围观的那一场，K在哪里？

39：

不是，那个，那O……有病吧……他自己把阿飞队友幻想成自己队友吹了一通……然后……他还和……阿飞这么淡定自如地讨论队友吗……

40：

他一开始进场又不知道阿飞说得是谁……他一知道阿飞是谁不是立刻走掉了吗？觉得尴尬了吧。

41：

可是这样的话，就是阿飞和卡卡西是队友关系……卡卡西是叛忍吧？阿飞这种画风也能……能成叛忍的吗……

42：

……

43：

啥玩意儿啊水区大佬那个解码什么鬼？？这不是和30楼一样吗先认定他俩是一个人再推敲细节强行让他俩一个人吗？模仿的思路才比较对好不好？？？我反正是觉得队友是卡卡西，就是谜之自然天成一点，帅气值比较高，而且实力听起来也比较稳定……就先按照你们的思路进行假设推理好了。

1.阿飞和队友在那场架里是呆在一起的，起雾以后阿飞在外围。

2.O也在跟踪队友，起雾以后也在外围。

3.据O所说，后面雾散了，然后队友一个忍术选择失误，身陷险境，他不得不出手去救队友。

4.雾已经散了，阿飞也能看到队友了吧。所以他看到O救了队友？

5.那他还吹他队友吹成这样？我看那段反正是觉得他完全懵在原地等着队友解救，而且结果上来说队友的确是好好解决了。他一开头不也说了每次让队友帮忙，跟着队友什么都不用做。

我不是想说阿飞不行，他手速很快，我估计也挺厉害的。主要他表现出的性格就是那样的，特别依赖队友，而且根本不会说谎，他最后那句说“队友非白毛复制全靠脑”跟来搞笑的一样。

当然你们非要说O救了队友然后跑掉，队友再回来解救阿飞，阿飞全程眼瞎没看到O，或者说阿飞故意把这段瞒下来就是为了表现队友的厉害，那我也没办法：）

44：

我看出来了，楼上是忍术区+情感区+水区大佬+卡卡西吹。

45：

……但我信了……因为阿飞的性格太明显了啊，我觉得如果队友那次失误被O救了的话，阿飞可能就没那么花痴队友了……

46：

可能会去花痴O吧。

47：

楼上wwww真是的别把阿飞说成这样好不好ww不过也是，可能会在一开始就发帖说“可是队友这次失误了（颜文字）！好伤心啊（颜文字）我一定要加油努力保护队友！希望大家教教我苦无的用法！（颜文字）”，这样吧wwww

48：

……楼上你这颜文字和括号……但我居然自动补上了楼上的颜文字……我变了（痛苦

49：

哈哈哈哈哈47学得好精髓了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

50：

信息已更新！

O：手速很快，有个白毛千忍队友，吹黑队友，崇拜卡卡西。

阿飞：手速很快，有个白毛千忍队友，花痴队友。

我去别的帖了，你们扒好。

51：

楼上简直飞奔在各个帖子间233333还带更新的wwwwww

52：

……………大家好…………………这么一看，O和阿飞的人设其实也很像啊……也有是一个人的可能性吗……

53：

别了吧那手速得有多可怕啊请问？楼上是不是没跟到苦无帖啊，当时一刷新O和阿飞大段大段的回帖，我靠，这要再加上换号操作，他一秒60个印还是怎么样？

54：

附议，我那时候也跟着，真的可怕，不可能是一个人的。

55：

阿飞后面不是说了吗？队友和一个讨厌的人对打，可以看出来阿飞很讨厌O啊，那看到队友被O救了所以把这段瞒下来也没什么吧

56：

性格差那么多怎么可能是一个人啊！！别跟着自来也那群人瞎猜好不好！水区大佬要被你气死啦！！而且队友和K也不一定是一个人啊！别随便套

57：

55说到那段我也去看了一下，队友让阿飞不要插手，感觉队友和O关系真的很差啊？有一种“你的命只有我能拿走”的死敌感……既然这样的话，那一场队友应该不会允许自己被O救了吧……不过这一路下来，真的让我觉得有点硬是扒他俩是同一个人……

58：

对不起，我是俗人。我看到这里，觉得O和队友之间双箭头，阿飞只是一个崇拜队友的傻白甜。我想说，阿飞可能是队友的备胎吧。：）

59：

……………………………………………………我要疯了，人还没扒出来，感情线补了一出又一出，别添乱了…………

60：

越推理越觉得在强词夺理，还是模仿的思路靠谱一点。我觉得是K模仿队友吧，赞同上面那个分点推理的大佬，估计是队友先打了一场，用到了雾+苦无踩线的战术，K不知道怎么听说了，后来和雷遁忍者对打的那场上就恰好用到了这个战术。后边O说到的战术失误，大概是因为队友是在雾里解决敌人的，K没看到怎么打。

61：

我附议楼上！我想起来！忘了那栋楼了！O也说过他见过几次卡卡西，还说队友的战术比不上卡卡西！完全吻合！

62：

啊楼上一说想起来了，就是雷遁那个帖，在开车之前一点的地方……

63：

拿开车当定位点还行不行wwww所以现在到底推理到什么状况了，我已经放弃思考半天了ww需要一个课代表！

lz：

……我想知道K和队友哪个是卡卡西，你们推K和队友都是卡卡西。真行。

64：

今天这个课代表我当定了！

1.推测K是卡卡西的各种论点，推测队友是卡卡西的各种论点。

2.推测K和队友是同一个人的各种论点。

3.否决K和队友是同一个人的各种论点。

4.推测O和阿飞是同一个人的各种论点。秒否决。

5.推测队友是卡卡西，K仅为模仿队友。

6.全是推测，xjb猜。

65：

哦哦哦哦谢谢课代表！…………………………………………所以就是没进展咯。

66：

楼上模板借一下，给你补点大致的推理论点，细节我就不写了。

**1.推测K是卡卡西的各种论点。**

原因：K会千种忍术，主雷遁。

**2.推测队友是卡卡西的各种论点。**

原因：队友是白毛，会千种忍术，有写轮眼。

**3.推测K和队友是同一个人的各种论点。**

原因：上述都是卡卡西的特点，O和阿飞分别描述的一段战斗重合度极高，极有可能是同一场战斗。

**4.否决K和队友是同一个人的各种论点。**

原因：假如是同一场战斗，与阿飞性格、战场环境等客观因素产生冲突。

**5.推测O和阿飞是同一个人的各种论点。秒否决。**

原因：O与阿飞人设更新，重叠度高。

推翻理由：O与阿飞性格差异过大，双方进行过正常交流。假如是同一人，手速高达一秒60印，不现实。

**6.推测队友是卡卡西，K仅为模仿队友。**

原因：队友形象完美，没有缺点。K有过战术失误，查克拉量少。O亲口说过队友比不上卡卡西。

**7.这里面到底是三个人还是四个人，这几个人到底怎么回事？**

67：

那我也借用一下喔……给大家理理感情线诶嘿嘿www

**1.推测K和队友是同一个人的各种论点。**

感情线1：阿飞<=>卡卡西<=O。

【阿飞和卡卡西互为队友，两情相悦。O孤家寡人，郁郁寡欢。于是O从物欲横流的现实沉溺于网络，在网上谎称卡卡西是自己队友，借此在这冰冷的网络世界满足自己想要占有卡卡西的欲望。】

感情线2：O<=>卡卡西<=阿飞。（完全相反，你们有意思）

【O和卡卡西虽然不是队友，但两人间的爱恨纠缠岂是区区几句言语所能描述，他们相爱相杀。阿飞对此并不知情，他只是单纯地崇拜热爱着卡卡西前辈，而他的卡卡西前辈却只把阿飞看作一个可爱的后辈。】

**2.否决K和队友是同一个人的各种论点。**

感情线（楼主观点）：K=>O=>队友（卡卡西）<=>阿飞

【K深深爱着O，然而O的眼中却只有卡卡西。K因此模仿卡卡西，意图获得O的目光。而卡卡西与阿飞的亲密无间，O无从下手，爱而不得，只得忍耐自己暂时与K呆在一起。】

**3.每一条都好狗血啊……**

68：

谢谢谢谢谢谢，谢谢水区课代表，谢谢忍术区课代表，谢谢情感区课代表（鞠躬

69：

我觉得67是文区课代表，情感区才没这么多戏…………但还是谢谢课代表们……

70：

感情线是什么鬼？？？我错过了什么？？？前面那么复杂文区课代表到底是怎么看出感情线的？？？（而且每条都那么狗血

71：

好像有开扒cp的帖子啦wwww楼上出去看看呀www

72：

总之！！！！！！！！现在大势所趋！！！！！阿飞的队友才是卡卡西！！！！！这个结论！！！！没错吧！！！！！！！

73：

嗯，出去晃了一圈回来了，大部分人都这么认为的。K估计某个小忍者吧，崇拜卡卡西的战术所以就跟风模仿。

74：

队友是卡卡西？

卡卡西是叛忍，他俩是队友，立即推，阿飞是叛忍……（虚弱）我没办法相信啊！！阿飞那个性格怎么会是叛忍啊！死得不能再死了吧！！

75：

楼上，请别忘了他和O不相上下的手速好吗？：）而且有卡卡西保护他啊，单纯点也没什么啊

76：

啊，他们两个队伍是不是有点奇特，O救K，卡卡西救阿飞……

77：

我不同意！！！大家请大胆一点！！我们来猜猜这里面并没有卡卡西的可能性！！阿飞怎么可能是叛忍！？！白毛还有其他人的吧！！

78：

我已经累了……只想接受这个设定走掉……

79：

哈哈哈哈哈哈躁动了这么久现在大家都是这个状态wwwww没有卡卡西不可能吧，白毛写轮眼千种忍术，阿飞的队友怎么看都是卡卡西了，就这样敲定吧！

lz：

可以。合我心意。

大家散会！

80：

楼主23333333333楼主全程旁观行不行啦www那卡卡西到底有多厉害啊，K的战术都是模仿卡卡西的，就够大家学的了……那卡卡西本人的战术……

81：

感觉学得挺像了，应该只是偶尔失误吧，战力应该不会太悬殊……倒是来聊聊阿飞啊！那么可爱的性格居然是叛忍www不知道是哪村的，哇就算知道他是叛忍也完全讨厌不起来……

82：

我还是觉得！只有三个人！队友和K都是卡卡西！

83：

……够了，我累了……退下吧……

84：

你们不觉得吗！OK带阿飞！是爸爸妈妈和孩子了！三人小队才是正确的选择啊！

85：

啥爸爸妈妈，孩子是阿飞我知道。

86：

wwwwwww明明是社会人+劳模+吉祥物的组合ww阿飞不是说被用苦无钉起来过吗？感觉平常活动大概是卡卡西先把吉祥物阿飞钉在墙上，然后卡卡西兢兢业业使用他的千种忍术打败对手，社会O前辈就在旁边抱着胳膊冷眼旁观……发现卡卡西不行了，O才会出手相救ww

87：

哦哦哦，所以阿飞说的那个 **“还有一次呢！他和一个很讨厌的人(?｀⊿′)?对打！队友说不要我插手嘛，我只好在边上看着了……”**

这个，讨厌的人指O？所以是卡卡西和O对打，是爸爸妈妈的家暴现场？怪不得O对于阿飞居然在那么惊讶……是家长吵架不愿意让孩子看到的心态啊……

88：

楼上你别一副自己了悟了的样子好不好哈哈哈哈哈哈哈完全不对啦哈哈哈哈哈

89：

假如他们是三人小队！那么就不是叛忍了吧！！我记得情感区说过O可能是木叶的人！！

90：

可以，木叶基佬情都对上了是吗？你们脑洞真大……为你们鼓掌，我撤了

91：

大家好！！我终于想出来了！！！我是永不言弃的77楼！！！白毛！！还有一个忍术天才也是白毛！！！是的！！就是我们的！！！木叶二代目火影大人！！！！

92：

……你去死吧。

93：

楼上好残酷啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不过好像也没错啊哈哈哈哈扉间都死了多少年了魂都没了好不好靠哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

94：

大蛇丸聚聚的秽土转生！！！！！了解一下！！！！！！

95：

是你的木叶二代目火影大人发明的，你才应该了解一下，谢谢。

96：

是……是这样吗！！！总之有可能是的对吧！！！！我们抛弃卡卡西吧！！！阿飞是个好孩子啊！！！怎么可能是叛忍！！！！

97：

www太可爱了吧你www可是O和队友打过架诶，和扉间能对打的有谁啊？

98：

…………宇智波斑？

99：

靠哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你是打算告诉我宇智波斑每天stk扉间然后还需要护着身边的一个K是吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

100：

stk扉间是个什么人设，柱间的脸摆在哪里？

101：

胸口。

102：

你们好烦啊哈哈哈哈哈到底是谁传出来的这种东西啊wwwww到底是不是真的啊www

103：

不晓得，听说的……

104：

还有人吗……？不知道是不是我脑子有坑……我想到一个可能性……

105：

O出现之后，水区不久就扒出了K是卡卡西这个事实，然后我翻了很久，翻到了一个帖子……

**“能怎么收场，八成糊弄糊弄，然后说队友不是卡卡西，接着再也不出现呗……把卡卡西的战术揭得这么清楚，也是谢谢他了，我都在想是不是得通报上层看看这两个帖子，考虑一下怎么把卡卡西拿下”**

里面有一楼是这么说的……然后我就想，阿飞不会是…O扮的吧……？

假设K是卡卡西，那么O也是叛忍，而且是晓的人，感觉应该在隐藏情报方面很厉害……我们平常不是也有接受间谍训练之类的吗……演一下应该容易的吧？毕竟卡卡西被扒掉马甲的话，所有人都知道他查克拉量少了啊……那岂不是很危险…所以就造了一个苦无帖来洗清K是卡卡西的嫌疑……

106：

楼上wwww虽然不想说……但是真的脑袋有坑啦ww苦无帖出现得很晚的，基本上水区已经认定K是卡卡西了ww如果真的要掩饰，阿飞应该早一点出现啊，现在才出现不是太晚了嘛233333

107：

你是真的没见识过他们俩回帖的速度啦，光这点就知道不可能了

108：

www而且要捏干嘛捏得这么相似啊，还特意说到重合度这么高的一场战斗……你看水区一开始还是所有人都觉得K和队友是同一个人的……这样的话他就根本没洗清K是卡卡西的嫌疑啊ww

109：

附议楼上，那还不如捏一个更有卡卡西特色的，从苦无角度出发也太隐晦了……卡卡西出名的那几场战斗我们不是都知道吗？他稍微打下码然后丢出来，我们肯定猜那是卡卡西了啊

110：

哇O和阿飞如果真的是一个人，我这辈子就没有老婆！ 


	10. 【水区】来聊一下OK阿飞队友的爱恨情仇好吗……

其实我是隔壁文区的……上次还说了想开O和K的雷遁车……

不吃cp的可以点叉了……

我现在很迷茫……很惆怅……我不知道……我这个车……应该怎么开……

他们四个……究竟是什么关系……

——

1：

哈哈哈哈哈是上次那个说要开雷遁车的文区大佬吗www笑死，不过这情节转折真的可怕ww车不是可以照开嘛，先别管苦无那个帖啦！按照雷遁帖的设定来好啦，只有O和K，K是卡卡西ww

2：

文区大佬的感叹号都打击得没了wwwww这次全是省略号wwww

lz：

我现在……好想让当初开了爆吹队友的那一位楼主……来分析他们的关系啊……但是情感区的牛人……应该不会来吧……

3：

水区已经爆炸了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我一刷帖全是在扒K和队友到底谁是卡卡西的www这个转折www

lz：

给1楼……这样的话，人设实在……太崩塌了……我想弄清楚……

4：

终于刷到要聊cp的了！www大家好我就直接开场了！我站O×阿飞！

5：

我靠哈哈哈哈楼上什么鬼一出来就站那么奇葩的2333333楼主想开的是OK车好嘛www尊重一下楼主啊ww我站KO！

6：

lz我认识那个情感区分析大佬，帮你私聊了，她说一会儿就来。

7：

哈哈哈哈一楼你不懂的，文区也要有文区的尊严和操守23333333怎么能随便写2333

8：

O和阿飞是怎么站出来的啊ww我只看到O和K，队友和阿飞两组cp……

9：

O和K没什么争议吧！O全程是吹（黑）他队友的呀！我感觉完全没问题！

10：

来了来了！我是当初那个扒O和K情感问题的楼主。叫我心灵导师，谢谢。

没想到我出去做任务，回来就迎接了这么恐怖的腥风血雨……没想到O只关注战术讨论都可以连出一套爱恨情仇。我好慌，现在退教不知道来不来得及。

11：

那个楼主ww心灵导师行不行了好长啊，总之就是10楼了吧！就叫10了www

12：

请心灵导师延续您的一贯风格！配上原帖文字可以吗其他几个水帖我都看的头大啊……qaqq求求心灵导师！！虽然很麻烦但是求求您qaqq！！

13：

我靠居然还记得这个梗哈哈哈哈哈楼上当初追了楼主的帖吧wwwwww

14：

……好吧，那就叫我10好了（怎么觉得有点微妙，偏偏是1和0什么的）。

那我去整理一下，稍等。

15：

10完全没退教好不好wwww这不是还是当初O的画风吗哈哈哈哈哈真的学得越来越像了ww话说回来虽然被O定为垃圾，但是他对我们这群垃圾讲话真的很和善了^q^我也有些想入教！

16：

既然楼上说了O和阿飞是一对！！！那么我想站K和队友！！！！！

17：

楼上你wwwww是来搞笑的吧哈哈哈哈哈太拉郎了都不知道他们有什么联系好不好，根本没有互动啊

18：

还是有点道理的，你想啊，现在不是扒出来K是模仿队友的吗？那么K就要细致观察队友的战术，只要一细致观察……说不定就暗生情愫……

19：

……虽然大局已定！但是我还是支持K和队友是同一个人！有人扒是三个人情况的时候的cp吗！究竟是O和卡卡西双箭头，还是卡卡西和阿飞双箭头！

20：

拒绝。太狗血。

lz：

其实……我觉得挺好玩的……

21：

楼主哈哈哈哈哈你们行不行了哈哈哈哈先停好吗？先扒四个人的情况好不好www

22：

我是心灵导师10！

按照情感区准则，“楼主说啥是啥，楼主不说别问”，所以以下推测分析全都建立在存在O、K、阿飞、队友四个人的基础之上，情报也全都依据O和阿飞提供的说辞。好了，开始！

**1.O与K——替影楼初见端倪**

他们俩应该不用多说了吧……当初O一帖惊人，如霹雳的闪电划过忍术讨论区的长空。他虽然按照其他帖子的标准象征性地用了123分点讨论，但其实这几点分了跟没分一样。战术讨论与爆吹队友完美结合，但凡有点情商都能看出里边掩（直）藏（白）地表达着自己喜欢队友。具体分析请看当初我的帖子，水区规定不能链接所以我就不贴了。

我这里直接引用我当初的结论吧。

**“楼主（指O）全程真的没有矛盾、逻辑自洽、人设不崩，看来是真的认为自己“讨厌队友（指K）”，即使他在吹队友（K）这方面做得这么浑然天成完美无缺。但是大家都看出来了，他真的很喜欢自己的队友（K）。”**

但是，随着大家的分析深入，又得出了另外一个结论！

简要地概括一下：

**O和K从小是队友，并且关系良好。成长过程中产生了不明误会，但已解决。队友性格保守谨慎。**

顺便说一句……我当时在那个帖里，还说过这样一句话：

**“关系不好啊，关系肯定不好，隔壁楼主真心实意觉得自己讨厌队友啊。所以我才跑来讨论他们的情感问题啊！明明这么喜欢对方却毫无自觉，我觉得这不ok。”**

我现在，现在觉得，这很OK……

23：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈原来当初就OK了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死wwwww

24：

心灵导师是一直这个画风吗我笑飞了我想去找原帖了wwww替影楼初见端倪什么鬼23333如霹雳闪电划过忍术区的长空哈哈哈哈有病吧233333

25：

我记得O当时看过楼主那个帖子吧！！！那肯定看到这句话了啊！！所以他给自己取代号O给K取代号是K……他……他是……表达了他自己站OK这个cp？

26：

楼上你别瞎脑补啊哈哈哈哈哈哈我靠这什么脑洞啊wwww你这是OK直接定论两情相悦连带着cp都给定了是嘛ww后续展开被你吃了喔wwww

27：

我不同意！！！这只是巧合！！！KO大法好！！！O这种不开窍的明显需要被K调教一下才能知道自己喜欢对方！！

28：

楼上你这个是什么狗血套路？弯掰直？先让直感受到在下面到底有多么舒服，然后再……？从心灵上俘获对方？

29：

我当初！还在替影楼里站O×对面呢因为他总是心疼对面！阿飞说O和队友打过一架，所以队友也属于对面！所以！O×队友非常可行……（小声

30：

两个楼上什么鬼啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我看你们是疯了吧哈哈哈哈

31：

为什么是让直感受一下在下面有多么舒服？？？那可是直男诶当然要让直男在上面！让他体验一下无论是男人还是女人，其实都没什么区别…然后，然后他就能接受了嘛，是吧。

32：

不要说得O这么渣好不好啊wwww明明O对K的箭头也超级粗的wwO先领悟然后主动也是有可能的啊！他都看了情感分析的帖了！突然顿悟完全可行！

33：

我是心灵导师10！

**2.O与K——雷遁楼突飞猛进**

好的，这一次O还是如上次一样，是来吹K的，但是这次他连123点都不屑于标了，直接一大团就丢了上来……战术讨论部分惯例跳过，情感区并不想管这个。直接上重点。

**“讲道理我（O）是不太懂的，他（K）也有一个中远程的雷遁忍术的，用那个不是更好吗？也安全一点，就非要冲过去打，可能真的脑子有病吧。看不下去。反正最后我（O）去救他（K）了，还以为那种菜鸡他随便打打，果然是个垃圾。”**

一时间不知道该怎么分析，O的人设是只想讨论忍术，所以他清楚K有一个中远程雷遁忍术并不是什么大事。后半句……划一下重点，“安全”、“看不下去”、“最后我去救他了”。楼主的语句透露着深深的嫌弃，但无疑也渗透着浓浓的关心，一如既往的吹黑原则，用这种方式掩盖着自己的内心。并且get一个重点，O救了K，O的武力值应该大于K。

**“翻白眼。而且讲道理你（K）要是没切到怎么办，和对面玩跳绳吗？？？反正我（O）是看不上。不过在大型物体切割的运用上还行吧，可能是他（K）临时想的，也太粗糙了。”**

啊，我都觉得没必要再分析O的这些话了。随便分析一下吧，O先是以迅雷不及掩耳之速批判了K的忍术一顿，直指这个忍术的最大缺陷，但又立刻为K打上补丁“临时想的”、“太粗糙了”，一方面说明了K平时的忍术极其精致（用粗糙形容忍术我真的不懂），另一方面也说明K在创造忍术方面极有天赋，能视情况迅速捏造一个勉强能用的忍术（我看我还是别当忍者了，自创忍术这么容易的吗？）。并且隐晦地表达了一下这个忍术会给K带来危险，因此十分不满。由此可见真的是十分喜欢K了。

**“还有一个问题，之前我（O）对队友（K）做了比较过分的事，他（K）觉得挺受伤的，就走了一个多星期。最近我们聊起这件事，怎么说呢。你们可能无法理解我的感受，我以为他（K）是去思考人生了，没想到他（K）是去教敌对的学生怎么用雷遁了：）”**

箭头太粗了，我来替O分析一下他的感受吧，原本以为K是由于内心受伤才离开自己（我也想知道究竟做了什么会让人跑掉一个星期那么久……），没想到K的心中完全对于这次伤害不以为意，甚至去勾搭一个学生！这个学生还是敌对的！O，你这个感受的名字叫“吃醋”，很多人都懂，只有你不懂而已。

然后我要吹一下我的男神，我还是舍不得退教的。

**“讲道理人家也没把你（K）当老师啊，热脸贴……算了，不说了。”**

一定是不好意思说那个词，这么纯情可爱讲礼貌，这个成熟男人，真是可爱！^q^

**“非忍术讨论不回。别问。”**

可能是被忍术区和情感区的劲头吓坏了吧，这个成熟男人，可爱！

最后考虑到楼主是想要聊聊cp……我找了一下互动细节，讨论分析就交给你们了。

**A.“反正作为惩罚我（O）对他（K）用了雷遁。”**

**B.“说完（K）在手指上噼啪放个电烟花给我（O）看。”**

好了，现在是OK与KO专场，请大家按次序入场！请开始吧！

34：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我真是太喜欢心灵导师10了哈哈哈哈哈每次都有毒wwwwww辛苦辛苦！那么我说了我站OK！毕竟O都对K用雷遁了！而且我觉得是情趣惩罚的可能性超级高！

35：

按次序入场哈哈哈哈哈哈好吧那我等三角恋派先看你们水哈哈哈哈哈

36：

我也站OK！！！！O的武力值比K高！！！！打不过对方那怎么行！！那要怎么上对方！！！！

37：

为爱献身啊。

38：

K太浪漫了吧，真的是在哄O开心了，明明O之前做了过分的事，让他难过一个星期……感觉K真的好喜欢O啊……我的少女心……

39：

楼上醒醒，K没难过啊，K去教学生了。感觉K很会撩啊，手段这么熟练，渣男人设的可能性？

40：

渣男认真的吗！？！会撩就是渣男！？！哇K不是谨慎保守的人设吗！结合一下这明明是对O的超粗箭头！！！

41：

啊，非OKKO派，小声地说替身梗……

42：

楼上住口，等下你再说！现在是KO和OK的战场纠纷！我就粗俗一点了，O连屁股都不敢说怎么可能是OK：）一脱衣服脸爆红吗，我站KO

43：

纯情小狼狗不是很赞吗！！O超级攻气的啊！！

44：

纯情傲娇小狼狗，谢谢！

lz：

……我觉得这样也挺好吃……

45：

K也不弱气啊他哄O的手段不是超级苏吗！呵，这可幸亏O是个男人，换个小姑娘怕是立刻投怀送抱。比如我。

46：

楼上www不过说真的，K真的好苏啊，又很聪明，战术方面也很天才，感觉性格又很好……完美男友了……但我不能接受他，因为他能站在忍线上，感觉他比我还轻……我站OK

47：

楼上你等下啊哈哈哈哈哈哈你这两次转折都太快了吧哈哈哈哈看得我懵住哈哈哈哈

48：

我是心灵导师10！继续为大家分析！

**3.O与K与卡卡西——雷遁楼风云突变**

这时候！突然有人提出了K是卡卡西的可能性。情感区不懂这些，我们都是楼主说啥是啥的，所以不会分析，看下来只觉得顿时疑窦丛生，剧情迅速转折。

**“某白毛（卡卡西）战术是不错，见过几次。我队友（K）比不了。”**

**“给你眼你也没他（卡卡西）那个脑子。yzb以外的基本上用不了眼知道吗？以为血继限界很好掌握？懒得骂，滚。”**

比较短。由我分析的话O和K是真爱，但是O非常、极度、极其崇拜卡卡西（甚至用了“滚”！之前一句脏话都没说过！为了K都没说过！但是还是好苏啊，入教，入教）。

具体的请大家自己分析吧，OK、KO、O卡卡西、卡卡西O、卡卡西K、K卡卡西以及三人行的同学请入场（K=卡卡西的同学也请入场）。

49：

…………………四个人的时候得乱成什么样子。我有些期待起来了。

50：

楼上你够wwww刚才替身梗的呢快出来啊哈哈哈哈哈不过我还是站OK！毕竟K才是和O朝夕相处的人，是队友！不朝夕相处哪来的爱情！

51：

我是K=卡卡西的，看到10楼分类卡卡西K和K卡卡西，哇虎躯一震……

52：

楼上好！！！水仙了解一下！！！

53：

等一下！现在什么状况！对不起10！我已经开始晕了！所以现在是三个人还是两个人？？

54：

啊……楼上你别管了，有的人（基本上全水区）觉得是两个人，有的人（全情感区）觉得是三个人，你晕了就当三个人看吧。

55：

当时整个水区都觉得K就是卡卡西，O说得那些K比不上卡卡西啊什么的话只是在打码而已，不过现在剧情早就变了…随缘看吧楼上。

56：

朝夕相处又不一定是爱情！！白月光岂是身边的糟糠妻可以代替的！我坚定不移地站K模仿卡卡西！K为了让O喜欢自己所以模仿卡卡西！

57：

可是经过10一分析，O对K的箭头那么粗……我觉得O对卡卡西真的只是偶像崇拜而已……

58：

哈哈哈哈糟糠妻行不行了www那不是说得O太渣了吗我觉得O挺好的啊，一直在维护K23333

59：

大家好！我想到一个可能性！那个让K离开一星期的事！说不定就是！O！瞎说K只是模仿卡卡西而已之类的话！所以！K伤心了！！

60：

坚信K就是卡卡西，安定。所以O的打码都是对K粗粗的箭头，安心地吃糖。什么上下攻受，他们互相双箭头就是好的，吃糖。

61：

楼上哈哈哈哈www所以是这个展开咯？

O：“你以为我是真的爱你吗？怎么可能！我只是把你当作卡卡西的替代品而已！”

K：“……是，我永远比不上卡卡西。我们分手吧。”

遂离开一星期。

62：

我靠楼上什么鬼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈那为什么K回来之后O还要惩罚他啊不应该抱在怀里哄“我错了，你是我的唯一，我再也不提卡卡西了”吗哈哈哈哈

63：

楼上也有毒……别这样，那还不如K是单恋……O全程没有和K在一起，O性格明明很好啊，说得这么渣……

64：

K→O→卡卡西←阿飞啊！！O对K的吹黑态度不是说明了一切吗！！吹是在吹卡卡西，黑是在黑K啊！！！！

K：“我已经演得这么像卡卡西了，你还是不能看我一眼吗？”

O：“你怎么可能比得上卡卡西，你这个垃圾。”

卡卡西：“阿飞，没受伤吧？”

阿飞：“没有没有！我好想帮卡卡西的忙啊！”

65：

四角恋的给我滚出克！！现在是三人专场！

66：

K→O→卡卡西！！！行了吧！！我就要在这里！！

67：

大家好！！！！！我站！！！！！K→O→忍术！！！！！

68：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈来人把67楼给我叉出去哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

69：

我还是觉得O和K才是真爱……就是，O一直很崇拜卡卡西，然后某一天遇到和卡卡西很像的K，因此产生了兴趣，相处之后发现K真的好可爱，比卡卡西可爱多了，自己的真爱就是K，这样的治愈展开不是很棒吗……

70：

哦哦哦楼上这个故事我喜欢！

71：

醒一醒楼上们，O和K是从小的队友关系好吗？中间有过误会才变成这个态度的。怎么可能是因为卡卡西。O也说只见过几次卡卡西，应该小时候不认识吧。

72：

O的话可能是打码啊……讲真，别这么傻白甜直接就信了好不好…10楼情感区的，他们画风就是楼主说什么就是什么，从来不多想的……

73：

没有三人行的吗？？？没有吗？？？K跟着O组队，O每天偷窥卡卡西什么的！！！卡卡西和O又打过架，两个人有误会之类的！！O和K没有在一起，K死缠烂打O，但是卡卡西看到O身边已经有K了，就误以为他们已经在一起，所以就一直拒绝O，让O好好对K！什么的！

74：

……………………你们真不怕卡卡西把这个帖给炸了…………

75：

73你的K人设崩塌了……K的人设不是保守谨慎吗？感觉不是会先表白的类型……假如真的在一起，应该是O已经认清了自己的感情吧，我觉得心灵导师分析得比较对，OK（KO）真爱，O对卡卡西只是极度崇拜而已。

76：

哈哈哈哈我想象不到卡卡西刷水帖的样子啊楼上www你看隔壁O从来不到水区来的，情感区也不在，感觉他刷帖频率也不是很高啊，回帖也只是偶尔几个帖……非常忙的样子

77：

我来给69的治愈故事进行展开！O和K从小是队友，因为一点误会吵架了，之后O开始崇拜卡卡西，K发现之后就开始模仿卡卡西的战术，以此希望获得O的关注！O发觉K在模仿卡卡西的战术之后，大为感动，于是决定忘掉从前的误会，两人和好如初！之后某天想通感情HE了，酱紫

78：

楼上我靠哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈可以可以，我被说服了哈哈哈哈哈

79：

我是心灵导师10！继续！

对不起大家，事先说明我是看不上阿飞的，因为他不喜欢我的男神。

想了想用一下我男神的惯用表情，来表达我的看不上：）

**4.O与K与阿飞与队友——苦无帖再起波折**

不太想分析阿飞的话，我就直接提炼最后总结一波了，你们自己分析。

**A.“** **阿飞都要喜欢上队友啦(★＞U＜★)！** **”**

**B.“** **我队友真的超级厉害哒！** **”**

**C.“** **每次任务跟着他走就好啦，阿飞什么都不用做|･ω･｀)** **”**

**D.“** **因为阿飞很没用嘛(´•̥ ̯ •̥`) ꉂ所以帮不上什么忙** **”**

**E.“** **所以队友就不能呆在地上啦，阿飞想去帮他的，但是被黏住啦！** **”**

**F.“** **队友踩在上面的样子也很好看！阿飞想想，诶有点像一只忍猫(๑＞︶＜)و** **”**

**G.“** **然后那支苦无就钉住了衣领，我就挂在墙上啦(๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ)** **”**

**H.“** **而且队友他的手指又长又白！就很好看！๛ก(ｰ̀ωｰ́ก)** **”**

**I.“** **ヾ(ｏ･ω･)ﾉ好！我会好好加油哒！争取下次帮上队友的忙！** **”**

**J.“** **哇！楼上的队友也好厉害呀！(๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ)不过肯定没有我的队友厉害！** **”**

总结一下：阿飞极其崇拜队友，队友非常厉害，队友救过阿飞几次，武力值应该是队友比阿飞高。

另外我认为阿飞对于队友有着非常粗的箭头，不知道他自己有没有意识到。大家看F和H，假如不喜欢对方，我认为一个男孩子是不可能关注到这种事情的。没事觉得队友的手指好看，这不是恋爱是什么？拍黑板！

接下来分析另外一个点，阿飞提到的让O退场的案例中说：

**“他和一个很讨厌的人(ﾉ｀⊿´)ﾉ对打！”**

请大家注意颜文字的位置！这是阿飞首次把颜文字用在句中（上面的D也用在句中，但是属于逗号的位置，和这个性质不同）！也就是说，他对这个人的讨厌程度已经到需要用颜文字打断整个句子了！不要觉得我敏感！我告诉你们！再看一句话！

**“你算哪块小饼干！ヽ(#`Д′)?住口！”**

这是一个楼层说队友模仿K，总之说了队友的坏话，但是阿飞的颜文字依然在一句话的末尾！这说明什么！有人说了自己喜欢的人的坏话，他却依然保持了颜文字的尊严！但面对男神的时候呢？

我男神这么好，你怎么可以这么讨厌他：）

好的，我来说说我的男神有多好！

**“谢谢14楼提炼。水遁火遁这个战术和我队友（K）是挺像的，不过他（队友）不是会千种忍术？怎么不用雾隐术？”**

看！道谢！提漏洞！一气呵成！这个聪明有礼貌的男神！

**“是我。叫我O好了，我队友叫K。毕竟在别人楼里。”，“对面心态不好可以用，碰到我队友（K）这种就算了，浪费时间。他心太脏了，这种小伎俩完全影响不了的：）”**

看！礼貌！大家入教吗！而且在之前一个楼层还替阿飞解答了苦无和忍线的问题，涉及战术不贴了，自己看。以及日常吹黑队友，大家都习惯了吧，字里行间都在炫耀K非常出色，我们这种垃圾是不能比的，用这种粗浅的战术对付K就是浪费时间。

 **“叫O就行了。”** 不习惯别人叫他O前辈！这么可爱！^q^

**“……阿飞是吧，呵呵。”**

**“不是，我（O）知道你是谁了。长点心吧你。我（O）走了。”**

和阿飞的互动，即使知道阿飞讨厌自己，依然提醒阿飞长点心不要掉马！这是多么温柔的人！大家好，入教吗？

最后依然是考虑到楼主想聊cp，放一个OK的互动细节。

**“反正别学我队友（K）就行了，我（O）看他（K）经常跟人打了几下，然后就松开苦无用手指勾着转一圈，然后又重新握住。跟锻炼手指一样，打着架呢你（K）尊重一点对手行不行？平常锻炼不行的吗？也不知道是手被人家的刀震麻了还是怎么样。”**

紧张队友到转苦无的细节都注意到了，虽然吐槽平常锻炼不行吗这一类……但是最后一句依然透露着浓厚的关心。我还是站OK真爱，阿飞→队友，队友不清楚，提及太少了。

好了，基本上分析完了……现在有请……大家所有人登场！

80：

我还以为会好好分析www10我觉得这不行！有失公正！

81：

心灵导师真的好偏心啊哈哈哈哈哈O和K都有括号阿飞和队友一个都没有wwww

82：

他讨厌我男神！是我教的仇敌！好吗！不怪我偏心。

83：

82和这楼都是我，是心灵导师10。

84：

哈哈哈哈哈哈分析颜文字那段哈哈哈哈哈心灵导师是真的有毒哈哈哈哈哈这样也能成为你记恨阿飞的理由吗wwww我都不敢乱说话了ww我怀疑前面说O渣的都被写进小本子里了哈哈哈哈哈哈

85：

啊，看完想入教了……明知道阿飞讨厌自己还提醒对方长点心…虽然总是一副大家都是垃圾的嘴脸，可是真的好温柔啊……（虽然从里面嗑出了O×阿飞的糖……

86：

所以阿飞→队友毫无悬念咯！！我已经不想带卡卡西玩儿了！！四个人扯cp已经疯了！再一扯K和队友哪个是卡卡西，难度简直激增！

87：

阿飞的颜文字哈哈哈哈哈突然回忆了一波哈哈哈哈还是觉得超级可爱wwww

88：

哈哈哈哈不带卡卡西玩儿带自来也玩儿啊隔壁帖子笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈

89：

等一下，这么说的话队友和O关系极差？？？那O还崇拜……对不起我要带卡卡西玩儿了！那O还崇拜卡卡西？？？这么虐恋情深的吗？？？

90：

崇拜和要对战没什么冲突吧……？我也有个对手，但我其实挺喜欢他的……说真的他忍术运用真的很好

91：

可是队友叫阿飞别插手啊，就是一种这是我们个人恩怨，一切交给我来解决的感觉……虽、虽说阿飞本来也帮不上什么忙就是了……

92：

隔壁哪个帖子？？懒得翻啊，太多水帖了谁给我总结一下？？

93：

我来给你总结。

一帖忍术讨论竟掀起水区腥风血雨？各区课代表呕心沥血总结究竟为哪样？K和队友究竟和卡卡西有何关系？论晓组织的藏匿情报技能点满了吗？吹队友竟把三忍拉下水！扒一扒那个死不瞑目的二代目火影和战场玫瑰的爱恨情仇！初代目火影竟呆在胸口看热闹？一切尽在走近水区！

94：

有可能只是阿飞讨厌情敌啊！阿飞不是喜欢队友嘛，那阿飞觉得O也喜欢队友的话，他们俩不是情敌关系吗？因为这个所以讨厌O很正常啊！然后我也站O和K是真爱！这样的话O就觉得没必要和小孩子计较，所以还提醒阿飞别掉马……

95：

我靠93就是隔壁楼主吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈散会之后跑来这里了啊哈哈哈哈哈

96：

93什么鬼啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈www所以现在是队友的箭头成谜？每天带着个小尾巴阿飞，行为上却和O拉拉扯扯的？阿飞也不懂里面什么原因，反正就是看不惯O？

97：

哇所以O和队友是……互相欣赏？？俩大渣男，身后各自吊着一个K和阿飞？

98：

小心被心灵导师写进小本本。

99：

感觉没有O和队友什么事啊！队友那句话不是就是想保护阿飞的意思吗！！叫阿飞别插手……感觉阿飞一直想帮队友，所以队友就先打个招呼嘛，感觉O战力很高啊，队友可能就顾不上救阿飞了，万一O对阿飞出手的话，队友不是就完蛋了……

100：

不是还有K和队友都是卡卡西的可能性吗！！！想扒这个啊！！！

101：

贴一下隔壁帖的文区大佬的一个推测：

感情线1：阿飞<=>卡卡西<=O。

【阿飞和卡卡西互为队友，两情相悦。O孤家寡人，郁郁寡欢。于是O从物欲横流的现实沉溺于网络，在网上谎称卡卡西是自己队友，借此在这冰冷的网络世界满足自己想要占有卡卡西的欲望。】

好了结束，我怕被心灵导师写入小本本。不敢多说。

102：

……我是心灵导师10……我教还不想树立这么多敌人，谢谢。

103：

啊我要试一下那个！分析完了，我走了。你们玩儿吧。

104：

哈哈哈哈哈哈心灵导师哈哈哈哈wwwww真的可爱了ww文区大佬的推测什么鬼啊，怎么来的……阿飞和卡卡西是队友？然后呢？

105：

然后O的发帖不是全都是吹队友的嘛，可是O描述的战斗基本上都是他围观卡卡西打架啊，你看阿飞和卡卡西就是全程组队的关系……O给人感觉像是在stk卡卡西而不是卡卡西的队友……就…这样咯。

106：

……………O的形象啊。他可是忍术区分析大神好不好，你们猜他全程说谎……还stk人家卡卡西……

107：

你们这样我真的要记到小本本里了！

108：

我居然被说服了！！！O的确没有和K一起打架的描述啊！！！都是围观的！！哇所以每个帖他都是撒谎的？？这么恐怖的吗？？？stk卡卡西的战术然后来网上幻想？？

109：

哈哈哈哈哈哈10还在啊哈哈哈哈哈完蛋了108和105你们哈哈哈哈哈

110：

我翻到那个楼主的帖子了！最后那边还猜了一下阿飞和O是同一个人的可能性诶！所以我就……那个……其实O是人格分裂……阿飞只是一个人格…而已……什么的？梗……

111：

楼上脑洞太大了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈所以是卡卡西扮演K和队友宠着O的展开咯2333333

112：

这又是什么展开！！！！！三个人变成四个人又变成三个人？？？然后还能猜只有两个人？？？只有O和K？？？然后搞成了四个人？？？？你们在搞笑吗？？？？

113：

112三观崩塌的样子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我觉得挺好玩儿呀wwww那感觉O和K的箭头更粗了！我站KO！K这么宠O！就算O人格分裂也陪着他不离不弃！！！说不定他们小时候那个误会就是因为人格分裂导致的www

114：

我靠，居然回来了……………………

lz：

请问……有没有人给我总结一下……现在有多少cp……多少剧情……多少展开……我到底该怎么开O和K的雷遁车啊…… 


	11. 【忍术】分享一个具体案例：）

是这样的，前阵子我接到一个任务，需要和人临时组队，但是任务做到中途时我发现对方想反水。情况比较复杂，简单讲一下，队友简称K，临时队友Z。

Z在任务期间经常背着我暗中行动，但是在任务上出了不少力，所以我也懒得管他。K先发现Z有叛村意向，不过Z还没有做得很过分，加上他是感知型忍者，能力的确挺有用的，我们俩就打算先不揭穿他，看看具体什么情况。能发现他究竟要叛向谁最好不过。引蛇出洞什么的，懂吧？

总之我和K决定演一场，假装我和K决裂了，方便K针对Z，我继续和Z虚与委蛇。

再讲个前提，我有两个时空间忍术。一个可以进行短距离传送。他见过很多次，所以我每次近距离传送到他身边的时候，他都能立刻感知到我会在哪里。大概二十米以内都能准确感应吧。另外一个忍术是可以虚化几秒时间，随便什么东西都会从我身上穿透过去，具体几秒就不说了。

K的查克拉量少，正面和我打劣势很大。所以我一开始就选了在海边作战。K属性主雷，我主火属性。一方面雷遁导电，到时候他对我出手也方便一点；另一方面水遁克火，他直接就地用水遁，也可以帮他省点查克拉。

和K打起来之后，他本体藏海里，水分身上岸到我面前，吸引我的注意力。我把水分身灭了之后就对他本体出手，他当时站在海上，我用手里剑封了上+左+右三路，这样他要么躲水里，要么往后撤。我传送到他背后大概五米的位置，在他的感应范围内，所以他先向我丢了几支苦无，然后躲水里了。

呵呵，你们也知道他那个战术，一秒离开视线可能就不是本体了。真的很烦，我现在想起来都觉得犯恶心。

继续说，他那几支苦无上绑了忍线，用苦无把我捆住了。K本体在远处扯住线，水分身从我背后攻过来贴起爆符，我就用虚化了。他本体就趁机开始结印，大瀑布之术，时间刚好卡在我虚化结束没办法再用的时候，没办法，躲不过去，我也只能用忍术硬怼。

讲道理他这个计算能力是不是有点太变态了？我这个能力只有一个人破过，还是事先做好准备的。现在他是第二个。再也不想和他打了。

因为我查克拉量多，加上时间紧，所以我用的是豪火球。水火起雾你们懂的，我还在雾里的时候，他一个水分身冒出来，紧急跟我沟通。胆子太大了吧，Z可是感知型忍者，还敢在雾里跑来找我交流剧本。这个大垃圾不知道在想什么，差点没气死我。没办法我只好用时空间忍术掩盖他的查克拉波动，给他打掩护。

我现在一想，我会用豪火球应付大瀑布之术，他是不是也计算在内了？？？故意弄出一片雾挡视线，趁机跟我聊聊接下去怎么演？？？

算了还是继续说……既然他都制造这个机会了，我也就随他，趁机沟通了下剧本。之前说了他的感知范围是二十米，加上刚才我出现在他身后五米的地方，他精确感应到了，我临时想了一下，这个可以做点文章，就跟他说你感知范围二十米，我会误以为是十米，时间比较紧只来得及说这一句，也不知道他能不能明白我什么意思。

不过好在他懂了，说实话这垃圾平时虽然很烦，但是在这点上还是靠谱的。

说一下当时情况，他本体站在雾气以外的位置，我在雾气里和他的水分身沟通了几秒就迅速传送出去了，免得长时间留在里边让Z起疑。

也就是说，有几秒时间我是不知道他在外面干嘛的。用手里剑想想都知道在外边的八成不是本体了：）

但也有可能是本体，烦死了，反正叫K1吧。

我传送到K1背后十米的位置，老样子，他感应到了，向我丢了一支苦无，但是射偏了。

讲道理，这是我觉得最精彩的地方了。五米范围他精确感应到我的位置，十米范围苦无偏了，说明他只能模糊感应到我的位置。那再推理一步，再远一点的距离呢？我出现在他身后二十米的地方，他是不是就没办法感应到了？

假如我们是真打架，我肯定得这么分析吧？观战的Z肯定也得这么分析吧？所以我下次传送肯定在K身后二十米左右的位置吧？

我虽然讨厌K，但是对他这一招还挺满意的。也就按着他剧本走了，把K1灭了之后找了找K，发现他本体在往岸上跑，当时还挺奇怪的，我特意选得海上作战，给他建立地理优势，他反而跑岸上去搞什么。

结果看到他跑到一半差点没摔倒，一副查克拉用尽的样子，就差不多懂了。他那个一贯演戏惑敌的套路，演自己查克拉没了要逃跑，顺便给我露个后背。然后我就传送到他背后二十米，他继续演没发现我。我就跟着演静悄悄地接近他，准备给他最后一招的时候，他转身给了我一招，我也给了他一招，算是两败俱伤结束了。

Z怎么也该分析出来：我失败是因为K误导我他的感应范围吧？事实上感应范围是二十米，但是K在战斗中故意射偏苦无，误导我以为感应范围是十米吧？我被捅是因为K太阴险，设了圈套让我钻吧？

：）

我疼得要死还是认认真真演，我说：你那支苦无原来是故意射偏的……

他捂着伤口配合我演：没错，我们的队友关系到此为止了。

：）

这么精彩的剧本。

：）

Z出现之后问我，你怎么回事？你怎么被他捅了？他怎么不给你最后一击就走了？你怎么这么莽撞随便接近他？你要被捅了为什么不用虚化？他查克拉都要没了，你先虚化再继续跟他打就行了啊。

：）

他怎么活到现在的。

——

lz：

对了，有人看过亲热战术吗？为什么那东西跟战术一点关系都没有？？？

1：

hello？？？大家好？？？怎么这么久没人说话？？？

2：

这是木叶来的基佬吧？给出我的想象了。

3：

亲热战术哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主你别吧，看那个干什么wwww这和你讨论忍术的人设不符啊wwww

4：

替影楼主好！！！快要两个月没有出现在这里了！！！原来是执行任务去了！！！您好，我是刚入教的！！！激动。信息量好大，看到“是这样的”这个开头就闯进来了，现在重新看一遍案例，我有点晕。

5：

这是什么东西……好乱好晕啊，不能分点概括吗……（虚弱）

6：

楼上新来的吧ww这位大神就这个画风了……而且说实话，他的案例也不好分点，因为每一点都可以学……不过楼主你这个能力，是不是有点……作弊啊……时空间忍术都这么厉害的吗？

7：

多谢楼主分享案例，仔细看了一下，有两个问题想问。

1.不介意的话，能详细说一下“和K打起来之后，他本体藏海里，水分身上岸到我面前，吸引我的注意力。”的具体情况吗？

2.“他那几支苦无上绑了忍线，用苦无把我捆住了。K本体在远处扯住线，水分身从我背后攻过来贴起爆符，我就用虚化了。”请问楼主是怎么分辨出到底是水分身还是本体的？

我的惯用忍术就是水分身，很想学习一下，谢谢楼主。

8：

LZ不要为难感知型忍者啊哈哈哈哈感知型忍者也不需要知道这么多战术的吧！！吐槽Z没看懂的楼主wwww你们这个套路换别人也看不懂啊xswl你和K的战斗要演故意误导对方和自己被误导，战斗外又要演给Z看你们是真的决裂了www累不累啊你们，虽然我没怎么看懂前面部分哈哈哈哈

9：

是……这是……替影楼主？替影楼主回来了？

lz：

给7楼。

1.水分身站在水面上，本体藏在水下，躲在水分身的影子里。然后水分身上岸，站在我面前，挡住我的视线。

2.这个不是刚开始就分析出来的，不好意思，没有说得太清楚。当时情况是他带着起爆符穿过我的身体，穿过去的时候顺手把起爆符绑在苦无上丢向我。考虑到当时的距离因素，这张起爆符爆炸会同时炸到我们两个，再联系他的战术习惯，他一般都很谨慎，不是采用两败俱伤手法的人，那站在我面前的这个就肯定是水分身了。

10：

亲热战术！我看过！那个……妙啊。楼主有什么想问的，请让我体验一下大神向我咨询的快感！

lz：

……没什么想问的，那本书……算了，没什么。

11：

等一下，穿过楼主身体的时候顺手把起爆符绑在苦无上？这是什么骚操作？这是什么高端意识和高级手速？我开始有点害怕了。

12：

怀疑楼上也是新来的ww这个楼主和他队友在这里比较出名啦。帖子太久远了我也懒得翻…要了解的话搜索“影分身”和“替身术”试试看好了，记不太清标题了23333记得还有一个雷遁？哦对了还可以去水区搜一下O和K，还有阿飞什么的ww

13：

真的没看懂！楼主qaqqq这次太难了！！超纲了！！！能给开小灶吗qaqqq求求楼主qaqqq

lz：

……哪里没看懂？

14：

哇！这是哪里来的亲切大神。

15：

求求楼主梗还没过去吗2333333求求你们放过它吧www替12楼说，还有一个是聊苦无的，那个里面的案例也很有意思，不过小心被颜文字吓到www具体标题我也记不清了23333

16：

指路：[理性分析雷遁的优势与缺陷](https://eila9051.lofter.com/post/31e849b0_1c935f94f)，[大家是怎么看待替身术和影分身的？](https://eila9051.lofter.com/post/31e849b0_1c935ec9c)

苦无那个找不到了，没看过的建议补一下，了解一下K的人设再来看这个，应该就能体会这个案例的精髓了。

17：

我是13！谢谢lz！！真要说哪里没看懂……我……我全都没看懂……不过最晕的是……K1那段……qaqqq对不起楼主……我……我很没用……

lz：

先说我的简称是O，队友K，影分身K1，水分身K2。

lz：

___K_K1____雾__K2_O__雾__

我在雾里和K2交流的那几秒，K用影分身分出了K1。

___O___K1___雾_________雾__

K本体跑向海岸边，我传送到K1背后，K2被他解除了。懂了吗？

18：

靠啊哈哈哈哈哈笑死了哈哈哈哈哈形象哈哈哈哈下划线是海水吗？哈哈哈哈哈替影楼主在我心中的形象彻底变了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我一直觉得是个只想讨论忍术的老古董哈哈哈

19：

哦哦哦！！这样懂了一点！！我是13！！谢谢lz！！！呜呜呜呜给、给您添麻烦了！！

lz：

不麻烦。

20：

等一下！！当时K……所以当时有三个K在场？一个本体一个影分身一个水分身……？楼主……楼主，这情况还能分清楚……我……我当场去世。

21：

不仅如此，按照楼主的分析，K2当时在和O沟通剧本（说实话我真的不知道这一句话沟通就能称之为交流剧本，K2居然能想出这么多东西）。K1留在海上，K本体已经往海岸边跑，说明K他当时已经清楚后续会是什么展开了。

……怎么说呢，我不是想说K有多厉害，能这么快推演出后面的战斗情况，而是想说，他这是非常相信O的能力啊。你们俩这默契……

22：

楼上何出此言？请多指教！

23：

……你这属于哪村文化？咳咳……也没什么好说的啊，O对于K的战术推测基本上都说了，我说一下K对于O的好了。他敢用水分身K2和O紧急沟通，就是相信O会为他打掩护，也相信O会有什么想法……

O那个猜测我挺赞同的，他用大瀑布术，再加上限制了O你的虚化能力，这种情况下你必然会使用最拿手的忍术进行反击。我估计你用得最顺手的就是豪火球吧？豪火球的范围不是太大，再加上你们是队友，他完全清楚你的查克拉量。控制大瀑布术的查克拉量，就能够反向控制你的查克拉输出量，这样就可以很好地控制雾的范围……

而且他对你的分析能力也很信任……真好啊，这样的队友。我和队友就没这么默契……虽然都很清楚对方的战术，但是没这么大胆子乱来……呃，总之就是不够信任对方吧……

24：

静静地看着21楼大神解释着解释着，就从O怎么样变成了你怎么样。从向大家解释变成了想跟O讨论。最后又变成了和队友没有那么默契的惋惜。

25：

不过我很奇怪的是，K的查克拉量不是比较少吗……为什么还用大瀑布之术？那个很耗查克拉吧……用别的术也可以逼你使用豪火球术造雾，也没必要非得是这个……真的挺奇怪的……

lz：

那个垃圾就是想尽快耗光查克拉演最后那一幕而已。呵呵，真的心脏。每一步都计算好了，就等着我钻进去配合他。下次绝对不和他打了。

26：

我是不是对查克拉量少有误解！！一个大瀑布术+这么多个水分身和影分身！我觉得量不少了！！

27：

我我我也有问题！！豪火球对付大瀑布之术也可以的吗？？本来水遁就克火遁，然后还是高级忍术和普通忍术……难道不应该……豪火球啪叽就灭掉吗……

lz：

查克拉量足够啊，就可以不用太在意克制。

28：

www上课是不是没好好认真听！克制也不是碰到就克死啦！查克拉足够多的话还是可以对抗的，但是既然能用更省力的忍术，当然还是会选用更优解啦，这种感觉吧！

29：

诸君，面对大瀑布之术，第一个反应居然是使用豪火球之术与对方硬怼，可见O平时使用查克拉极其奢侈。

并且，O还真的成功了，用豪火球阻挡了大瀑布之术，用火遁挡下了水遁，请问O的查克拉量究竟有多少？

30：

我弃权！！K的查克拉量（对于O来说）果然很少呢！！！哈哈哈哈（棒读）

31：

棒读还行wwwww不过真的是信了O的邪…K这个查克拉量，已经是精英上忍了吧……

32：

精彩！！这场案例真的不错，感谢楼主分享。误导的那一段学习了，“忍术的本质就是欺骗”这句话真的没有说错，K对于忍术真的研究很透彻啊。

楼主的战术也很厉害，虽然没有K的那种……精巧，不过也是按照自身标准制定的，非常合适。不过能不能问问用三枚手里剑限制对方行动，逼迫K只能后撤或者潜入水里的那一段？这种限制对方行动的路数需要是大型手里剑吧？楼主是有什么同时甩出三个大型手里剑的方法吗？有点时差就会很容易躲过去吧。

lz：

嗯，个人能力，不方便多说。

33：

哎……明白了，还是感谢楼主分享。

34：

是熟悉的味道！！！！啊！！！是替影楼主！！！！！是O+K的超绝组合！！！！！！！箭头太粗了吧！！！！！特意！！！挑选海边！！！！！替K省点查克拉！！！！认真地替K思考怎么打倒自己！！！！体贴qaqqqqqq替影楼主天下第一！！！！！！

35：

亲热战术有什么问题？亲热战术为什么要和战术有关系？楼主……楼主是没看过亲热系列吗？直接买了亲热战术？

lz：

随手翻到的。看名字有点意思。

36：

34是教友吗！啊楼主真的太温柔了吧……明明是演两人决裂，感觉楼主的想法完全都是等着K打伤自己，而不是自己打伤K……

37：

楼上醒醒，滤镜太厚了，他们的剧本结局是两败俱伤。

38：

哈哈哈哈哈有点意思哈哈哈哈楼主你不会是www看到“战术”两个词就以为是什么忍术讨论书了吧www这翻开一看得多大的心理阴影xs

39：

什么？是纯情人设！？我去宣告教友们了

lz：

……什么东西？

40：

啊！纯情人设！1555555551我要疯掉了！上面大神一分析O真的好厉害啊，我觉得O比K还要厉害！！这么厉害的人还这么纯情……O是不是……是不是……没有谈过恋爱啊，诶嘿……诶嘿嘿……

41：

？？？楼上突然痴汉？？？

42：

想和O谈恋爱！！！举手！！！不想讨论忍术！！！我头晕！！！我只想谈恋爱！！！

43：

别给忍术讨论区丢人好吗？合理分析一下，O的年纪应该是二十五往上吧，这种战术分析和战斗知识没这个年纪达不到。假如猜错了非常抱歉哈！

二十五往上却对于亲热战术的内容反应这么大，即使谈过恋爱，也只是牵牵小手亲亲小嘴的程度。纯情人设没跑了。

44：

大龄魔法使吗wwwww替影楼主这个人设真的太可爱了吧www不过一心讨论忍术，所以没时间谈恋爱没什么毛病啊23333

45：

我疼得要死还是认认真真演，我说：你那支苦无原来是故意射偏的……

他捂着伤口配合我演：没错，我们的婚姻关系到此为止了。

lz：

……

46：

我退教了，教友们，从今以后我们就是情敌了，忘掉我们的情谊吧！

47：

我靠哈哈哈哈哈45楼哈哈哈哈哈哈什么东西哈哈哈哈谢谢你帮忙加粗划重点了喔xs

48：

45搞事情了！！没什么毛病，整个剧本完全正确。但我不同意这次婚姻破裂！

49：

学习O前辈。

__________O_____K___1

______O_________K___1

__O_____________K___1

替区友们分析三次苦无误导。

50：

xswl45什么啊wwwww把楼主都吓到了哈哈哈哈哈楼主是纯情人设，婚姻关系不存在的，应该是恋爱关系到此为止了！

51：

46楼退教的情敌，好心机啊！！！看到O单身了就要冲上前线了吗？你这样和挑拨离间楼主队友感情的Z有什么区别！强烈谴责！

52：

Z：？？？？？？

53：

49楼哈哈哈哈你分析了什么东西啊哈哈哈wwwwww不过这个图，也可以反一下啊！就是他们剧本的最后一幕了！

__O_____________K___

______O_________K___

__________O_____K___

wwww这里发现了一只野生的K，嘘，我们不要出声，悄悄地接近他，好，现在按住他，……后面大家自由开车好了！

54：

K：？？？？？？

55：

O：？？？？？？

自由开车，笑死了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈纯情人设好吗！开什么车！

56：

然后K转身一个大招，O也一个大招，两败俱伤！这才是他们的剧本好不好！！

57：

所以全程是这样的咯？

__________O_____K___

______O_________K___

__O_____________K___

__O_____________K___

______O_________K___

__________O_____K___

Z←远处观看的某不知名感知型忍者

58：

补完前面的帖了！！！K真的太厉害了吧！！！我现在成为队友吹还来得及吗？？？那个，那个楼主既然和K没有误会，已经和好了，等任务结束能不能请K过来玩啊……非常想近距离接触一下队友……

59：

想把57打出去哈哈哈哈哈哈好好一场技术战斗好吗哈哈哈哈在搞什么！！Z眼里不会就是这个场景吧哈哈哈哈哈哈笑飞

60：

附议58！！请K过来玩！！！

lz：

他没兴趣。

61：

画面出现了……窒息……

62：

那请Z过来玩吧。

63：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈疯掉了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这么完美的案例为什么彻底歪掉了哈哈哈哈哈我想说，替影楼主这次的“：）”真的好多啊！！对于这次剧本真的很满意诶，对Z超生气的wwwww没人帮楼主吐槽Z吗

64：

dei，我也一直想说，楼主明明是本着分享具体案例的名头来谴责Z的无知，结果我们都在跟楼主说看不懂，我觉得楼主现在对我们也是“：）”

65：

可是！！他们的战术真的看不懂啊！！O分析了我都差点没看懂……多谢了平面图……

66：

楼主和他队友真的好默契好搭啊，是新来的，抱歉，回头去补那两个帖子。忍不住想先说一下想法。

楼主选择战斗地势，中途在雾里跟K的时候，也是楼主先开口提议，就是……有种……

O领导大局，K实施细节的感觉……你们懂吗？而且两个人可能全程就说了那一句话，剩下的全靠眼神和战术沟通……真的好默契啊。这种熟知对方战术，又深知对方习惯的感觉……

67：

入股了，OK还是KO，买定离手买定离手。

68：

木叶队友！不多说了！

69：

！！66一分析，我脑中出现了O和K并坐钢琴前，O用左手K用右手，两个人就这样弹奏了一首曲子的画面！

70：

Z：嗝。

71：

是狗粮吃饱了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

72：

啊，非常想知道Z当时的想法和看到的画面了，真希望看看Z是怎么分析这场战斗的。

73：

前面吹得这么厉害……楼主这个具体案例不是很好总结吗？

1.打架要利用地势。

2.封路控制对手行动方向，方便自己预判。

3.学会卡CD。

4.适时射偏苦无误导对手。

顺便想问一下，最后那一段战斗楼主没详细说……不过楼主你是不是虚化的时候没办法攻击？不然可以虚化的同时对K下手。

lz：

可以下手，但杀伤力不够大，对K造不成多大伤害，浪费机会。

74：

73总结的我都看得懂，但我一条都做不到！

75：

楼上wwww要我说我不仅做不到，对于第4点，我不用适时射偏，我经常不小心就射偏……

76：

靠……神仙吧O……不过O真的对K好体贴啊，考虑对方查克拉量少……感觉O的战斗意识真的好厉害，66楼说O领导全局，感觉也不是很贴切，O在领导全局的同时还会主动配合K……K虽然是实施细节，但又在引导O进行战斗……

啊我不行了，K也好厉害……呜呜呜呜真的好羡慕这样的队友啊，之前猜他们有误会真的是太天真了……

77：

有什么用呢？Z又没看懂。

78：

楼上哈哈哈哈哈哈好烦啊哈哈哈哈楼主和他队友真的好配啊！而且提到Z有叛村意向，感觉当初猜O是叛忍的人设也推翻了！大家好，我押他们是木叶的。

79：

木叶三人小组啊，他和K就两个人，Z是临时的，感觉不像。……说实话他们这个战术，也没第三个人可以插足啊，感觉会拖累整个组。

80：

就算……就算O和K这么默契！他们依然是队友！我不会放弃的！我要和O谈恋爱！

81：

讲讲道理，只想谈恋爱的脑子，就是和Z没什么区别的脑子，只会获得O的“：）”

想和O谈恋爱？先从战术上吸引他才行

82：

81楼说得对！脑门上贴上“战术”二字吸引O的注意的方法已经行不通了！因为O已经经受了亲热战术的洗礼！他已经不会被这么简陋的招数欺骗了！

83：

82在说什么东西哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈wwww话说我觉得Z真的还好啦……是O要求太高了ww他后面问O的那几句，感觉也算是问在点上了，只是没有达到O和K的战术标准而已……

84：

啊，这么一说，我也想这么说，为Z伸冤！O你真的误会Z了！我直说吧我是木叶的，之前路过火影楼听到我们村naruto在吐槽四战……

就是，四战那个黑漆漆的一团东西大家记得吧？像人一样的那个！

naruto当时不是仙人模式什么的嘛，不是很懂，反正背后有好几个黑球球的。然后naruto惯用战术是用影分身，很多很多影分身，但是影分身背后没有黑球球！

然后……naruto和黑漆漆的东西打了半天之后，那个黑漆漆的东西突然说：“我知道了！背后有求道玉的是本体！”

不知道是不是求道玉这几个字……我是听到naruto是这么说的……

85：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这智商基本上就告别战术了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈这么一看Z真的还好啊！！

lz：

………………

86：

N N N N N

N 【N】 N N 黑漆漆

N N N N NN

84楼是这个意思？？然后黑漆漆面对这种情况，打了半天才说【N】是本体？？

87：

靠啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这个错落无序的N哈哈哈哈哈哈，完美描绘出了影分身四散且无规律的画面，生动形象，一百分。

88：

谢谢86楼……对！我就是这个意思……我当时听到的时候，内心真的很崩溃……

89：

原谅Z了，这么一看Z真的还好啊！！！不如说Z的战术分析还挺不错的！黑漆漆才是233333333333333真是wwZ他毕竟只是一个感知型忍者嘛！算了算了，O大哥原谅他吧www

lz：

……

lz：

Z也没好到哪里去。

90：

哈哈哈哈哈楼主还不放弃黑Z哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

91：

话说起来，O之前虽然吹K，但是还是有黑K的。这次根本没几句黑，铺垫那么多就是为了dissZ，看来是真的被Z气到了wwww

92：

说起naruto啊……

93：

楼主好！请问引蛇出洞是什么意思？虚与委蛇又是什么意思？

94：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈干嘛啊哈哈哈哈哈你们跟naruto什么仇什么怨啊哈哈哈哈我怀疑92和93是同一个人！！

lz：

……自己查。

95：

O好有文化！！！吹他！！！

96：

你这属于无脑吹了好吗！！

97：

楼主嫁给我吧！求求楼主qaqqqqq

lz：

我是男的。

98：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主你重点错了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

99：

请问教主在哪里？我想入教。

100：

15555555551……我当初有多崇拜K，现在就有多崇拜O……他们俩根本是相辅相成互相吹捧……我懂了……我懂了……K的战术毫无缺陷，O的战术同样毫无缺陷……O一句话，K秒懂……K一把苦无，O立即明白……根本不需要语言交流……这就是神交吧……想想我和队友辛辛苦苦练配合，一个套路得练四五天……他们俩一个眼神，就是一个完美无瑕令Z看不懂的剧本……

101：

“这个大垃圾不知道在想什么，差点没气死我。没办法我只好用时空间忍术掩盖他的查克拉波动，给他打掩护。”

O真的对K好宠喔，好宠……大垃圾是爱称吗？我现在觉得挺好听的……

102：

决定了，我们教就叫垃圾教吧！

103：

楼上住口吧你。想起了K的影分身很爱装死的属性，想说K这次是不是玩得很开心啊？而且O还陪他演……

104：

是哦！感觉一定很开心，喜欢的队友陪自己一起演戏，大家一起装死^q^完美！

105：

大家好！！！大家说楼主是怎么想出平面图解说战术这种办法的！！真的好形象！！太聪明了！！！

106：

说起影分身，想问一下楼主！是怎么判断出K1是影分身的啊？那个，因为你们是演戏嘛，所以楼主肯定是判断出K1是影分身才会下死手的，但是就比较奇怪是怎么分辨出来的……

lz：

……算直觉吧。以他的心机程度，离开视线这么多秒，站在原地的还是本体，我是不信的。水分身成型要一点时间，本体已经不知道在哪里了，那就只能是影分身了。

而且K1拿着苦无，我估计就是又要拿苦无又要结印来不及了，所以影分身单手结印，右手拿苦无，时间刚刚好。

lz：

这个分辨没什么参考价值，换个人就不适用了。所以没多说。

lz：

他影分身单手结印就行，脑子有病特意学的，以前说过。

107：

心有灵犀。我懂了。

一般人玩不了，你们不要学。←楼主估计是这个意思。

108：

给105楼……可能是吊车尾独有理解之术。我就是这样的。不要打我。

109：

楼上在想什么wwwww不许你污蔑我们伟大的O！我们O这个计算能力怎么可能是吊车尾！

110：

不是啊，因为讨论战术和忍术真的很枯燥啊，但是又必须得学，不然毕不了业。所以画点图方便自己理解……下次就可以不看文字直接看图了……很难懂吗？

111：

哇！我要被110说服了！！但我宁愿相信O是你的老师，从你这里学到了这个办法。

112：

惋惜啊，O和K这个战术策略，Z居然没看懂，真的惋惜。

K卡CD的计算能力真是叹为观止，水分身用爆炸符卡虚化CD，再利用水分身吸引O的注意力，本体在旁边结印。大瀑布术的印那么长，K这是把楼主的虚化CD和自己的结印速度都一起计算好了……能理解楼主再也不想和K打架的想法。感觉打得很憋屈，被他牵着步调在走。

不过我也不想和O打架，这个战术分析能力+查克拉量……感觉已经是准影级了。而且说真的，O的计算能力也没差K多少……

而且……那两个时空间忍术真的好作弊啊！

113：

我想说LZ和他队友这个高端的战术分析，贤值爆表啊……Z居然能在他们眼皮子底下偷偷搞小动作……Z可能只是战术分析方面不行吧……也有这种例子的嘛……

114：

O盖章认证的“能力的确挺有用”，可能感知范围和技能真的很厉害吧。

115：

讲道理！！！！据说黑漆漆活了几千年的！！连黑漆漆都能活几千年，我觉得Z这个战术水平能活到现在，非常正确啊！！！是O前辈太严格了！！！

lz：

……行吧。 

-土哥论坛历险记完-


	12. 【情感】请问，该如何婉拒店长涂指甲油的要求？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *有点点长
> 
> *别问，问就是全都是打码，除了性格根本没有什么真的部分（太狗了卡老师，你看看隔壁土哥多么坦诚

大家好呀^ ^打扰了。

我是男性，因为一些工作上的原因，我需要涂指甲油。所以有些苦恼……

——

1：

店长的要求怎么能拒绝！要学会从自己身上找原因啊楼主。变身术！成为女孩子再涂指甲油就没问题了

2：

……合格的一楼。

3：

指甲油！店长！工作！破案，是牛郎。

4：

www指甲油就是牛郎是什么推理，美甲手模也可以啊

5：

美甲手模是不是拍完照就可以洗掉？不是很懂这方面

6：

哇！好清新好别具一格的帖子！进来避一避外面的狗粮。我也好好奇什么工作……不过工作原因的话也没办法吧，而且我觉得男性涂指甲油也没什么吧至少我没意见！虽然我没见过就是了……

7：

还有美甲手模这种工作吗www

8：

有……吧，出任务比较多不怎么逛街，我也不懂

9：

……好新颖的话题，忍不住跑一下题，忍者涂指甲油会不会很影响战斗发挥？

10：

通过绚烂华丽的手法……和指甲舞动苦无转移敌方注意力，从而起到奇袭作用，我觉得这个战术也挺ok

11：

……还真是都跑题。猜工作干什么，楼主问什么就答什么啊。进来说一句，工作需求的确没办法。楼主的纠结点应该是性别和涂指甲油有冲突？但也没人规定男人就不可以涂指甲油啊

12：

不是，这不猜工作根本没法给建议啊。工作原因也太含糊了，涂指甲油是工作的必要条件还是附加条件也没有说（摊手

附加条件还得看看店长是什么性格再决定用什么方法沟通……如果是必要条件根本就没得选啊，涂或者辞职，还有什么别的路吗

13：

我觉得开头都说到这份上了也没必要再猜啊，店长要求还有什么好婉拒的……工作不要了吗？还不如说服lz不要在意男性涂指甲油很稀奇这件事了

14：

好，我来。男的就男的，涂指甲油也没啥。个人不介意就好，没必要在意别人的看法。虽然楼主看起来挺介意的:p

15：

楼上说的是什么废话www我也觉得还好啦，工作原因也没什么不能理解的……但还是很好奇到底是什么工作会强制要求涂指甲油啊！楼主介意说吗？当然不说也没问题

16：

牛郎，没跑了，哪有工作强制涂指甲油

17：

……还是有的啦……不过我也不方便讲……

18（是我瞎编的雾忍暗杀部队暗号，请大家不要较真555）：

楼上对个暗号？甲戊壬葵？

19：

我不清楚暗号啦，是我身边朋友……他工作需要

20：

？？？楼上两个在讲什么，不管了我也答题，男人涂指甲油没问题，楼主不用苦恼

21：

就我一个觉得很娘吗

22：

我身边有玩乐队的也涂指甲油啊。感觉没什么。

23：

好酷，还有乐队……我身边……我身边什么都没有！但我觉得只要手好看，是男是女根本不重要！

24：

怎么感觉你们趁着楼主不在跑题八百万里……

25：

+1 手好看就行^q^

26：

楼主手白吗

27：

……楼上是什么变态吗，别衍生问题啦wwww楼主人呢，问完就跑了？一击脱离？还是在窥屏

28：

我我我我我（举手）我想问lz指甲油什么颜色啊！

29：

敢问lz是不是有丰富的涂指甲油经验，最近试涂了一下感觉指甲好闷，有什么破解办法吗

30：

没人觉得楼主好有礼貌吗！来论坛为什么要说打扰了wwwww又不是窜门啦wwwww好可爱

lz：

不好意思，刚才有事。

补充一下，并非牛郎那一类职业^ ^只是普通的工作而已，指甲油是店长的个人爱好。

31：

啥，什么意思，一下没理解……什么叫个人爱好？

lz：

店长要求员工涂指甲油、但涂不涂对工作没有影响的意思。完全争不过他……

lz：

回复26楼：白不白由我来说，好像也不算数吧……

回复28楼：紫黑色^ ^

回复29楼：一开始是有点闷，不过很快就习惯了。再忍耐一下试试看？

32：

Σ嗬，lz这回复吓得我以为我坛拥有回复功能了

33：

……什么奇葩店长，指甲油也能当作上班仪容仪表来要求的吗，辞职啊！（大声

34：

要恰饭的嘛。不过老板是有点奇怪……给给的

35：

为了取悦老板必须打扮自己，这样的工作和牛郎有什么区别

36：

所以店长什么性格还是没说这要怎么出谋划策

37：

争不过是怎样，笑死脑补一万字老板与员工为指甲油大吵特吵

38：

不，我觉得以楼主目前的语气，估计根本是被老板碾压，什么吵不吵的这讲话也太弱气了

39：

虚假的牛郎：陪吃陪喝陪聊天，扭头拿钱乐无边

真正的牛郎：累死累活做苦工，工资全买指甲油

40：

wwwwwww这栋楼就没个正经人吗，怎么话题总是跑到牛郎身上去wwww

41：

只是涂个指甲油而已，还不至于辞职吧…所以lz身边的同事都会涂指甲油？那就没什么好在意的了啊，反正也不是你一个。上下班路上戴手套好了。

42：

我努力幻想了一下，伸手出去的时候会看到自己的指甲花花绿绿，吃饭的时候会看到捏着筷子的手指花花绿绿，跟别人握手的时候……好突兀，不能忍受，果然还是选择辞职吧

lz：

这份工作很难得，好不容易才争取到的……^ ^麻烦大家不要劝我辞职啦。

店长的性格吗？……工作方面其实很好说话，我提的意见也都会考虑，本身也是个很优秀的人。但在细节上总是有点任性……因为不影响工作，所以完全不肯听我的……

43：

这么说紫黑色是很突兀欸，指甲油的颜色也是店长规定吗？这个总可以自选吧！试试透明色好了！又可以当护甲用

44：

男生涂紫黑色，你们不觉得其实很帅吗？嗯嗯，lz老板挺有品味的嘛！

lz：

规定颜色了……

45：

帅不觉得，中二倒是很明显。（没有说楼主中二的意思）

46：

每个人都是紫黑色吗？我怀疑你们老板是强迫症

lz：

……不，每个人都有特定的颜色……

47：

……我无话可说。

48：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈打脸来得太快！你们老板干嘛啊这也太有心了吧！是小店铺吧应该，人数不多？不然颜色都不够分wwww

49：

妖艳美甲身上涂，掌声送给基佬团

50：

www楼上wwww所以楼主这个问题要怎么解决啊，任性派，不好搞定，对方耍赖水平怎么样，很臭的话可以试试跟他拼耍赖耍功力

51：

楼上也是想怎么样www但lz你上面回复都说习惯涂指甲油了，怎么现在才想到要拒绝……之前都拒绝失败了吗？

52：

+1进来好迷惑，看楼主的意思是涂指甲油也不是第一次？涂了这么久现在才来求助挺奇怪的。不是忍者？才听说这个论坛？

53：

那也没必要来这个坛吧，我区情感区又没有威名远扬到这个地步，不是全靠忍术区撑场子吗（吐泡泡

54：

有一说一，水区战力也可独当一面

lz：

啊、各位真敏锐呢^ ^

我入职的确有一段时间了。本来也已经习惯这件事了……但店长最近变本加厉了。

55：

怎么个变本加厉法lz搞快点搞快点lzlzlzlzlz

56：

……涂指甲油还能怎么变本加厉，从涂紫黑色指甲油变成涂光轮疾风漆黑矢零式色？

57：

wwwwwww楼上wwwwwwww这又是哪里听来的梗wwwww

58：

不知道，但广为流传

59：

搞不好是本来只要涂手指甲，现在还要涂脚趾甲

60：

说到这个！那个很出名的时髦叛忍组合不就是这样吗，忍鞋还刚好露脚趾，哇，过于时髦，有一阵我还挺想模仿的……

61：

其实我更想问……lz老板既然每个员工对应一个色……那么到底……有哪些色啊，还有什么色上手好看lz有注意吗？最近也到了……想打扮的时节了……

62：

茶色！上手实名好看，推荐

63：

原来指甲油这么普及的吗，我以前都不知道？我身边完全没人用这个？

64：

好像在水之国比较普及……去逛个街好多女孩子涂

65：

是哦，我木叶的，仔细回想下好像只见过木叶赌王涂指甲油

66：

赌王wwwwwwww不如叫输王wwww我还和她赌过，赢了好多，感觉自己好有面子，能吹一辈子

lz：

上班时间，抱歉^ ^店长突然来查岗了。

因为某些原因，几位同事辞职了，店长也不打算再扩招。所以有几瓶指甲油就闲置了……他觉得很浪费……

还真是有点难以启齿……他就把主意打在了店里养的八条狗身上……

lz：

回复61楼：深蓝色也很好看哦。

67：

……八条狗

68：

震撼，什么店要养八条狗，我明白为什么不扩招了，省下发工资的钱养狗

69：

你们店是干什么的啊也太个性了吧！员工都要涂指甲油店里还有八条狗……我明白了，合理推测，这是店铺宣传帖！真是别出心裁，差点上当，哇

70：

深蓝色好看吗！但我感觉要肤白才行……可恶

lz：

也还好啦……店长不是很白，但他涂上很好看^ ^

71：

………………………………………………重点不应该在给狗涂指甲油吗！！！！你们老板什么脑回路啊！！！！

lz：

我要是能理解就好了呢……^ ^|||

72：

笑死楼主好喜欢用这个表情，怎么这么可爱。楼主老板也很可爱，感觉好欢乐的样子

73：

这题好难，根本就是小孩子，这要怎么婉拒xs有话直说试过了吗？楼主试过什么办法能说说吗，还有店长是什么反应之类的，信息不够不好答题

lz：

我有好好劝过他，狗的嗅觉很灵敏，对指甲油会很排斥。……他就说给狗涂指甲油，或者由我每个指甲一个颜色来解决，让我二选一。两种我都不能接受，实在是很难办……

也劝过他把多余的指甲油送人，被拒绝了，连理由都没有给我。

其余的都很类似……

74：

强硬无赖派！哇，碰上lz这种温和讲理派，吃得死死的，这题难了

75：

我直接弃权，讲道理我觉得楼主根本乐在其中。

76：

本以为这不是狗粮帖，是新颖的求助帖，失策了……！

77：

我还沉浸在给狗涂指甲油的神秘脑回路里……八条狗也太惨了吧！到底是辞职了几个人剩下了多少瓶啊需要动用狗！

78：

可能十个人辞得只剩他俩吧。

79：

我觉得你们店长应该反省一下，究竟为什么员工会辞职

80：

我有一计！其他同事对涂指甲油是什么观点！如果也反对，不是很喜欢的话，可以联合起来抵抗店长？

81：

楼上妙计！同事里有没有嘴遁强者，naruto那款的，楼主你这样的是干不过店长的，只能求助外援了！

82：

……这真的有点难，这问题……让人好哭笑不得。说严重不严重，说不严重作为当事人又真的挺苦恼的…lz你要不就从了店长吧……既然是店里养的狗也不用这么上心嘛

83：

ls此言差矣，合理怀疑，上文楼主说好不容易争取到这份工作，就是为八条狗而来，为了八条狗，甚至愿意接受指甲油的摧残……！是爱狗人士

lz：

情感区的大家真的很厉害……^ ^狗很可爱。

84：

全程跟进下来怎么感觉这楼主跟假的一样，明明就在现场但就是给不出关键信息……完全没法答题，问一句才说一句，防范意识这么强来这儿干什么

85：

……话也不能这么讲，也有水区窥屏吧，搞不好就有好事之徒……有安全意识又没有什么错

86：

我差不多对lz职业有点猜想了，个人感觉挺需要注意防范措施的，我就不揭密了但顺嘴说一句lz这样真的很好，很敬业。没必要不耐烦啦

87：

？？？？楼上怎么就有猜想了，敢问是哪位大佬

lz（其实有些卡老师就是在钓答案）：

咦、这样就有猜想了吗……^ ^|||我已经很仔细地思考过能透露的信息了……请问86楼，我是不是不应该来这里求助？

88：

啧啧我先来猜一个，希望别吓跑楼主。楼主性格是谨慎保守型，发帖这么慢的原因可能是楼主自己说得那样店长查岗，也有可以是在收集我们的反应判定该怎么回帖……毕竟楼主看起来是第一次来论坛玩？就我观察这类人第一次到达新地点，都会习惯性试探一下吧

89：

没关系啦毕竟涂指甲油和你那行是真的没联系，我是忍者，平常也受你们照顾了，这次要是能帮上忙也很开心哈哈哈

毕竟这种事有店长在也不好谈，在这边求助也算方便嘛

90：

完，楼主激发了我强烈的保护欲……这是什么可爱论坛新手^q^

lz（有些卡老师猜到答案了）：

回复88楼：的确是第一次来论坛，辗转打听到的……

回复89楼：多谢您理解^ ^我的同行有帮到您真是太好了

91：

搞什么这就猜到了！看lz这意思是还肯定了？

？？？？？我一头问号

92：

这个互动看得我也有点猜到……这样的话给狗涂指甲油真的不行啦，自己涂就算了，从工作角度出发回击一下店长！

lz：

好主意，我会试试的，工作角度他应该会放弃吧……但是，请问剩下的指甲油又该怎么处理好呢？

93：

夜黑风高，偷偷丢掉店长的指甲油……

94：

以店长的重视程度，会被辞职吧（冷酷

95：

怎么就猜到了！！！！lz介不介意被揭露啊我好想知道啊！！！

96：

或者……给点……提示……？我也好好奇

97：

同学们，解决问题要从根源做起，所以干脆剁手吧

98：

？怎么不把楼主干掉这样问题就解决了

99：

谨慎保守型我站了！楼上高手！

100：

xs狗被否决了那么接下来就是看lz展示每个指甲一个颜色的环节了吗

101：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈店长到底是怎么想的

lz：

^ ^|||就别打趣我啦，真的很苦恼……

102：

…………………………………………………………………………我就说隔壁怎么这么突然讨论起了指甲油的问题……

103：

隔壁，哪个隔壁？

104：

嘶打脸有点太疼这就猜出工作来了？看lz这样子是肯定了？妈耶我区果然人才辈出，我还猜lz是钓鱼打码型选手，是我小人之心了！溜了溜了

105：

啊水区在讨论指甲油吗，求指路？我也去看看

106：

诸君！！！！我猜！！！！楼主！！！！是服务业吧！！！！

107：

……指甲油，服务业，店长，果然还是牛郎吧

108：

xs牛郎过不去了是吗，虽然什么“平常受关照了”“同行有帮到你”这种说法也让我总是偏到牛郎去……

109：

划重点啊同志们！忍者！服务业！答案昭然若揭

lz：

^ ^|||

110：

笑死你们看看无语的楼主好不好

111：

不不不是水区……是忍术区

112：

？？？？？？？？？？

113：

……震撼，我去看了一眼忍术区，隔壁这标题……认真讨论起了指甲油花色加强幻术的可能性？？那群人是疯了吗

114：

憋了半天一直没讲，终于讨论起这个了！！！我追了半天了一看隔壁一本正经讨论这个好想笑，这场景百年难得一见，楼主人才

115：

我合理怀疑是楼上9和10楼的兄弟在这儿没有掀起波澜就去隔壁闹腾了！！！！！！

116：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈隔壁什么鬼，涂孔雀眼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈现在美甲有这个技术吗难度太高了吧

117：

搞不好楼主一帖能引发美甲新浪潮……现在不都是纯色吗……我一直在想要是能画图案就好了……

118：

说不定纹身新浪潮也可以开启了

119：

笑死，我们情感区也是输出过内部文化的区了！再也不是被忍术区瞧不起的区了！（挺胸）

120：

想当初也像这样引起全坛轰动的……2333

121：

没——错——

(??? ???)就是可爱的阿飞哒！

122：

分明是替影楼主好吧！！！！

123：

ls哪来的cos，笑死我了，替影教的？发展一下？

124：

替影教是啥？

125：

cosplay的是阿飞，所以明显是情敌队友组，是我教的敌人！

lz：

那是什么故事吗？

126：

！！机会难得楼主入教吗！！！替影楼主很可爱！！^q^

127：

楼上倒是带上安利再来……楼主不是忍者吧？情感区有个和他相关的帖子，我记得关键字是爆吹队友？楼主可以搜一下？

水区和忍术区我先不推荐了

128：

[有人看了隔壁的战（爆）术（吹）讨（队）论（友）吗？](https://eila9051.lofter.com/post/31e849b0_1c935e2b1)

[偷偷曝光： 楼主与隔壁楼主的私聊对话](https://eila9051.lofter.com/post/31e849b0_1c936075e)

[后续：有人看了隔壁的战（爆）术（吹）讨（队）论（友）吗？](https://eila9051.lofter.com/post/31e849b0_1c935ee23)

129：

楼上效率好高，哇

130：

讲道理，这是我来情感区以后见过最歪的一栋楼，全程就没在解决问题

131：

不仅如此连楼主也在跟着歪……

132：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈因为楼主耐心也是真的好，歪楼完全不管还跟着歪

133：

毕竟不是生死攸关的事啦，感觉楼主自己也没有很着急想解决，就慢慢来啦

134：

楼主对忍术感兴趣吗？还有出名的忍者人名都认识吗？都知道观赏体验会好一点……！

lz：

^ ^我挺感兴趣的，平常也会听忍者们聊一些……请问相关的楼有哪些呢？

135：

是时候拿出我珍藏数月的全套套餐了！！！

【[大家是怎么看待替身术和影分身的？](https://eila9051.lofter.com/post/31e849b0_1c935ec9c)】

【[理性分析雷遁的优势与缺陷](https://eila9051.lofter.com/post/31e849b0_1c935f94f)】

【[想讨论一下苦无在实战中的应用～](https://eila9051.lofter.com/post/31e849b0_1c9361790)】

【[分享一个具体案例：）](https://eila9051.lofter.com/post/31e849b0_1c9362e70)】

水区，水区等我找找，水区收藏的太多了……

136：

笑死楼上真的是珍藏啊，这么浪费人生不合适不合适

lz：

感谢您^ ^我先去看看这些。

137：

我刚从隔壁回来，太震撼我了，这些人真的，万物皆忍术？

138：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑到在床上打滚隔壁哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我现在还蛮想看替影楼主会怎么评价这个问题的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

139：

……草，隔壁几个忍术区大佬都下场了，指甲油怎么发展成忍术啊！！！到底有什么好讨论的！！！

140：

不不不忍术区大佬是在认真分析幻术的原理……还好还好

141：

我试图拿来嘲讽隔壁一番，结果一进去我又出来了，一堆理论看得脑袋好疼。这么搞笑的东西为什么可以讨论得这么严肃啊！

142：

趁着楼主不在，我们干脆来猜猜楼主的职业吧！

143：

这还有什么好猜的，养八条狗的服务业了都，答案简直写在脸上

144：

水区套餐来了！

【[那位讨论替影的楼主又出现了！](https://eila9051.lofter.com/post/31e849b0_1c9360f29)】

【[为爱白头！知名忍者不惜甘为替身！](https://eila9051.lofter.com/post/31e849b0_1c935f755)】

【[来聊一下OK阿飞队友的爱恨情仇好吗……](https://eila9051.lofter.com/post/31e849b0_1c936112b)】

145：

都是什么鬼标题，搞得我都产生了一点兴趣

146：

也不怪人家猜不出来吧，是楼主的揭秘太有迷惑性了，提醒一句指甲油是店长个人爱好，养狗是工作需要，还挺好猜的……

147：

怎么，怎么，怎么回事就，这工作打码仿佛对你们形同虚设唯独我不明白？？

148：

楼上别担心！我也完全没明白！（拇指

149：

……怎么就扒起工作来了，根本不重要吧，你们从水区混回来的吗什么风气。

150：

又不是过去那种腥风血雨的日子了感觉也还好吧，楼主别透露地点就行了，工作性质我觉得没问题

151：

我觉得楼上说法挺合理……而且揭露工作后得到有效帮助的几率大一点吧？藏着掖着的还导致现在都是抓瞎

152：

主要是楼主这题真的没啥好分析的嘛，但发在水区估计也没人会好好回答问题…

153：

服务业，难道是什么新兴行业，什么宠物店吗，还是狗狗寄养店

154：

我们现在也没有好好回答问题……

155：

怎么会是宠物店……工作需要保密，宠物店有什么好保密的，怕被知道地址上门抢狗吗

156：

等下不是宠物店？？我猜错了？？？

157：

完了震撼，我也猜错了，我还志得意满觉得自己稳的一批，不是宠物店还能有什么？？？

158：

……你们怎么就玩起来了，倒是好好帮忙解决问题……好我也来加入战局，给点提示

1.这份工作很难争取，并且不想辞职。

2.养狗是工作需要，且数量高达8只

3.工作内容和 **忍者** 相关（重点）

……白送题

159：

一点也不白送？？？？我已经陷入僵局了

160：

看不下去。狗狗是导盲犬或者服务犬啦，这样说懂了没有

161：

为什么不是宠物店啊！！我觉得宠物店也很对啊！！

162：

……宠物店和涂指甲油这种事没必要来这里求助吧，这里忍者多啊，肯定是服务忍者的p.s.楼主辛苦了，多谢多谢（虽然感觉楼主看帖去了

163：

哇，肃然起敬，原来还有这种职业

164：

我还是坚定不移相信答案是宠物店！

165：

？？仔细想了一下楼主的性格……妈妈，我也好想要楼主这样的人服务我（流泪）是天使，性格也太好了

166：

+1楼主好适合这份工作的感觉

167：

你们怎么楼越歪越远，倒是帮帮天使楼主啊

168：

因为我毫无办法，除了反抗店长/辞职我想不出别的路，辞职已然不行，反抗店长楼主的性格做不到，又没有同事帮忙，能怎么办

169：

剁手这种答案都填上来了还能怎么办

170：

情感区求答案急不得啦！慢慢来嘛，不如让楼主讲讲和店长相处的事？工作虽然没揭秘但也和揭秘了差不多了……总之答案就是二选一啦，楼主一会儿回来别回答不就好了，这样答案就还在迷雾里

171：

也是，都到这个份上了感觉稍微描述下工作相关也没问题，反正大家都会套自己那个答案……

172：

但有一说一，个人感觉楼主也不是什么讲述型人才

173：

进来看了一遍怎么觉得是一群拐卖高手，骗人家lz说工作，说完工作骗lz透露别的信息xs

lz：

大家好呀，我回来了。

怎么说呢，非常巧……^ ^店长的性格和那位楼主挺像的……

174：

四舍五入替影楼主涂指甲油了！好！（起立喝彩

175：

像是哪方面的像啊，分析一下？

176：

和替影楼主性格像？吹黑队友？

177：

xs这不算性格吧！性格方面的话……呃，吹黑队友……233333不开玩笑了，感觉替影楼主性格很正经？如果代入替影楼主的性格，我想象不出他会要求你涂指甲油啊

178：

怎么现在回答问题还得联动几个月前的帖子的吗，我没啥兴趣看啊，楼主玩得一手好筛选。直接把我答题资格取消了？

179：

我也被取消了，哎有人概括一下吗，我真的不是很想看忍术区的帖……

180：

那看看情感区的呗，上面有人贴了吗不是

lz：

店长之前也是忍者……^ ^虽然没有在我面前分析过忍术。不过曾经是很厉害的忍者这种事，只是随便看看应该也能确认吧？我并不是忍者，因此如果有夸大的嫌疑，还请各位原谅我吧。

不过因为身体原因，他很早就不干了。店里不是很忙的时候，他就会出去给隔壁的几家店铺帮忙。明明脸和声音给人的感觉都很不好相处，但其实性格却很好……这点和那位楼主也很像吧？看起来好像很冷漠，其实会尽心回复别人的请求和提问之类的。

说起来，店长虽然为人有点固执，但我一直觉得、用执着形容会更好一些。他一直以来都很清楚自己想要的是什么，既然已经完全考虑清楚自己的目标，也决意接受这条道路上产生的一切后果，再用执迷不悟这种词来形容……怎么说也非常不贴切……

老实说，就是因为店长的这个个性，我每次都对店长的要求很没办法^ ^|||他完全不是冲动下的决定嘛，但我又争论不过他。

lz：

啊、店长有一点很可爱。之前也说过，我是好不容易才争取到这份工作的。其实我在工作方面并不是很擅长……算是破格录取吧^ ^所以经常会有做的不好的地方。每次这种时候，店长会很直接地批评我，但是……他其实很不会批评人，教训我的时候用得都是同样的词……^ ^|||久而久之就完全没有威慑力了呢。

lz：

我好像说了太多和问题无关的个人感想了……请问会不会对分析造成影响？

181：

……你们别说，楼主虽然没黑店长，但吹起店长来是不是很有隔壁替影楼主的功力

182：

附议。

183：

刚才是谁说楼主不是讲述型人才，出来挨打

184：

不不不怎么没黑，你看看什么为人固执看起来很冷漠，不都是黑吗。你这是遵循但是之前不用看的原则全都过滤了吗？

185：

我来合理猜测，店长的教训用词是不是垃圾

186：

笑死，替影楼主：队友虽然哪里哪里好，但我不为所动其实他哪里哪里坏

楼主：店长虽然哪里哪里看起来是缺点，但其实你们误会他了根本不是这样的都是优点

有人拉郎吃一吃这对吗

187：

……这怎么吃，穿越时空的爱恋？我与素未谋面的前辈的恋爱关系？

188：

不多不多，楼主性格好好。多讲点多讲点。这样我们才好分析才好答题，不要像之前那样三棍子敲不出一句话了。来吧！就当作这里是你畅所欲言吹店长的美好港湾！尽情抒发自己对店长的景仰之情！

189：

倒是争啊楼主！！！恨铁不成钢！！！！虽然店长在大事上深思熟虑了但是涂指甲油这种事怎么看都是灵机一动一个冲动吧！！！！你争啊！！！！！！！

190：

xswl楼上，真的好急wwwwwwwwww不过我也觉得楼主滤镜是不是太厚了，这种小事也归为深思熟虑不太合适啦。

191：

忍者！和替影楼主很像，不如叫店长来玩吧

192：

那还真的某种意义上来说挺像的……？wwwwww这题有点意思了，仔细想想替影楼主其实也在小事上很在意啊。我记得当初他有吐槽队友的雷遁用得不好？还是说自创忍术太粗糙什么的……感觉其实也是个精致（？）的人欸。

193：

wwwww楼上想要楼主社会性死亡吗，会被直接开除吧

194：

不我觉得以lz描述的这个人设，顶多只会教育一顿了事啦。

195：

搞不好看到lz这么崇拜自己就喜结连理了呢？

196：

自创忍术太粗糙？？能自创就很厉害了替影楼主还有这茬？他都在想什么^ ^|||？？？我产生了浓烈的兴趣有没有人指路啊

197：

雷遁那楼吧应该，既然是讨论雷遁的。楼上自己去确认下？

198：

我只想说楼主打字好快。……………………………………虽然快不过替影楼主XD

199：

楼上学楼主的表情干嘛啦！233333吓得我以为是lz这么激烈的发言还在想怎么人设崩塌了wwww

200：

因为真的挺好用的，就很能表达我内心的……难以形容的心情

201：

一般人会用可爱形容店长吗？楼主你是不是暗恋店长啊。我恨不得此生不用见到店长（两眼一翻

202：

华点！当初居然没有挖掘出替影楼主不会骂人的可爱之处！！信女愿一生荤素搭配，只求楼主解析一下替影楼主的可爱之处。

203：

楼上一看就是教友2333我觉得我可以拿店长代餐了，替影楼主真的好久没来了，好可惜哦

204：

暗恋店长的话，我觉得就不会来求助了！让店长帮自己涂指甲油岂不是更好，握手欸，身体接触诶！四舍五入就是结婚，立刻进入那一刻我连未来孩子的名字都想好了的展开

205：

看完分析也没有什么答题头绪，但我……突然想到了一个方法！以其人之道还治其人之身！楼主要求店长跟自己一起戴耳钉吧^q^中二紫黑配色限定款耳钉

206：

真的变成牛郎店了啦

207：

指甲油是紫黑色和深蓝色，耳钉当然要是红色

208：

？店长不戴耳钉，自己就同样不涂指甲油吗？我觉得楼上上上已经合理套入题干了，条件：店长脾气好，结论：可以威胁一下试试看，说不定有效果呢

209：

先下手为强，趁着店长熟睡把店长的十个手指都涂上不同颜色指甲油

210：

楼上是被勾出了灵感吗

211：

开什么玩笑啦wwwwwww又不是同居进行时wwww怎么趁着店长熟睡wwwwwww

212：

店长这么过分涂十个指甲不够吧，我觉得脚趾甲也不能放过喔。

213：

诸君！和替影楼主很像！那么合理猜测！！！！qaqqqqqqqqq求求店长是可以起效吧！

214：

楼主只会^ ^|||完全不会qaq

215：

………………去死啦，怎么可能起效，和店长交流又不是论坛，你要lz哭着去求店长吗

lz：

^ ^|||饶了我吧，我对撒娇完全不在行……毕竟性格和长相都不够可爱讨喜。

216：

我怎么觉得一扯上替影楼主你们一个个的就都活跃起来了……你们是不是平常答题八卦一律分手的答题答累了来这里放松啊……lz可是认真在着急！（拍黑板）严肃点！

217：

xs楼主不要这么配合啦233333333

218：

同学们！说到替影楼主的最大特色……不应该是拿女孩子没辙吗！！！！你们作为当初八卦的直接受益人怎么都没人提这个！！！！性格长相不够可爱，变成女孩子就可以了。

219：

怎么就变成扮演女孩子的展开了……等下，楼主不是忍者啊不会变身术

220：

审题啊！！lz又不是忍者！

221：

男扮女装也是可以的吧

222：

楼主身高体重长相怎么样啊会化妆吗女装了解过吗假发会用吗我们可以指点你哦

223：

你们在干什么啦好不正经23333333从牛郎店变成女装指导了是吗，倒是好好解决问题

224：

女装只有0次和无数次，一旦女装就会发现很多问题可以迎刃而解。

lz：

^ ^|||……

225：

楼上好有经验的样子……

226：

嗨嗨停一停！！楼主可是很崇拜忍者的！！！辗转打听到的这个论坛特意过来求助，你们怎么这么破坏自己形象！！！！干，以后楼主绝对不会崇拜忍者了，伤心

227：

不会的，店长要给他涂指甲油他都没有幻想破灭，我们只是讨论牛郎和女装而已

228：

诸君！！喜欢女装有什么错！！！！

229：

！！！！楼主我想到了！！！这个性格和这个设定，和亲热战术里的那对恋人很像啊！！虽然不是主角但我一直很喜欢那一对恋人……！感觉很可爱，宠物店打打闹闹的设定也很温馨！TuT要不然试试亲热战术里的做法好了！像幸子那样在手指上贴创可贴……！在店长注意到的时候顺势请求不想涂指甲油！绝对会心软吧，按照亲热战术写的！店长绝对会心软的！

lz：

我认为悠真会心软的原因，一方面在于他很早就对幸子动心、只不过自己并没有意识到（第三章和第五章都有一些情感变化的细节描写哦）；另一方面是他身为普通人，面对受伤，自然而然地会更重视一些。况且幸子是可爱的女孩子……^ ^我这边可是完全没有占据任何要素呢……

230：

所以果然是要扮成女孩子

231：

哇lz也有看，我觉得亲热战术绝对是神作，神作！比亲热天堂出色太多了，文笔和剧情安排方面都很出色进步超大！亲热天堂有好多地方好生硬，而且不够涩

lz：

别这么说呀。亲热天堂也是很伟大的作品。虽然那时候的技巧还有些生疏，但是流露的、主角间的真挚情感却非常恰到好处呢^ ^配合青涩的文笔，反而勾画出了一种梅子般的初恋气息……让我总是忍不住怀疑作者是不是就是想要这个效果。

反观在亲热战术中，情感的处理圆滑老练，观看的过程中不由自主地被牵引着思绪，但回过神来总是会觉得，欠缺了一些些真挚吧……^ ^嘛、虽然在这方面我一直没有什么天赋，好像太过自大了……

232：

楼上你的重点完全就在不够涩吧

233：

为什么连第三章和第五章都能张口就来，楼主手边就有亲热战术吗，还是已经倒背如流。

234：

？？？楼主是亲热系列死忠粉，我看出来了

235：

我错了，楼主打字其实也很快，比我刚才认为的还要快。这就是兴趣激发下的潜力吗……

236：

为什么在认真探讨亲热天堂…………诸君，我觉得lz其实也很有分析的天赋，没有自大，没有。我只看到了情感区升起的一颗冉冉新星。

237：

比起分析能力，我觉得楼主歪楼能力才是一流。

替影楼主：忍术区的泥石流

指甲油楼主：情感区的泥石流

238：

不要再这样登对配套了好吗？？？？我会真的忍不住拉郎？？？？？

239：

！！！！！刚才立刻找出亲热战术翻了一遍！第三章和第五章！第三章是悠真看着幸子逗弄小狗那里吗？以悠真的性格一般是不会看的……呜哇一口糖！还有第五章我怎么之前都没注意到！悠真居然是等幸子收拾完再关门！我居然看出了一点他欲言又止想邀请幸子一起回家的味道！！这么明显我之前为什么没注意到！！！！

lz：

因为描述他们的篇幅很短……况且两位主角的感情太炽烈了，会不由自主地被吸引目光不是吗？我也是看了好几遍，才注意到这两处呢^ ^

240：

我一直以为亲热战术只是小黄书？内容这么丰富吗？真的很好看吗我有点兴趣了

lz：

很推荐哦！^ ^

241：

lz居然都用感叹号了………………惊叹。既然楼主对亲热战术的战术这么熟悉，那么合理运用亲热战术的战术是非常合理的事情吧。所以扮装成幸子——

242：

怎么又绕回女装来了

lz：

我的外形条件也不适合女装啦……^ ^|||况且、就算扮装成女孩子，我也还是我啊？店长应该不会拿对付女孩子那套来面对我吧……

lz：

我的外形条件也不适合女装啦……^ ^|||况且、就算扮装成女孩子，我也还是我啊？店长应该不会拿对付女孩子那套来面对我吧……

243：

正义装备 假发 连衣裙 高跟鞋 着装！

244：

外形条件不适合！lz是不是有点误解，身高过高走御系也可以，脸部轮廓用假发和阴影修饰就好

245：

+1我觉得lz的气质很好啊扮成女孩子就是御系大姐姐……靠我心动了，lz我不会让你涂指甲油要和我恋爱吗

246：

你们怎么回事，意念评价气质？没见过人哪知道气质好不好？

247：

我觉得不一定哦！综合楼主你描述的，替影楼主表现出的性格和亲热战术里的悠真……虽然说亲热战术我没怎么仔细看，呃呃呃总之……！店长表现出的应该是个很细心，对很多事都会无意识温柔的类型吧……！这种类型和lz很像啊应该很聊得来，那么这么说好了……如果店长突然扮装成女孩子，lz绝对会下意识以礼相待注意一点分寸吧！……最重要的是！试问谁不喜欢御系姐姐呢！

248：

……都是什么不靠谱的操作，建议lz不要采用，作死建议，搞得自己被辞职可不好了

lz：

^ ^谢谢，我会好好判断的。

249：

不，楼上……不想涂指甲油这种题目，你指望能得出什么靠谱结论…

250：

说起来替影楼主还有一个人设是纯情…………怎么样，楼主，店长还是童贞吗

lz：

^ ^|||……这么直接也没问题吗？

251：

都是看亲热天堂的人了，这时候矜持什么！大胆来聊！怎么样店长看亲热天堂吗？

252：

xs亲热天堂也是很好看的啊！不要一副它只是拔作的样子！

253：

我觉得应该换个角度，说真的，lz，你作为亲热系列死忠粉，就没有一点想要亲自演绎老师大作的冲动吗？我经常拉着男友cos诶，嗯嗯嗯……嗯很乐在其中，生活幸福

254：

楼上是不是开出了一辆坦克

255：

你们是要把楼主吓跑吗！！！但有一说一，女装就算了，但可以跟店长摊牌？“涂指甲油的话我觉得还是女孩子比较适合。既然要涂不如我扮成女孩子好了。不过这样会影响店里的生意吧”之类的……或者干脆点也不要委婉了……！“店长其实我想女装很久了，再继续涂指甲油下去的话我就控制不住自己的女装之魂了！（爆衣）”这样

店长不是说在工作方面会听意见吗，我觉得还是要从工作方面入手！

256：

爆衣就不必了

257：

楼上明明很正经中间怎么突然中二了起来，神秘。我觉得这样摊牌，怎么仿佛在试探店长对女装的态度。好担心是谈到一半，店长闻讯转身拿出了一套水手服与lz交流起了心得这样的展开……

258：

搞什么啦不要污蔑店长wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

259：

突然想说店长对楼主是什么态度啊，除了工作方面有很照顾你吗？感觉相处很愉快的样子，用这种玩笑试试对面的态度好像也不错。店长这个题目，严词拒绝的话我还是觉得有点怪怪的。

lz：

很照顾我哦。毕竟店长本质是很温柔的人^ ^平常经常呆在一起，虽然店长不怎么爱说话，基本上我在说……不过每次都会有回应，没有让我尴尬过。

260：

…………这不就是幸子和悠真吗（鼓掌

261：

……我是楼上建议lz别采用的那位，我错了。采用女装吧，搞不好最后真的在一起了。完全是双箭头。

262：

我也怀疑起来了……你们性向怎么样啊？真的只是普通上下级吗

lz：

^ ^|||我不确定自己呢，因为没有谈过恋爱……不过店长，应该是喜欢女孩子吧？他跟我聊到过，小时候有暗恋过同班的女孩子……

263：

哦哦哦哦哦终于有点情感区的样子了！！！！聊情感！来！振奋！

264：

说真的，lz要是在对待自己的感情问题上有一点对亲热战术的认真就好了。

265：

我觉得楼主只是单纯崇拜店长啊？很尊重忍者嘛，没什么吧，怎么就扯到恋爱了……以防被打脸我问一下楼主是木叶的吗？木叶的话就当我没说上面的话。

266：

干嘛啦wwwwww瞧不起木叶啊 木叶也是有直男的啦！

267：

说起店长的情史需要追忆到小学，并且是暗恋。结论：店长是童贞没错了

268：

wwwwwww结论合理，所以是纯情罗曼史的展开吗，我喜，纯爱赛高！另外我没记错的话悠真曾经也暗恋过别的女孩子？幸子还误会了？有过这个剧情吧？

269：

有，要不是性别不符合，我都要怀疑lz是不是拿亲热战术的设定出来打码了。

270：

小学时候的性向怎么算数啦。店长怎么样我是不知道，但我觉得lz对店长很有好感？这样问，lz，你不想在店长面前女装的原因里，有没有一条是担心店长误会/讨厌你呢？

271：

哪有这么问的，情感区废柴又来添乱了是吗？让我去尊敬的人面前女装我也会怕被误会啊。又不是陌生人和熟人的情感区别……对熟人的情感很相似很微妙的好吗，憧憬和喜欢有时候也容易混为一谈，这毛病你们是不是改不了了。

272：

比起确定lz喜不喜欢店长我觉得首要先确认lz的性向。现在！就现在！立刻！lz请评价一下第一个出现在脑海里的女性！

lz：

温柔，坚强……是我这辈子都无法企及的存在哦^ ^

273：

…………这意思是店长是女孩子吗？我迷惑了。怎么和你对店长的印象差不多？吓得我往上翻翻看了看人称到底对不对劲。

274：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，女孩子的话涂指甲油也可以理解了！给狗涂指甲油这么天马行空的想法也瞬间变得可爱了！

275：

合理推测，lz本人温柔坚强，over

276：

你们怎么时不时就要怀疑对面性别啦23333什么传统，两边都是男性绝对没问题。我多嘴一句，感觉lz是牺牲型人格？假设一下哈，假如你喜欢的人并不喜欢你，请问楼主会选择放对方走，还是争取一下？

lz：

既然对方并不喜欢我，那么也没必要强求了吧……^ ^对方感到幸福，不也是我的幸福吗？

277：

这就牺牲型人格了吗，情感区现在什么风气，贴标签越来越迅速了

278：

+1我真的好奇怎么看出来的牺牲型，钓鱼？目前只能看出lz很理性好吗？

279：

?理性我也没看出来，我就看出脾气蛮好的，情感区神棍真是越来越多了

280：

我觉得性向很明显了啊……对女性的评价也太尊重了，好有距离感，评价店长反而是“可爱”之类的词……讲道理，你们会认为一米八的男性店长是可爱吗

281：

怎么身高也确定了

282：

肯定瞎编的啦，或者用了悠真的身高XD

283：

窥屏到现在了，忍不住出来说一句。女装不女装的我不评价，不过楼主的情况的确和悠真幸子有很多相似之处，所以我这里就拿悠真和幸子来进行分析了，楼主自己判断该怎么行动吧。

首先，故事中的悠真也是经历过许多后回到家园，开了一间普普通通的花店，随后遇上了一直渴望在花店打工的幸子。一方面悠真是与幸子有很大隔阂的，他认为幸子应当是属于幸福生活的人群，和自己是完全不一样的，两人之间无话可说，只是生意上的合作关系而已。另一方面，悠真也的确羡慕幸子未曾涉足黑暗，能够简单快乐地生活，为此他总是会无意识地纵容幸子，想要继续维持幸子的这种简单……

从楼主的描述来看，我认为店长对你的心态和悠真对幸子是一样的。店长曾经身为忍者，现在看到你这样一门心思想要接近忍者的世界，内心肯定很复杂。但另一方面，他站在忍者的立场上，又会被你想要帮助忍者的想法打动……最重要的是，店长和悠真一样，在理性层面上，他是没有理由拒绝你的，对吧？和悠真开花店一样，店长现在拥有的也只是普通的店铺，他作为店长，是不应该把忍者的内心活动强加到正常的生活中的。可能说得有点绕……我的意思是，即便他内心有很多抗拒与想法，我认为他只会忽视这些不合时宜的念头，努力用正常人的生活态度对待你。

如果让我来说，我认为要求你涂指甲这类耍宝的行为，搞不好也是他想打破你们之间关系的方式吧，虽然有些别扭……（啊，这一点是联系了替影楼主，我觉得他还挺别扭的，楼主也说店长像替影楼主嘛）

lz：

您说的很有道理……^ ^的确，我没有考虑到店长曾经作为忍者的心思呢。因为我平时总是很敬重他，他其实有跟我提过的，用更加平等平和的态度对待他。

您对悠真和幸子关系的分析我也很认同……很感谢您的帮助^ ^

284：

？我仰头看楼上，一阵茫然，亲热天堂真的很好看吗，有点吃下安利了

285：

我也很茫然，为什么，怎么涂指甲油变成了打破关系……什么关系，他俩关系不是很好吗，一个说话另一个一定会接话之类之类的，感觉双向箭头啊

286：

我更奇怪居然可以用男女向小说分析店长和楼主的关系，有震撼到。我一直以为男性都是死直心思也可以这么细腻的吗。

287：

我懂了！！！！！！店长涂指甲油的要求其实醉翁之意不在涂指甲油对吧！！！是想像正常人那样生活但又不知道具体该怎么操作！是这个意思吧！所以挑选方式的时候挑了这么莫名其妙无厘头的……！就是，越刺激，反差越大，对面越觉得自己形象人设崩塌，越可能轻松地和自己相处吧……！

288：

既然如此用女装回击回去，没错啊

289：

路过说一句……其实我是觉得有点道理……现在虽然已经和平了，但我们村好多忍者其实还是维持着战时的生活习惯…有时候看到真的觉得蛮心酸的，明明是和平年代了。

290：

楼上不是忍村的吧，镇子上有几位守卫忍者？其实生活在忍村就还好，大家生活作息差不多2333也没有很感春怀秋啦，能和平我们忍者其实也都很开心，只是习惯而已，真的只是习惯啦

291：

我突然觉得自己知道店长的店是什么店了，原来如此！原来如此！

292：

有点过度解读吧。别说店长挑的方法极端了，起哄半天用女装解决的人难道也是不知道该怎么正常相处吗……像替影楼主会来论坛这种地方玩，我觉得没什么啊，就是比较玩得开的类型嘛

293：

这么一说，说到像替影楼主，我还是觉得店长就是不知道怎么像正常人一样相处吧！和平年代替影楼主不还是一直只喜欢讨论忍术吗！有什么必要吗！（大声

294：

讨论忍术怎么了啦，和平年代就不许爱好讨论忍术了吗？这不就是解数学题的快感嘛！

295：

怎么又歪楼了……楼主人呢，想出解决办法没有，我觉得这个思路挺靠谱的，如果说店长的确是不知道怎么处理关系比较好，所以采用指甲油这么极端的方式的话……还是应该好好和店长谈谈？楼主也要拿出“虽然我只是一个普通店员，但店长也不需要如此特意对待我”的气势来！

296：

是哦，相当于双向问题哦（摸下巴）店长觉得楼主是普通人需要特殊对待，楼主觉得店长是忍者需要特殊对待……

lz：

^ ^|||我觉得自己也没有特别对待店长……

297：

“他其实有跟我提过的，用更加平等平和的态度对待他”

298：

住口，让店长开口要求平等相处的人是没有资格说话的，当局者迷，阿弥陀佛

lz：

^ ^|||

299：

我明白了，所以按照楼上那位大佬的分析，首先要弱势！降低店长的警惕，利用店长对普通人没办法的特性。其次又不能太弱，最好能找到让店长不由自主退让的点……

300：

又弱又强……这不就是需要女孩子吗。弱势，女孩子，店长没办法，女孩子。

301：

嗯嗯，赞成

302：

……也不能这么说，也能有其他办法……比如说占据谈话中的主动权之类的，引导店长许下答应自己一个条件的承诺，再适时提出要求之类的

303：

你看lz像是有这种才能的人吗

lz：

^ ^……突然觉得扮成女孩子可能还容易一些呢……

304：

完了，连楼主都彻底跑偏了wwww

305：

说实话我觉得没什么啊，楼主说过店长曾经是忍者吧，说真的……呃，在忍者中扮演其他角色很正常啊，重要的是利用身份，我觉得店长不会太在意的

306：

说到底拒绝涂指甲油这种事，除了严词拒绝还能有什么正经答案啊，女装算了，讨论这么久我也累了

307：

干脆我们直接来讨论怎么女装好了，大佬们不如直接开始在线教学，说不定讨论着讨论着就出结果了呢，我还挺好奇的。

308：

没看过亲热天堂，有没有人讲讲悠真幸子怎么在一起的啊

309：

好像也没什么好说的……好感到了，幸子表白，然后悠真拒绝了几下但没能拒绝成功www不过那段戏真的看得人小鹿乱撞好想谈恋爱

310：

我还以为会是lz出来解释结局呢

311：

我能理解！这种明显不会去看的提问，卖不出安利只能剧透，没什么意思嘛。

312：

所以想要在一起，楼主还是要主动啊！（意味深长

lz：

^ ^|||主题不是婉拒涂指甲油吗？

313：

啊直接聊女装吗，干脆直接聊女装好了，既然店长给你涂紫黑色的指甲油说明觉得紫黑色适合你啊！我觉得紫黑色晚礼服就可以了

314：

抹胸短裙吧！紫黑色御姐系，说实话紫黑色抹胸裙配白皮肤真的太涩了

lz：

^ ^||||||||||……

315：

抹胸短裙不行啦，是男扮女装诶，要多穿点，最好能挡住喉结和肩膀，必须掐腰

316：

颈圈^q^

317：

楼主这排黑线233333333333333

318：

不对啊！店长觉得紫黑色合适，又女装穿紫黑色的话不是更加坚定店长的决心了吗！！而且我觉得要向幸子的形象靠拢，可爱温婉系，嗯（点头点头

319：

楼主是男性欸，温婉系就算了，怎么扮可爱系啊

320：

这题我会，按照悠真的性格我觉得扮成人妻系也没问题，如果替影楼主性格的话……体贴型人妻，诸君没意见吧！

321：

居然真的讨论起来了……

322：

比起那个，我还以为很少有人看亲热天堂呢，原来这么火热的喔……

lz：

因为的确很好看呀^ ^推荐哦！

323：

无时不忘卖安利的楼主wwwwwwwww所以有没有考虑女装啦，除了好好谈判之外只获得了这个答案耶。照楼主前面的意思，和店长谈话已经好几次了吧，但都无功而返。

324：

其实我觉得楼主拿出卖亲热天堂安利的语气，随随便便扮演一下就成功了

325：

说起来店长喜欢什么颜色，楼主有了解吗？深蓝色？看店长涂指甲油选深蓝色，干脆选深蓝色长裙好了，气质温婉不出错一点

326：

诶——难得女装——盛装打扮一下嘛——

327：

怎么已经直接替楼主决定女装了2333放心啦女装只有一次和无数次，没有什么难得女装一说（拇指

328：

楼主干脆给个答案吧，到底会不会女装……我有点烦了要是楼主会采纳这个建议的话我就出楼了你们继续讨论，要是楼主不会你们能不能别讨论女装了，根本和主题无关，也太胡闹了吧

lz：

^ ^别生气呀，难得有机会能让大家聊得这么放松，我还挺高兴的呢……

329：

328这么生气？情感区白混了啊。楼主这明显是内心已经有想法了只是继续陪玩儿啊。

330：

楼主这么天使，怎么不是女孩子呢……哎……

331：

自来也老师我看到活的幸子了（安详

332：

……行吧我出楼，你们玩得开心

333：

可恶好想知道店长是在哪里开店，腿脚不好，想被lz服务

334：

我明白了，所以还是女仆装吧，我觉得lz一定超合适。护士装也可以，一定适合楼主。

335：

楼上你不懂，家居服+围裙就可以了。再梳一个危险发型挡一下脸型。眉毛太英气的话弄一下刘海就好。店长作为性格像是悠真和替影楼主这样的淳朴直男，没有可能抵挡得住的！这就是人妻的魅力。

336：

等下，前面329好像有什么奇妙说法……楼主有想法了？真的假的？怎么看出来的？虽然是有感觉楼主一直在静观其变……

337：

不是329

掏店长性格的楼主明显还没有思路，但300楼以后的楼主绝对已经有想法了

338：

+1非回，楼主绝对有思路了，你看回复全都是擦边摸鱼，完全和主题无关，顺着其他人的思路跑+附和……但既然楼主没有主动提，大概还是想知道会不会出现更好的思路（所以果然是不着急

339：

老实讲，你们吹lz是天使，我总觉得lz……怎么说呢，有种猫捉老鼠的气质……比较文盲，你们意会一下，就是家长气定神闲围观小孩胡闹的感觉吧

340：

怎么这么冲突，前面还说lz牺牲型人格，现在又来猫捉老鼠气质，真不愧是wwwww情感区wwww

341：

什么猫捉老鼠气质，这不就是纵容吗！（超大声）

342：

我感觉我有点理解……如果楼主跟店长聊天也总是这个样子，语气敬重实际上是等收集够信息觉得足够稳妥了才愿意好好聊正题，之前总是这样打擦边球似答非答的话……。我是真的会很烦躁……烦躁到极致的时候什么都行你不想做什么我就想硬逼着你做什么（。涂指甲油也一样！（。

343：

跑个题，我单纯想起替影楼主，是不是到那个年纪了就会下意识注重个人隐私啊？感觉两位楼主都是回复不怎么积极的类型，但说脾气不好吧……其实也很好，只是好我行我素哦，完全不在意别人看法的感觉。我因为一直好在意别人看法真的很苦恼……长大以后会变好吗T—T？

lz：

要说完全不在意别人的看法……是不可能的呀^ ^只要做到不会影响到自己生活的程度就足够啦。别着急，如果逼着自己不要去在意别人的看法，那不正是在暗示自己要注意别人的看法吗？急于求成的话反而会本末倒置哦。在这点上我也还需要好好学习呢……一起努力吧^ ^

344：

……感觉可以变成楼主开导向的情感专贴，楼主有考虑出道当教师吗

345：

这么温柔的老师，我一定会好好学忍术……

346：

23333lz是普通人啦，怎么就忍术了。我觉得都不用反驳前面几楼了……楼主就是温柔啊，你们到底哪来的被害妄想

lz：

^ ^不能怪他们啦，也有我不好好说明的错。况且提这样的问题的确很胡闹，仔细想想，我大概也不是想要解决这个问题，只是想好好了解一下忍者们的内心吧……

要下班了^ ^打算在路上和店长再好好谈一次。如果还是不能解决，明天就女装上班算了^ ^

lz：

大家回家也要按时吃晚饭哦^ ^

347：

搞ww什wwww么wwww楼主不要自暴自弃啊，不要被他们带跑啦

348：

有一说一，追楼到现在，其实我觉得女装搞不好真的能搞定店长呢……是情感区这么久的谜之直觉，总觉得店长很直男诶，看了楼主的女装说不好会开窍觉得可以和对方谈恋爱呢

349：

没人觉得楼主真的超温柔吗！性格也太好了吧！！！！我震撼，是我梦中情男款啊，又会安慰人又没架子，又很客气不至于让人觉得……呃呃呃总之就是天仙一样的男人，嗯

350：

天仙23333333333333什么鬼词wwwwww我倒想说楼主对店长真的是真爱吧……也太在意店长了，总之祝福有个好结局吧

351：

楼上几个在操心什么，说是女装明显是安抚楼上那群闹了这么久的……滴水不漏给个交代，到底会不会女装根本也没人知道，怒刷一波好感吗这不是

352：

别说这么难听啊，随口一句话能让大家开心一下为什么不说？

353：

！！！！楼主还在吗？？？？真的女装吗？？？？穿什么啊？？？？决定了吗？？？？店长喜欢什么样的我好好奇啊呜呜呜呜

354：

好像不在…………虽然如此但我还是很有继续的欲望，来猜猜楼主会怎么谈，再假设一下穿女装会穿什么怎么样，我还很好奇店长会有什么反应，干脆拿替影楼主代一下好了……

355：

这要怎么代哦www

空气中弥漫中一丝不安的气氛，替影楼主敏锐地发现今天的队友不太对劲，他扭过头，看到队友突然抬手结了一个印，紧接着，在烟雾中出现的是——

wwwwwwww

356：

怎么谈，楼主根本什么都没透露你们没发现吗！全都是概括性的语句，350多楼啊！我连他们会怎么谈话店长语气是什么样我都不知道！！！

357：

出现的是——！

358：

出现的是身着浴衣的高挑少女，她的脸庞和队友有七分相似，却更加柔和。由于结印的缘故，宽大的衣袖堆叠在手臂上，露出比平常更为细瘦白皙的手腕。她理了理衣摆，指尖紫黑色的点缀在图案上平滑地抚过，再抬头时，她抿唇露出一个安静的微笑。

359：

…………楼上一个个都是大文豪，我震撼，但为什么是浴衣，刚才完全没有出现浴衣选项

360：

别说，我还觉得浴衣挺符合楼主表现出来的气质的……

361：

所以楼主果然是不在论坛上了吧，下班和店长一起回家中？一起吃饭？边吃边谈？干脆再看个电影当约会好了

362：

亲热天堂电影上线，约去看啊

363：

好无聊哦，来讨论浴衣会是什么图案好了

364：

我觉得不妙啊，要是女装这么美的话，我坚决赞成店长继续要求楼主涂指甲油，这么好看，怎么说我也不同意不涂，凭什么不涂

365：

！！！！！闻讯赶来！！！！！什么天才代餐！！！！！！！

366：

姐妹们，文区见？

367：

我觉得坚持到现在的，根本都是被替影楼主的名头吸引来的……

368：

这到底算是解决了还是没解决啊

369：

解决了吧，楼主人都不见了

370：

……呃最后还是靠好好谈谈，我怎么觉得情感区的结尾每次都这样？要不就是劝分要不就是再谈谈，反正都没有新鲜提议……

371：

23333这次还有女装的选择呢。

372：

真希望lz在解决问题后还能出现……感觉好好嗑，好想吃后续

373：

我也码一记！盲猜楼主还会出现

374：

所以…………………………这楼，最后的解决办法四舍五入可以算是女装？我从进楼看到最后，是万万没想到最后的答案竟然是一楼。

375：

诸君，我倒有另外一个问题……

376：

lz不想涂指甲油的问题解决了，那么，该怎么拯救八条狗呢？


End file.
